Elevator Ride
by Sesshomaru-Rocks
Summary: AU Kagome had been hurt for the last time. Guess who she ran to for help and support? None other than the dashing Sesshomaru! Will their love triumph over the pain and hurt Kagome experienced? Or will Inuyasha gain her love again? And what about Kouga?
1. Chapter 1

Sesshomaru and Kagome: An Elevator Ride

This was the last strand. He had hurt her for the last time. All the times before, she could forgive him. But on **her **couch, in **her** house, that was too far. It was bad enough it was her sister; her **twin** sister. Oh, Inuyasha could be such a heart breaker.

Kagome had walked in on a "session," or so Inuyasha called it, between Inuyasha, her ex-boyfriend now, and Kikyou, her twin sister. She knew he always had something for her. He always accidentally called her Kikyou instead of Kagome, and that had started her suspicion of him cheating. And all the times she got clues, her suspicions turned out to be true. And every time, she would allow him back in. But not this time. No, he was out now and never coming back!

Kagome stomped to Sango's house and explained all this to her best friend. Sango knew how much Inuyasha hurt her; she had caught him making-out with the twin in public for the fifth time that week! Sango always told Kagome to let him go, but her friend never could. She loved him so much, but that love was almost never returned.

Kagome sighed as she finished her story and burst into tears. Sango rubbed her friend's back, comforting her to the best of her ability. "Hey, you can stay over tonight, if you want to," Sango said.

"Yeah, I can avoid him tonight, but what about tomorrow? He's my BOSS, Sango. What am I supposed to do? Do you think he's going to fire me?" Kagome sobbed.

"It's a possibility," Sango sighed, trying her best not to bring the negative to Kagome's attention. But she had to be truthful. "But remember last time? You thought he was going to fire you, but instead he asked you out for a date. Kagome, you have to let him go. He's hurt you too much. I'm afraid that one of these days, you're heart is going to be broken too much, you'll never love again. And I don't want my best friend dying a lonely, old woman."

Kagome sobbed, nodding when she could. "I guess you have a point," Kagome said, calming down a bit. "May I please stay over? I just can't confront him tonight."

Sango smiled and rubbed Kagome's back. "Always."

* * *

The next day, Kagome dressed into her suit for work. She took a deep breath before starting to walk to work. Sango worked at the same place, and would have walked Kagome to work, but she started later and was meeting her boyfriend, Miroku, at the mall for some breakfast. Sango gave a hug to Kagome, wishing her luck before they both set out. Kagome had her briefcase in hand and was calmly walking down, hoping not to walk into Inuyasha or have him drive next to her, asking if he could drive her to work. She got halfway to work when she saw a male on the sidewalk on his cell phone. She only saw the back of him, but she knew it was Inuyasha. The silver hair, which was very rare in her area, was a dead give-away. But the voice was slightly different.

"Listen, you can't fire her! She is your best secretary!" The male yelled on his cell phone. He placed a hand on his hip and tapped his foot on the sidewalk impatiently. "Listen, I don't care what she did or your complications. No, I don't want that bitch working in my building. She isn't leaving and that's final!"

Kagome was frozen on the spot. She was afraid to walk around this male, knowing it was Inuyasha. What was going to happen to her if he saw her? She was hoping not to see him until she reached the office.

The male gave up on whoever was on the phone with him and slammed his cell phone shut. He turned around and Kagome saw that it wasn't Inuyasha. It was someone else. He didn't look one bit like Inuyasha, except maybe the gloves and silver hair. He saw her and smiled. "Hello Kagome. I was hoping to see you today before getting into the office."

"Um, hello?" Kagome said, slightly confused. How did this guy know her?

"Oh, sorry, my mistake. My name is Sesshomaru Youkai. I'm the owner of Inu Corp." Sesshomaru said, outstretching a hand. Kagome accepted it and released it quickly. The gloves reminded her too much of Inuyasha.

"So, you know me. Um, how may I help you... Sir?" Kagome asked, switching her briefcase to her other hand.

"Please, just call me Sesshomaru. And please, let's talk in my limo," Sesshomaru said, indicating the limo next to him. He opened the door and Kagome crawled in, slightly weary. Sesshomaru followed afterwards.

"Look, I would love to talk to you, Sesshomaru, sir, but I really need to get to work. I can't be late, you know," Kagome said, looking around. She wanted to be early so that Inuyasha wouldn't have a reason to fire her.

"I'm shocked you would want to hurry to that place. I know about you and Inuyasha and what happened last night. He phoned me just recently, telling me to fire you. I truthfully have to say you are our best secretary, so I really can't fire you. And work conflicts isn't an excuse. I tried to talk him out of it, but he just hung up on me. Little bastard. He wants to fire _you_ for his mistakes," Sesshomaru nearly hissed.

"Um, you know Inuyasha? And my relationship with him?" Kagome asked. She was still a little puzzled.

"Well, I know almost all the relationships of my workers, just for being the head boss, but it also is a little hard not to know what your younger half-brother is doing, or lack of doing, if I might say. He truthfully doesn't know how to treat a lady," Sesshomaru sighed, shaking his head.

"Half-brother?" Kagome exclaimed.

"Yes," Sesshomaru said calmly. "Now, look, I can't get into our family background at this moment, but I need to talk with you. Whatever Inuyasha does when you arrive at work, please do not give into it. He will probably ask you back, or on a date, or to walk you home after work. Decline it. He is only going to hurt you. If you must, call me and I'll make sure he won't take you on a date or walk you home. Here's my number," Sesshomaru said, quickly jotting a number down on a scrap piece of paper and passing it to Kagome. "Now, please get upstairs and be weary of Inuyasha. I can bet you anything that he'll try anything."

Sesshomaru pulled the handle and opened the door. They were at the foot of the building of their workplace. She never noticed that they were moving. What a smooth ride...

"Thank you. I'll take your advice. I've recently been getting that a lot," Kagome sighed.

"Sango, I bet. She's sees it as well as her boyfriend. Just trust us on this one, ok, Kagome? And never hesitate to call me on that number," Sesshomaru said. He waved her off and closed the limo door. Kagome took a deep breath before entering the building. Oh, this will be so tough...


	2. Chapter 2

Sesshomaru and Kagome: An Elevator Ride

Kagome rode the elevator to the twenty-fifth floor; her desk was there. But Inuyasha's office was also there. She gulped as the elevator dinged, indicating she was at that floor. The door opened and Kagome looked around. No Inuyasha in sight. And no one seemed to be staring at her; for the moment at least. She hurried to her desk and logged into her computer, starting work immediately. She quickly discarded her coat around her chair and typed super-fast, answering emails from the competitive businesses. The company was planning on joining a few companies to enlarge their worth.

She quickly discarded some junk and read a few emails. Some were from Sango, hoping Kagome some more luck, and even one from Miroku, wishing her A LOT of luck. She just put them into a folder.

She quickly replied to all the emails and started on the envelopes on her desk. Some were addressed to Inuyasha and she put them into a neat pile at the corner of her desk. He would always walk by and pick them up on his way to his office.

It wasn't until lunchtime did Kagome take a break and decide to eat lunch. And Inuyasha finally showed up to work. He was dressed in a appealing suit; black with a red tie and white dress shirt. He trotted over to Kagome's desk and leaned his body on his hands that laid on the edge of her desk. She kept her attention and eyes on her computer screen.

"Hey, Kags," Inuyasha said in a melting tone. She almost turned to him, but kept her eyes on the screen, typing away.

"Hi, sir. Your letters are at the edge of the desk and I sent the emails to your box. There is a meeting at two and you will have Mr. Onigumo visiting at five," Kagome informed Inuyasha, ignoring the fact that he used his personal nickname for her.

"Come into my office, hum? I want to, um, talk to you," Inuyasha said, placing a delicate and gloved hand on hers. She ceased her typing and looked at him.

"Sorry, sir, but I have work to do. If you don't mind, sir, I need to deliver some letters to the thirtieth floor," Kagome said, standing up. Inuyasha released her hand and stood up straight.

"Send them later. I really would like to apologize to you physically, so please step into my office, Kagome," Inuyasha said more forceful.

"Sir, please excuse me," Kagome said, picking up some envelopes. She quickly walked past Inuyasha. He made no movements to grab her. She knew if he did, she would have a floor full of witnesses. She pressed the elevator button and was overjoyed when it arrived. Pressing the 30-floor button, the door closed, blocking any access between Kagome and Inuyasha.

* * *

The doors opened and Kagome walked onto the floor. She had only been up here once before for a tour in her first years. That was five years ago, and since then, it had changed drastically. It before was dull and plain. But now paintings and colour was added to make it more liveable. She found the secretary's desk and placed the three letters on it. She turned and was about to walk away when she heard someone call her name. She turned to the sound and saw the handsome and loyal co-worker Kouga running her way. She had always received flowers from him once a week after meeting in a bar one night. He never met her in person except in the bars, but both would be spent and barely able to talk. The only other communication was through the small notes on the flowers and some emails. But recently Inuyasha had blocked Kouga's email address on all of Kagome's accounts, and the flowers stopped coming, so Kagome guessed Kouga had out-grew his admiration for her. But the way he smiled at her, it looked like not.

"Hey, did you get my roses?" Kouga asked, slowing down to standing in front of her.

"What roses?" Kagome asked honestly. And then she knew Inuyasha probably had been intercepting the flowers as well. "Oh, um, let me explain-"

"No, it's ok. I understand. Inuyasha must have intercept them. But you got my other ones, right?" Kouga asked hopeful. Kagome shook her head shamefully.

"The last time I got flowers was three months ago, the beautiful blue roses," Kagome told him.

"That bastard!" Kouga said, acting like he was whacking something in the air. "It's no wonder he told my boss to fire me!"

"Isn't Inuyasha your boss?" Kagome asked curiosity.

"No, there are many bosses in this company. There are workers, like Sango and Miroku. Then secretaries, like you. Then bosses like Inuyasha and I, and then the head boss-" Kouga said and Kagome finished.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome said almost silently.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Kouga asked.

"Oh, just everyday knowledge. Well, I need to deliver a few more letters and envelopes, so if you'll excuse me," Kagome said, giving Kouga a wave, but he told her to wait a sec.

"Look, all the bosses know about what happened with you and Inuyasha yesterday. But only the bosses, mind you. Look, I was wondering, before Inuyasha tried to take you back, I was wondering if you would like to go out, you know, like to the diner down the street or something?" Kouga asked.

"Like a date?" Kagome asked. Kouga nodded. "I'm still trying to recover. Maybe some other time. Just now isn't the right time, sorry."

"Yeah, I understand that. I just don't want you hurt again. You know I care, Kagome. Well, you better get back to work," Kouga said, placing a hand on her shoulder and a peck on her cheek. "I'll see you around."

Kagome smiled at Kouga and left on the elevator to PH. She had never been here, but it said that one letter was for someone on this floor. The doors opened and it looked like a home. There were couches and chairs and a big screen TV and a **huge** bed and some dressers and a closet that was open. She gasped and saw movement at the corner of her eye. She stepped out of the elevator and saw who this wonderland belonged to; Sesshomaru Youkai. She smiled at him and walked over to him. He sat at a desk and only stared at her. She placed the one letter on the desk and started to head back to the elevator, but Sesshomaru stood and stopped her, asking her to wait.

"Hey, how are you doing. Did Inuyasha try anything?" Sesshomaru asked, slightly concerned.

"Huh? Oh, no, not really. He just wanted to 'apologize physically' in his office," Kagome sighed. "Such a pervert."

"I must agree. But has he done anything else? Asked for a date or fired you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Nope. Still have my job and still single. Mr. Wolfe did ask me out, though," Kagome said with a cheerful smile.

"Did you say yes?" Sesshomaru asked a little too quickly and Kagome caught it. She turned to him, eying him suspiciously.

"What is it to you?" Kagome asked.

"Just in case. I really do like to know about my workers' relationships, just to be sure, you know?" Sesshomaru said, almost blushing. He really didn't mean to reveal anything, especially to a worker.

"No problem. But I said no," Kagome said. She looked at the clock on the wall. "I should really return to the office. Inuyasha will get suspicious if I am out too long, par usual."

She gave Sesshomaru a wave and pressed the elevator button. But had to wait a while for the elevator to come this far up. It was an awkward silence, since she knew Sesshomaru always watched his guests out. She could just see him staring at her back, probably drooling, if she imagined him to. She smiled and Sesshomaru, who _was _watching her, caught it.

"What is so funny, Ms. Miko?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome looked at him over her shoulder with some surprise.

"Oh, nothing sir. Just thinking a funny thought," Kagome said with a charming smile. The elevator saved her life and boarded it. She waved him off one more time and returned to the 25th floor. Sesshomaru smiled to himself and returned back to work.


	3. Chapter 3

Sesshomaru and Kagome: An Elevator Ride

Kagome started working again and waved to Sango when she came in later. Kagome was getting up to refill her coffee mug when Inuyasha exited his office. It was around seven and she hadn't seen him since before visiting Sesshomaru on the top floor. Inuyasha made no eye contact with Kagome when he entered the staff room to get a biscuit and left. Kagome took her coffee mug and returned to her desk.

She received and email just before eight. She opened it up after seeing the sender; Sesshomaru Youkai.

_Hello Ms. Miko,_

_Seeing that you haven't called at all and your car is still in the parking lot, I suspect you are still at work. If no one has offered yet, and if you didn't already walk home, I was wondering if you would like either a ride or be walked home tonight. It is quite dangerous out there, and I do not want someone as pretty as you being kidnapped, raped or worst, if you get my drift. Please allow me the pleasure of this one favour. _

_Reply as soon as possible, telling me when your shift is over. I'll meet you at the elevator on your floor, if you accept my offer._

_Sesshomaru._

Kagome was blown back. He called her pretty? She smiled and added it to her "Important" folder after replying:

_Sir,_

_I will allow you to drive me to Sango's this one night. A ride would be appreciated, and that is not my car, but Inuyasha's. He borrowed it from me a few months ago. _

_Also, I haven't left, and no one has asked me, so please come and see me at the elevator at midnight, since my shift ends then. See you then, if that is all right. If you need to leave later than that, I understand and will catch a ride with Sango._

_Ms. Kagome Miko._

Kagome hit the sent button just before Inuyasha exited his office. He came over to Kagome's desk with a small smile.

"Hey Kags. I was wondering, since you probably are a little tired tonight, that you could go home early tonight. Perhaps now, if you want to. I could drive you home, if you want. I mean, such a beautiful and single woman like yourself wouldn't be safe walking on the streets at this time of night with no protection," Inuyasha said, his smile getting bigger at every sentence. "So, what do you say?"

"No. I'm catching a ride with someone else, and I'm not going to lose important hours leaving early. Sorry Inuyasha. You're driving home alone tonight," Kagome said in a monotone, placing some papers in one of the drawers. Inuyasha looked around the office and saw all the workers were gone, except some that were on the far end of the floor. He was safe.

He slammed the drawer shut after Kagome had placed the papers in, pinching her finger. He glared at her very angrily. "Look, I would fire you at this moment, you slut, but my boss won't let me. So just try to be friendly to me, and we'll just be fine. Or, disobey a rule and I'll fire you and we'll both be happy. Understand?" Inuyasha snapped.

Kagome sucked on her sore finger while glaring at Inuyasha. "Look, I really don't have a problem working with you, but if you really want me gone, I'll quit. Just say the word," Kagome said glaring. She looked at her finger and then back up at Inuyasha. "I bet the investigators will love the facts I give them about this bruise!"

Inuyasha's glare weakened before he turned away swiftly, knocking some things off Kagome's desk. She picked them up and then sucked on the sore finger for a little while. She tried typing but the finger was too sore to type. She sat at the desk, cursing at Inuyasha mentally.

* * *

Midnight came around and Sango said farewell to Kagome. Kagome had sent Sango an email telling her that Kagome was going to catch a ride with someone else. Sango accepted it, after Kagome had convinced Sango it was not Inuyasha. Sango waved Kagome good-bye and left down the elevator.

Kagome logged off her computer and shut off the screen as she got ready to leave. She tucked her possessions safely into her desk drawers and locked them before putting her coat on. She pushed her chair in and looked up to see Sesshomaru looking at her desk and some stray papers on it.

"This desk isn't good enough for you. I'll put an order in for you for a new desk," Sesshomaru said, moving some papers away to see some scratch marks on the wood.

"No, it's fine. This desk holds up just fine," Kagome told him, walking past him and hitting the elevator button. They stood there, some small chat about how much Kagome needed a new desk, though Kagome insisted he didn't need to do it.

The elevator came and Kagome nearly twiddled her thumbs. It was silent except the hum of the elevator. She had never been alone in an elevator with the head boss before. She was just glad they got to the first floor and was out of the cramped area.

"So, you're living at Sango's place for now, huh?" Sesshomaru said, holding the garage door open for Kagome. She walked by nodding. "Why not at your place? Kick Inuyasha out and get your place back."

"I really don't like talking back to him. He sometimes can get scary," Kagome said, remembering all the abuse she had gone through when he got angry with her. She then looked at her finger with a glance of the corner of her eye and then to the only flashy car in the parking lot. All she knew was that it was hot red, which she loved and she nearly squealed. "Sweet car!"

"Thank you. My father bought it for me on my 14th birthday," Sesshomaru said, opening the passenger side door. Kagome nodded at him as a thanks and climbed in. Sesshomaru slid into the driver seat and quickly buckled up and started the car. Kagome awed over the interior. It was black leather, another favourite of hers.

"This is really nice," Kagome complimented.

"If you wish, I can lend it to you, until you get your car back," Sesshomaru said driving out of the garage.

Kagome shook her head no and stared at Sesshomaru with astonishment. "I couldn't accept a gift this fabulous. It's would be too much for me," Kagome said, slightly flattered. "Plus, Inuyasha will get suspicious with the license plate 'DOG MAN.' "

Sesshomaru let a smile show, turning a corner. "So, Sango's place, right?" Sesshomaru said, just confirming the location.

"No. Perhaps a bar will be in need tonight," Kagome sighed, looking out the window.

"Which one?" Sesshomaru asked.

"A cheap one. I don't have a lot of cash on me," Kagome sighed. "Perhaps the Jackal."

"That's too cheap. The Fisher is better suited for someone like us," Sesshomaru said, spinning a fast U-turn. Kagome squealed in fright and held onto the armrest for dear life. He just smirked at her response and headed to the Fisher.

"The Fisher is expensive. One beer is ten bucks!" Kagome exclaimed. "I don't have that cash on me."

"I do. It'll be my treat. I need to unwind as well," Sesshomaru said, turning into the parking lot of the Fisher. He parked and hurried out of the car to help Kagome out of it.

"You really don't need to. I just need one or two beers and then some sleep," Kagome said, accepting his hand.

"Come on. They make the best tequilas in town," Sesshomaru told her, leading her inside the bar. "Just relax and have fun. It's going to be on me."

Kagome sighed and finally agreed to his offer. But she was still weary. If Sesshomaru was related to Inuyasha, would he act as Inuyasha did? Would he say he would pay for it, then turn around and pin the entire bill on her?

She sat down on a stool and asked for one Blood Cesar. Sesshomaru had a tequila and looked around. No one he noticed was around except Kagome, but he couldn't chat because of the loud drunks and music. He sipped his tequila and Kagome took slurps of her Bloody Cesar. They were silent, just hearing small conversations nearby.

"Did you hear about John-"

"That boy was so stupid!"

"Come on girl. Show us your goodies!"

"Strip, strip, strip!"

Kagome just heard bits and pieces. Sesshomaru heard them as well, and at the "Strip, strip, strip," he saw three drunken women climb up on the stage and start dancing crazily, taking clothes off of each other. All three of them were hysterical and laughing their heads off, and then one by one fainted from their drinks. Kagome and Sesshomaru laughed at them.

A male sat next to Kagome, clearly drunk. He saw Kagome and smiled at her, swaying like crazy. "Hey, I bet you would look great wet. How about you show me?" He asked, his words slurred.

Kagome looked at him disgusted and then looked over at Sesshomaru, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, I was talking to you!" The male yelled louder than everyone and grabbed Kagome's arm. She yelled in both shock and pain and pulled away. She fell into Sesshomaru, who caught her and he glared at the man. The man quickly left the area and people quickly forgot about the incident. But Sesshomaru helped Kagome upright and asked it she was all right. She said she was just fine, but Sesshomaru thought they should leave. But Kagome insisted they stayed and just ignore the entire incident. Sesshomaru finally gave in and ordered some food to soak up his drink. He only took two sips of his tequila.

Kagome had nothing to eat and only ordered her one Bloody Cesar, but she started telling Sesshomaru she was feeling light-headed after that drink. She commented it was nothing, but she just ought to warn him. He took that warning and finished his food quickly.

They left shortly afterwards, Kagome swaying slightly that Sesshomaru had to have her hold onto his arm so she didn't fall over. He helped her into the car and even buckled her up and then started driving her to his place. She thanked him with a somewhat goofy smile and then rested her head on the door after it closed.

Along the ride there, Kagome's eyes slowly closed. She never noticed they were heading somewhere other than Sango's house because just after Sesshomaru started the car, Kagome passed out. She had a peaceful ride "home."


	4. Chapter 4

Sesshomaru and Kagome: An Elevator Ride

Kagome woke up with a huge headache. She rubbed her forehead and turned in the bed. She was half-asleep still, but as her senses started working, she realized the different sheets that were in her hands. She sat up, rubbing her forehead with one hand, and found a shocking surprise; she was in a huge bed!

She looked around, now wide-awake, trying to find something that would signify her location. But she just saw that she was in a bedroom, and a very nice one at that. The sheets were golden silks and the bed was gigantic. The dresser nearby was wooden, but the jewellery on top of it must have cost millions. It was a bright room, with everything gold, silver, or bronze. The wooden items were polished a great deal and the carpet nearly radiated the sunlight off of it. She ran her fingers through some of her hair, getting many tight tangles out, but she really wasn't worried. Where the hell was she and how did she get there?

She removed the sheets off of her and saw herself in lace pyjamas. The _expensive_ ones. She looked around for something to cover it, but only found a see-through robe. Oh well...

She put it on her and tied it up, but it didn't do much. She was still slightly cold and visible. She opened the door a bit, only poking her head out to see where she was. But it did no good. She only saw a banister. Taking a chance, she walked out and looked over the banister. She had to gasp; she just saw four floors below her. It looked like she was in an apartment or hotel, but the most expensive one. She shook her head and closed her eyes, but once she opened her eyes again, it was still there. How would she have afforded this?

"Hello. How did you sleep?" A voice asked nearby. Kagome looked to see a very nicely dressed Sesshomaru standing there, casually as always, with his hands in his pants' pockets. Kagome pulled her robe closed to try and hide herself, but it didn't do any good.

"Uh, sir. Uh, excuse me," Kagome said quickly. She rushed into the bedroom, her face feeling like it was on fire. Why was he here? He was a multi-billionaire. What was he doing in an apartment or hotel? Then she remembered that she had been with him the night before. She peaked her head outside her door, her body not visible. Sesshomaru stood there, trying to see in. He looked quite concerned.

"Is everything all right?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Uh, is this your house?" Kagome asked nervously. Sesshomaru gave a quick nod of his head. "Why did you bring me here!" Kagome shrieked.

"Well, your friend Sango happens to scare me, and I would not wish to explain myself to her, especially when she is angry, so I brought you here, to safety," Sesshomaru told Kagome. She slightly understood Sesshomaru. Sango _could _be scary, especially angry.

"Well, why am I dressed like this?" Kagome asked, looking at her clothing.

"I told a servant to-" Sesshomaru started, but Kagome interrupted.

"You have servants!" Kagome cried out in fury. She was strictly against servants or slaves.

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact. I strictly refuse to be around someone who uses slaves, or servants, or whatever," Kagome snapped and slammed the door. She went to the closet and chose a grey suit to change into. She tossed the pyjamas onto the bed and opened the door. Sesshomaru still stood there. "Now, as you were saying. Why was I wearing that?"

"I told... someone to change you into something more comfortable for the night. I really didn't expect that, but yet I did not explain why you were here to her," Sesshomaru said, choosing his words carefully.

"Now, do you have the time? I really don't want to be late for work," Kagome said, looking around for a clock.

"It's noon," Sesshomaru answered, taking a quick glance at his watch. Kagome's mouth opened wide with shock.

"I am so late!" Kagome exclaimed, almost rushing by Sesshomaru, but he stopped her with an arm.

"You aren't going to work today. I called in to work telling them I wouldn't be there, nor you," Sesshomaru told her, pushing her back so that she was in front of him.

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"You smell like alcohol and I really am not feeling too well myself from the tequila," Sesshomaru said, looking past the banister.

"You only took two sips of it," Kagome pointed out.

"I don't usually drink, ok?" Sesshomaru said sharply, turning away. Kagome gasped at his rudeness. He took a breath. "Go get something to eat. You must be hungry."

"Uh," Kagome said, looking around, "where is the dining room?"

"Follow me," Sesshomaru said quietly and started walking away. Kagome followed him with a fair distance. She really didn't want to be bumping into him, if he was to stop abruptly, and cause awkward situations. He didn't stop once, except when he reached the dining room. It was downstairs and very nice. "Lunch will be served soon. Be patient, please, and I'll come back to get you when it's done."

"Aren't you going to eat?" Kagome asked curiously as he started to walk away. He stopped, but didn't turn to her. It was a short silence before he answered.

"I'm not hungry," he said and continued to walk away. Kagome nodded to herself and entered the dining room.

* * *

It was a great meal, to Kagome's standards. She hadn't had a meal that nice since she had started going out with Inuyasha. He always wanted fast food or a homemade meal, both weren't that good. And she would have to deal with it.

Kagome paused with her napkin at her mouth. How was Inuyasha doing? Was he going to fire her because she didn't show up today? Was he going to try and date her again? From the looks of her finger, it looked like a lost of job was a better chance.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat when he arrived and Kagome turned her head to see him. She gave a small smile and stood up and walked over to him.

"So where am I residing today?" Kagome asked in a slight joke.

"If you wish, I'll take you to your place. Inuyasha should be at work," Sesshomaru said, looking at his watch again.

"Yeah, and what if he isn't. Or if _she's_ there," Kagome said under her breath. Sesshomaru heard it.

"Or I could take you to Sango's. Or you can stay here," Sesshomaru said. Kagome smiled slightly.

"Perhaps I just need some time alone. I could take you up on that loan of the car, if you are still offering it," Kagome said, looking up at him. Her slight smile faded when she saw his eyes. Amber, like Inuyasha's. Well, perhaps a different shade. They had some things in common, in appearance, that was. But both were complete opposites in personality. Where Inuyasha was brutal and reckless, Sesshomaru was polite and careful. It was what she always wanted in a man. Perhaps she only went back to Inuyasha because of his looks. She smiled and saw Sesshomaru had almost lost all emotion in his face. He just stared down at her, not a word spoken. Kagome broke the gaze, looking at the floor.

"Yes, I'm still offering it," Sesshomaru said, looking away as well. "I'll take you to the garage."

Kagome nodded and followed him to the garage without a word or look. She kept her eyes on the shiny, tiled floor.

When they got to the garage, Sesshomaru let her enter first and she looked up to see dozens of cars parked. It looked like a packed parking lot. But they all owned by only one owner; Sesshomaru.

"Are these all yours?" Kagome asked enthusiastic.

"Yes. Are you into cars?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes. But only because of Inuyasha. He nearly crammed a book all about cars down my throat," Kagome laughed. But it was true. He forced her into knowing every name and style by his next birthday, or he was leaving her. She didn't want that, so stayed up everyday, no sleep, studying every car. She had lost a week of sleep because of that and it was the week she was on holiday.

"But do _you_ enjoy cars on your own?" Sesshomaru asked, walking past Kagome. Kagome nodded.

"Yes. They are just so fascinating. Well, some are. Like the Ferrari or the Lamborghini. Fast cars are my favourite, but for the local roads, I prefer a Buick. Nice, but classy with the right colour and style," Kagome said smiling. She saw Sesshomaru eying her curiously and laughed nervously. Girls really weren't supposed to know this stuff.

"A girl with guy knowledge. That is interesting," Sesshomaru said with a smirk; he just was teasing her.

"Yeah, a successful guy is more interesting," Kagome joked, walking towards a classy grey Buick. She heard a slightly chuckled from Sesshomaru.

"You think all guys are dimwits?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Just take Inuyasha for an example. He called me into his office every time he couldn't get the computer on, and it turned out it was just because it was unplugged. But he had me plug it in for another reason, if you get my drift," Kagome sighed, remembering all the times Inuyasha had whistled when she bent of to plug it in. She shuttered and ignored the sick memory and focused on the car.

"Well, some are not as dumb as Inuyasha," Sesshomaru pointed out.

"Yeah, but then they are guys with thick-rimmed glasses and high overalls, also known as G-E-E-K-S," Kagome said with a laugh.

"Yes, and I bet you think that all the hot, good-looking boys are jocks," Sesshomaru said seriously.

"No, not really," Kagome said, turning to face Sesshomaru, leaning back on the car. "For example, you. Brain with... Um, never mind," Kagome said with a huge blush and tried her best to hide it by looking intensely at the car. But Sesshomaru caught it and smiled.

"Brains with what, Ms. Miko?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Nothing, sir. I was just blabbing," Kagome said, her nose almost against the car window.

"Do you think I'm hot?" Sesshomaru asked with a very wide smile.

"Someone with good looks, that's all," Kagome said, looking once over her shoulder at him. "Understand?"

"Yes, Ms. Miko. What_ever_ you say," Sesshomaru said, doing a small bow. Kagome rolled her eyes and moved to look at a Ferrari.

"You're never going to drop this, now are you?" Kagome asked, looking at the interior of the car.

"Nope," Sesshomaru honestly answered. Kagome chuckled and opened the door of the Ferrari and slid into the driver's seat. Sesshomaru walked over to the open door and bent to see inside the car Kagome had chosen.

Kagome adjusted the chair to her height and looked around. It was all right, but she would have chosen it blue, instead of green, and the interior red, not black. And the license plate **not** containing the word "dog" in it at all. It was like all of Sesshomaru's license plates contained that word in it. "DOG MAN," "DOG BOY," "BIG DOG," "TOP DOG," or anything else he could think of.

"Do you have some sort of fascination of dogs or what?" Kagome asked, her hands on the wheel and looking up at Sesshomaru. He looked from the wheel to her face.

"Huh?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Your license plates all contain the word 'dog.' Why?" Kagome asked.

"My favourite animal," Sesshomaru quickly said.

"Oh. I like dogs as well, but you must be obsessed about it. Inuyasha is as well. He has millions of statues of them at our place," Kagome said.

"I have a question for you. Do you have some sort of obsession with _Inuyasha_? Every other sentence contains his name or something he does. Don't you have things you like that doesn't agree with his likes?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome hung her head. She was sort of obsessed about him. Well, he was everywhere she was. At work, at home, at the mall, **everywhere**. It was hard not to mention his name at the mention of something she liked or did. He would also force her into doing something or liking something because he did. If he liked it, she had to, or so Kagome thought. She had just thought that was the way Inuyasha was. But it got a little overboard when he told her she couldn't have any male friends because he had no female friends. She didn't agree to that, so Inuyasha made sure of it, with Kouga. It was the only male she couldn't talk to. Miroku was ok because he was absolutely into Sango, and Inuyasha was best friends with him, but then Inuyasha started acting weird and just blocked her off from every male. Inuyasha would snarl at guys on the street if they just looked at her. It was slightly weird, but she always passed it off as that being Inuyasha. But now that they weren't seeing each other anymore, she thought he was just psycho. It just wasn't normal for a guy to be so jealous.

"Hey, are you there?" Sesshomaru asked, waving his hand in front of Kagome. She blinked back into reality and realized she had sort of blocked off the world when she was thinking. She smiled to cover her embarrassment.

"Sorry. Just thinking," Kagome said to him.

"Of Inuyasha, I bet," Sesshomaru said.

"I don't think about only him, for your information," Kagome snapped.

"But were you thinking of him now?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome went silent. "My point exactly."

"It's none of your business anyways," Kagome said, pouting. "Just pass me the keys and I'll be out."

Sesshomaru jingled some keys in his hand, but snatched them away from Kagome when she went to grab them.

"Tell me where you'll be going," Sesshomaru said, tossing the keys. He probably just loved teasing Kagome.

"It's none of your business!" Kagome exclaimed, trying to snatch the keys again. But Sesshomaru covered them with his fingers.

"This is my baby. I don't want her scratched or damaged while your out. Just tell me where you are going and you'll be on your way," Sesshomaru told her.

"I'm planning on going over to Sango's, ok? Now give me!" Kagome said, grabbing at his hand, but he moved that away from her grasp by stuffing it into his pocket. He still left his other hand on the roof and bent over low enough for her to still see him.

"And it she isn't there, where will you go? Or when she goes to work? She never leaves anyone in her house alone while she's out, not even Miroku," Sesshomaru said. Kagome had enough. He was just stalling her. She stomped her feet on the mat and exited the car.

"I'll come back, ok? So your _baby_ is in safe hands. Now give me the damn keys or I'll hurt you!" Kagome growled.

Sesshomaru dangled the keys with two fingers in Kagome's grasp. But when she went to grab them, he enclosed them with his fingers. Kagome sighed and nearly whacked the man at the moment.

"You'll do no damage to her, right? I'll sue if she comes back with a single mark," Sesshomaru told her.

"I've never once been in an accident and don't plan to start now. Just give me the keys. Please," Kagome nearly begged. He showed the keys once more, but she knew not to grab for them. He would give them to her when he wanted to give them to her.

"Now, one last question," Sesshomaru said. Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes. "Will you be all right?"

"Huh?" Kagome asked, surprised by the change in tone. What was once a teasing voice was now a sincere one, somewhat worried. "What do you mean?"

"You still are probably hung-over from last night. I just want to know if you're all right to drive," Sesshomaru said.

"Are you sure it's not just for your 'baby?' " Kagome asked with a tease. But she saw the serious expression. She reverted to seriousness as well. "I'll be fine. It's not like I haven't passed out before. I'll be just fine. You trust me, right?"

"I guess. Just... Be careful, all right?" Sesshomaru said, removing the hand from the hood to take her hand. It was opened and he placed the keys into it. She closed it afterwards. "Be safe."

"I will be. Don't wait up," Kagome joked, sliding into the car. Sesshomaru closed the door once she was in and Kagome pressed the petal, driving down the road.

* * *

She was at awe with all the nice mansions she saw. He lived in a very rich part of the town. Though she had almost never drove down this part of town, she knew how to get out of it and found herself driving down the street Inuyasha and her house was on. She had an urge to stop off at his house and give him a piece of her mind, but just continued driving to Sango's house. She saw the beat-up pickup truck in the driveway and knew Miroku was there. It also guaranteed Sango was there as well. She parked and climbed out. She put the alarm on the car and held the keys securely in her hand. She hit the doorbell and waited for a while. She knew if Sango was upstairs, it usually would take a while for to get down. One of the stairs was missing on the staircase, so it was quite difficult to get downstairs, or upstairs, for that matter.

The door opened and Sango embraced Kagome. Kagome returned the action and then looked at her best friend with worry.

"Oh, we were all worried about you. When you didn't come here last night, we didn't know what happened to you. We thought you might have been kidnapped. Why didn't you call?" Sango asked.

"Can I come in first?" Kagome asked and Sango nodded. She moved aside to allowed Kagome in.

Kagome saw Miroku sitting on the couch, but also, unfortunately, Inuyasha. Both sighed when she entered and nodding their greeting.

"So, why didn't you call? Or come home?" Sango asked.

"Well, I got a drink with a friend at the Fisher's and passed out. That friend then let me crash at their place and I got a little busy to call. Sorry," Kagome explained.

"How could you go to the Fisher's? You don't exactly get paid the big bucks," Inuyasha pointed out.

"The friend paid for it," Kagome said.

"Does this friend have a name?" Miroku asked, his arm around Sango's shoulders.

"Yeah, Kouga Wolfe," Inuyasha answered for Kagome with a glare. He then changed it to a smile. "Hey, it's no big. I'm not really jealous or anything. It's not like we're dating anymore."

"So, anyways, was he the one who gave you a ride last night?" Sango asked.

"The friend, yes. But Kouga had already gone home that night, so he wasn't the friend who bought me drinks, let me crash at their place, or gave me a ride. Sorry to burst your bubble, Inuyasha," Kagome answered, looking first at Sango and then Inuyasha.

"Well, I really don't care who this friend was, just don't let it happen again. You worried us all," Inuyasha said, standing up. He gave Sango and Miroku a smile and Kagome a frown. "I really ought to get to work. I'm just on break, so I better get back. See you all sometime later."

He left and Kagome let a loud sigh loose. It was like she was holding her breath this entire time. It was so awkward now that they were separated.

"Kagome, all that stuff about being worried about you being kidnapped really isn't the truth. We actually thought Inuyasha had beaten you up, or worst," Sango said once she believed Inuyasha had left.

"Yeah, I could tell it in your voice," Kagome sighed.

"So, who did you crash with? What's their name?" Miroku asked.

"Uh, I really don't want to disclose that information," Kagome said, looking at the door. She wasn't ready to tell people that she and the head boss were becoming close friends. It might be bad for her career and his.

"Oh, come on. We're all friends. Was he a guy? Cute? Or was it a girl and now you're going kinky on us?" Miroku asked. Kagome looked at him like he had two heads and rolled her eyes. She shouldn't be surprised Miroku said that. He always had a sick mind.

"Miroku, that's just sick," Sango spat.

"You didn't think so when I suggested it," Miroku told her. Sango blushed a deep shade of red before whacking him.

"I did **not** think that! I just was a little drunk at the time and you caught me at a bad time," Sango yelled angrily. Miroku cowered in fear.

"Dear, please don't get angry. I'm just telling it how it is," Miroku said, his hands over his head.

"Ugh," was all Sango had to say. She turned her back to Miroku, but looked at Kagome. She was laughing at them. They said they were in love, but with Miroku's lecherous ways and Sango's extreme anger, it was hard to believe that they loved each other, or stand each other.

Miroku walked over to the window to get some space between him and Sango as Kagome and Sango had some small talk. Sango questioned Kagome on the drinks at Fisher; Sango never made enough to go there and Miroku worked as a therapist, who often got lawsuits for his lecherous behaviour with his customers. Between them, they just barely got by with bills.

"Hey, Sango, check out this ride in front of your house. Who could afford that and live in this area?" Miroku asked, motioning Sango over. She walked over casually; she wasn't much into cars. But she even gasped at the ride.

"Wow, that is nice. The colour needs a change, but a Ferrari, in this neighbourhood, that's a first," Sango said. "Hey, Kagome, come check this out."

"Don't need to. I came here in it," Kagome told her best friend.

"Yeah, yeah. Just come. It's-" Sango said and finally realized what she said. "You came in it? Is this your friend's?"

Kagome nodded. "Wow, he's rich!" Miroku exclaimed. "I could use some of that dough."

"Kagome..." Sango said slightly weary. She had just noticed the license plate. "Tell you didn't. Please tell me you didn't."

Kagome had to look away. "Come sit and I'll tell you," Kagome said almost silently.

"Tell us what? Wait, Tell us what you didn't? I'm confused," Miroku said, shaking his head. Sango just closed the curtains and led him to the couch.

"Explain. And I want the whole truth," Sango said sternly.

"Look, just don't tell Inuyasha about this. He'll freak. And not anyone else, either. Our jobs would be on the line. I really don't think it's good to be doing this, but I am anyways," Kagome said in a whisper.

"Doing what?" Miroku asked, almost jumping out of his seat.

"You know our boss?" Kagome asked Sango.

"Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"Higher," Kagome said.

"No, Kagome. Please. That's just... wrong," Sango said.

"I know, but he stopped me on the street after the night I caught Inuyasha and Kikyou and he told me some stuff about declining any of Inuyasha's offers. And then when I delivered him a letter, we talked a little, and then he sent me an email, offering to take me home. I accepted and then we went to the bar instead of your place, and then I passed out and found myself in his home," Kagome said.

"I know, but, he's... Well, you know. I can't believe this. He usually doesn't take women in. He just usually takes them where he finds them and then leaves. Did you, you know?" Sango asked, slightly worried.

"Nothing like that. Just talked. We barely touched, come on," Kagome said.

"Ok, enough 'he,' 'him,' and 'his.' Tell me who he is," Miroku demanded.

"Uh, our boss," Sango told him.

"Inuyasha? What's the big deal. They live-" Miroku said.

"No, Miroku. The _boss_. You know, the head boss, owner of everything," Kagome said.

"You went to his house? And he's your boss's boss?" Miroku asked with disbelief.

"I really didn't have a choice. I was passed out. But that is only half of it. It's only half of the reason why I didn't tell you while Inuyasha was here," Kagome said in a whisper.

"What's the other half?" Sango asked curiously.

"He's also related to Inuyasha," Kagome said.

"How, exactly?" Miroku asked.

"He's his older half-brother," Kagome informed them. Sango and Miroku gasped.

"But, but they have two separate last names. One's Youkai and the other's Hanyou. How is this possible?" Sango asked.

"I don't know exactly. But Sesshomaru's been really nice to me," Kagome said. "He paid for my drink at the Fisher, let me crash at his place, and even offered to loan me his car. It's weird."

"I'd say your boss's boss, this head honcho, has a crush on you," Miroku said, leaning back. "Good luck dealing with this."

"Wait, wait, wait. You call him Sesshomaru?" Sango asked. "He tells everyone to call him sir, or mister, or something superior."

"He insisted I called him Sesshomaru. No sir, no mister, just Sesshomaru. But a crush, I really don't think so," Kagome said.

"Well, you should return that car. I really hate to be worried about the boss's car while you're here, so just return it ok? I wouldn't want my best friend to lose her job over a stupid stealer," Sango told Kagome. Kagome sighed and nodded, agreeing completely.

"Yeah, I ought to return it. Thanks for being so concerned about me. I'll see you later, ok?" Kagome said with a smile. "Just don't tell a soul."

"Oh, my lips are sealed," Sango said.

"Yeah, on mine, once she leaves," Miroku said in a tone that told Kagome to hurry out of there. She saw Sango being pulled closer to Miroku and waved quickly to Kagome before running up the steps, avoiding the missing one. Kagome laughed and closed the door behind her as she left.

As she got closer to the car, she saw something at the corner of her eye. Inuyasha was walking down the sidewalk and saw Kagome. Kagome smiled at him and turned to walk down the sidewalk to the hotels. But she had to pass Inuyasha first. And she really didn't want to have Inuyasha see her entering a flashy car with the license plate "DOG SHIT."

"Kagome, can you wait a sec," Inuyasha said as she passed him. She stopped and turn, receiving a slugger to her jaw. She hit the sidewalk and was dragged into the alley. Before nightfall, Inuyasha walked out of the alley with bloody fists, just it wasn't his blood. Kagome sat in the alley, a gushing lip, bruised body and probably two black eyes.

She quickly dug into her packets for her keys, but found them missing. She did, though, find her cell phone. She could barely see the number she speed-dialled, but when she put it against her ear, she heard a voice she truly wanted to hear; Sesshomaru's.


	5. Chapter 5

Sesshomaru and Kagome: An Elevator Ride

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked in a whisper when she heard him pick up.

"Who is this?" Sesshomaru asked, slightly angry. "How did you get this number?"

"It's Kagome," Kagome said, still whispering. She didn't want Inuyasha to hear her, if he was still nearby.

"Oh my god, Kagome. Why are you whispering? And where are you? It's almost six," Sesshomaru said, the sound of worry lacing his voice.

"Uh, can I explain later? I really just need some help," Kagome said, looking at the sidewalk she was so far from.

"Where are you? Are you all right? Why aren't you here yet?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"I'm in the alley next to Sango's house and I'm not all right. Can you just come, as quickly as possible?" Kagome pleaded. She never, ever pleaded.

"Yeah, sure. Anything," Sesshomaru said and a click was heard.

Kagome sighed and tilted her head back. Tears edged her eyes, but she would not cry. She was probably broken in every possible spot and unable to move, she would not cry. Though the one person had raped her she thought she loved, she would not cry. But her thoughts were overcome by her emotions and she let the tears fall silently. She had to cry. She had gone through too much not to.

She saw headlights and she hoped it was Sesshomaru. But it was Inuyasha coming back to finish the job. He held a pistol in his hand as he kneeled down at her.

"You thought I loved you, huh? I thought you loved me. But when you refused to give me your body, I knew you were seeing someone else. That Kouga boy. And now I know for sure. Just a day after our fight, you go 'sleepover' at his place. But I know what you really did. You gave **him** your body, right? Well, I finally got your body, and I will be the last one to," Inuyasha said, holding the pistol at Kagome's forehead.

"Inuyasha, please, don't. I loved only you. You were the one who cheated on me. Inuyasha, you were the one who broke our love. You were the one who was lying. I loved you with my heart, but you broke it too many times to count. And you were the one and only person who has taken me. And now I will never be able to love you again. NEVER!" Kagome cried.

Inuyasha's eyes went wide. He knew people on deathbeds, or looking at death, never lied. He had just done the dumbest thing ever! He had raped the one girl he could love.

"Kagome-" Inuyasha started, but Kagome interrupted.

"I hope you are happy for what you did. I hope you go home and drink to your accomplishment. But tonight, or up in heaven, whichever, I will be crying, you bastard," Kagome cried.

Inuyasha stood, his eyes still as wide as saucers. He put the safety back on the gun and bolted down the street, dropping the keys to the Ferrari. But Kagome was still too sore to move. She couldn't even grab the keys, but she didn't care. Sesshomaru probably wasn't coming, and then Inuyasha would change his mind and come back and probably shoot her three times in the head, since that was his lucky number. She might as well cry while she still could. She might as well think the last thoughts of her life. She was going to die that night and she knew it.

Another set of headlights was seen and then loud footsteps. First a doorbell and Sesshomaru's voice, but Kagome was crying too much to yell. Her crying had weaken her out.

"Is she here?"

"Who?"

"Kagome, who else?"

"She left hours ago. Why? Is something the matter?"

"She told me she was somewhere near your house. She was whispering too low to hear exactly where."

"Well, I have been busy today to be able to see where she went. But she's somewhere here; the car's still here."

"KAGOME!"

"KAGOME!"

Kagome heard her name being called. But she just let tears fall, not saying a word. If Inuyasha was to come back, she really didn't want Sesshomaru or Sango shot as well.

"KAGOME!"

"KAGOME!"

Wait, if Inuyasha wanted to kill her, he would have already. And plus, with the lights from Sesshomaru's car, it would be hard to shoot someone without being noticed. The sound would also catch attention. She finally decided she was not going to die. She was going to live that day, no matter who said.

"Sesshomaru..." Kagome whispered. She tried to yell, but he voice didn't go any louder than a whisper. Only one voice was calling out for her name.

"Quiet. Kagome?" Sesshomaru said.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome whispered as loud as possible.

"Where are you?" Sesshomaru yelled. He was seen at the entrance of the alley.

Kagome forced her arm up to show him where she was. She winced because of the pain and he heard it, looking down the alley. He saw her and ran to her side, Sango following afterwards.

"Kagome, what the hell happened to you?" Sesshomaru asked with complete worry.

Kagome only groaned in pain.

"Kagome, I thought you went home. Why did you stay?" Sango asked, kneeling next to Sesshomaru.

"I had no choice. He just came out of no where. He just did it for no reason. He said he thought he, no I, oh..." Kagome moaned. Her head was spinning and so was her vision.

"Kagome, shh... No need to talk. We'll just get you out of here," Sesshomaru told her, cupping her cheek. Kagome gave a slight nod.

Sesshomaru carried her to his car and had Sango open the back door to let Kagome lay back there.

"Ok, I'm going to take you to my place, ok? We'll fix you up there, ok?" Sesshomaru said, stroking her hair. Kagome nodded and winced. She was trying, with all her might, to stay conscious.

"I'll drive. I think it'll be better if you stay in the back with her," Sango said. Sesshomaru looked at her and then at Kagome.

"Fine, but only this once. You'll get a raise next week," Sesshomaru said to both the women. "This is too much for you to deal with."

"Ok, get in," Sango said, sliding into the diver's seat. She had to adjust the seat, but once she was done, Sesshomaru was in the back, Kagome's head on his lap.

They arrived at his mansion, Sesshomaru carrying her in. He laid her on the bed in the closest room and ordered many people to bring him a first aid box, some rubbing alcohol, sheets and a pillow. Also, he ordered Sango to call Kagome's doctor. Everyone had done their jobs in about two minutes because of the urgency in Sesshomaru voice, and in about ten minutes, Kagome was almost entirely patched up.

* * *

Sesshomaru had not cared about Kagome's privacy, and Kagome didn't either at the moment, and he had bandaged some bruised ribs, a bleeding breast, a broken thigh and everywhere else. But when he saw her underwear bloody, he asked Sango if she was supposed to be. Sango gave him a upsetting look and shook her head no. Sesshomaru instantly got mad. This wasn't just some random act. Someone had purposely raped and beaten her up. And Sesshomaru knew almost the exact one.

Kagome had passed out after Sesshomaru was done with bandaging her up. He had given her a kiss on the forehead just before her eyes closed. Her felt so sorry for her. She didn't deserve this; any of this.

Kagome's doctor came in and saw Kagome's condition. This was bad. If she had been lying in that alley any longer, her ribs would have pierced her liver and she would have died. And it the ribs hadn't killed her, the lost of blood would have. The doctor did a rape kit and found it positive, but Sesshomaru already told her he knew that because of the blood on her panties. The doctor advised that all her close friends stay with her, so that when she awoke she would feel somewhat happy. For rape victims, if they wake up alone, they would withdraw into themselves and never be able to be brought out. Since Sesshomaru believed a specific person, who happened to be a ex-boyfriend, was the one who did this, the doctor recommended that he didn't come. The doctor left Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Sango with a prescription for Kagome's injuries. Someone, preferably a family member or lover, needed to get that prescription before she awoke. The pills would help her heal and deal with the absolute depression she would deal with. Sango left just after the doctor to get the pills, leaving Sesshomaru alone with Kagome. He watched over her the entire night, not taking a single minute of sleep or rest.

* * *

The next day, Kagome's eyes fluttered open, but she really didn't want to wake up. She just wanted to disappear into the dark, never awaking again. But she couldn't. It just wasn't possible.

She turned her gaze from the uplifting colour of blue on the ceiling to the pale grey of her bed sheets. Sesshomaru saw the movement, but made no sound or acknowledgement of knowing.

Kagome attempted to sit up, but a pain in her entire right side pierced her like a knife, and she fell back down. Sesshomaru leaped to her side and helped her to sit up, which she said not a word to.

"Hey," Sesshomaru finally said almost silently. No respond. "How are you feeling?"

He let her back rest on the head board, allowing her to sit up without his help. She still didn't say a word and avoided his gaze.

"Sango brought you your prescription. You should take it," Sesshomaru said, leaving her side to get the pills and a glass of water.

It took Kagome a while to get the information to trigger something and looked up to Sesshomaru when he returned. He saw her movement and was slightly startled, but the darkness and cold look in her eyes gave him the chills. What once was a lively, happy woman, with smiles that could warm anyone's heat was now a cold, almost empty shell of a woman.

"Here," Sesshomaru addressed, giving Kagome two pills and a glass of water. He saw her arms twitch, but not move at all otherwise. "Sorry, forgot."

She opened her mouth a bit and he carefully helped her take the pills. She barely moved on her own, and didn't say a word throughout this all. He left the almost full glass on the night table next to her and gave her a smile which she only looked at. His smile faded and he placed a light hand on her shoulder.

"We'll get through this together, all right? You don't give up, and I won't," Sesshomaru told her. She didn't make a movement and just looked at him. He turned to leave, but a small, almost silent voice spoke up behind him, causing him to whirl around.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome said. He turned to see her almost looking into his soul. Just like how he used to.

"Yeah, what is it?" Sesshomaru asked softly, facing her entirely.

"I know... I know who... I..." Kagome stuttered and then looked away. He knew what she was trying to say. She was trying to tell him who had done this to her. Yes, he had his assumptions, but if she could say who exactly did this to her, it might help him to put the rightful person behind bars.

"What is it, Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked, sitting on her bed next to her legs and leaning in for comfort. "I'm listening."

"Inuyasha," Kagome said, tears falling from her eyes. "He did... He was the one..."

"I understand. You just get some rest. That's all you need, all right?" Sesshomaru said, cupping her cheek. She gasped and looked at him directly, almost pleading.

"Sesshomaru," she said silently again, "you can't tell."

"What?" Sesshomaru said a little to angrily, which caused Kagome some withdrawal. She completely thought he was angry at her, and she pulled backwards and hung her head. He took a deep breath and looked at her with complete care. "Why not, Kagome?"

"I don't... lose my... job... He... he didn't... he misunder... he was confused..." Kagome stuttered, trying her best just to put two words together.

"How exactly? Did he do this while intoxicated?" Sesshomaru asked. That might just be a defence, if it was true. But Kagome shook her head as much as possible.

"He... he thought... cheating... me," Kagome said, looking at Sesshomaru in the eye. "But... he had... gun..."

"A gun!" Sesshomaru exclaimed, causing Kagome to jump again. He took another deep breath. "What type, Kagome?"

"Pistol... I think... He almost... he almost... shot me... I was so... afraid... I thought I was... going to die..." Kagome said, tears rolling down her face.

"Oh, Kagome. You are such a victim," Sesshomaru said, having the feeling to just give her a comforting hug. But either she would freak out, he would freak out, or he would hurt her.

"He was just... confused... He didn't understand! He was... he got the wrong... inform... information. He thought the... the wrong thing... He thought... me and Kouga, you know?" Kagome said, trying he best to explain. Sesshomaru nodded to tell her he understood.

"Look, I'm going to get down to understand this, ok? You just need to get better, all right? That's what we all want. Sango, Miroku, your mum, Sota. And me," Sesshomaru said, tilting his head and patting her hand. "So just lie back down and sleep, ok? Or rest, for that matter."

Kagome gave the best nod possible, and Sesshomaru helped to lie her down. She gave him a weak smile, and Sesshomaru returned it with a charming one, and left her to sleep.

* * *

Sesshomaru hurried to his study. A pistol was what his father had left him when he died. He quickly flung the desk drawer open and found it empty. No case, either! He slammed it shut with a huge swear word, causing Kagome to jump in her bed. She forced herself upright, though it felt like someone was cutting into her, and looked around. This wasn't like the other room she found herself in. This was more girly, with bright blues, pinks, and yellows. And makeup containers littered the floor. That was the dead giveaway. Unless Sesshomaru was a cross-dresser, which Kagome highly doubted, this was a girl's room. But why would Sesshomaru have one?

"Sesshy, dear, I'M HOME!" Rang throughout the mansion. Kagome winced to the loud sound and heard footsteps. "I hope you don't mind if I drop off some of my stuff in my room."

Kagome suddenly realized that those footsteps were coming closer and that voice was female. This was that girl's room! Kagome forced herself to her feet, in incredible pain, and stood, holding onto the bedpost for stability. But her legs were still too weak to stand and fell to the floor, impacting her head to the ground.

* * *

Sesshomaru dashed through the house, trying to find that girl. If he beat her to the room, it might just save a loud scream echoing through the mansion.

He beat her to it, and saw her lovely smile at him. "Hey Sesshy," she said. Sesshomaru skidded between the girl and the door.

"You can't go in there," Sesshomaru said breathlessly.

"Why not? That's my room!" The girl exclaimed.

"Look, a friend of mine-" Sesshomaru started, but heard a thud in the room behind the door. Something just happened to Kagome!

He flung the door open to find Kagome knocked out on the floor. Sesshomaru rushed to her side and helped her up to the bed, shaking his head mournfully. Kagome was going through too much. And from the looks of it, she was trying to walk. It was too soon for that, and Sesshomaru patted her hand before looking at Rin.

"This is Kagome," Sesshomaru said, pointing to Kagome. "I'll tell you the story later. Just bring your bag and I'll show you a room you can occupy."

"That poor girl!" The girl exclaimed, dropping her bags where she stood and running to Kagome's side. "She looks like she's gone through an ordeal."

"She has. Now please, let's find you a new room," Sesshomaru said. "You can pick your make up later."

"No, I think she'll need it more than me," the girl said, picking up her bags. "Come, let's leave her to sleep."


	6. Chapter 6

Sesshomaru and Kagome: An Elevator Ride

Kagome's eyes finally opened and saw the same blue ceiling. She stretched her arms and sat up to see Sesshomaru pass by her room.

"Hey gorgeous!" Kagome called out. She saw him peak his head into the door way, slightly confused.

"You look like you're in a good mood. And feeling better," Sesshomaru said, entering her room with a smile.

"Oh, I haven't felt this good in weeks," Kagome sighed, yawning. "And I can finally move now."

"Yes, it was unfortunate last week when you fell down the stairs. You are accident prone," he said, ruffling her hair. She cast him a playful glare and then the girl entered. Kagome had only recently met up with her. Her name was Rin and she was Sesshomaru's sister. Kagome and her were extremely close and they would go to the mall and movies together. Well, when Kagome was up to it.

"Hey, K. Want to go to the movies? Sesshy here is going to work, so we should go out and play," Rin said. The girl had explained that it was her own personal nickname for Sesshomaru and used K for Kagome. It helped Rin keep her friends close.

"Shouldn't you go to school for once?" Sesshomaru asked sternly. He had to sometimes keep Rin in check.

"Oh, come on. No one goes to school on Friday," Rin said, flicking her wrist at Sesshomaru. "And it's just one day."

"One day usually turns into one week. If you do this while working, you'd be fired almost instantly," Sesshomaru said sternly. "Now go get ready. I'll drop you off on my way to work."

Rin rolled her eyes and grumbled away. Sesshomaru also rolled his eyes, shook his head and sighed. That girl could be a handful. But he saw Kagome getting out of bed and went to her side to help. She shooed him off and limped over to the dresser. Yes, she could walk, but her broken thigh would take a while to heal.

"So, any visitors while I slept?" Kagome asked.

"Sango and... Just Sango," Sesshomaru said, correcting himself.

"Inuyasha came again, didn't he?" Kagome sighed, closing her eyes for a second before resuming her brushing.

"Yeah, but I just pushed him off my property. He really wants to see you," Sesshomaru said. "He says he's _sorry_ for what he did."

"I heard that sarcasm, Sesshomaru. And, plus, I have to confront him at work. So, one of these days, let me talk to him, ok? It's not like he'll try again with **you** around," Kagome said with a smile when Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Is that all I am to you, a bodyguard?" Sesshomaru asked, resting his body on the doorframe.

"Oh, no, Sesshomaru. You are also very, hum, how do I say it?" Kagome said, scratching her chin.

"Handsome? Cute? Intelligent? Smart?" Sesshomaru said, trying to get some good quality from her.

"That's it! Very annoying," Kagome joked.

"Oh, really? I guess you want to go live with Sango the rest of your life? Hear all the moans, groans and screams coming from upstairs while Miroku's over?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome went to pass him and he took her and pulled him to her. She laughed and he looked at her intensely. "Do you?"

"It's bad enough I hear it from your bedroom when you're alone," Kagome joked. She didn't mind how physical Sesshomaru was. She was comfortable around him and it wasn't like she had any **strong** feelings for him.

"Lies," Sesshomaru defended.

"Yeah, right. Middle of the night and a soft moan or groan coming from upstairs," Kagome said with a playful smile. "Or is that your bitch of the week?"

"Kagome, I don't have bitches of the week. It's more like once every other month. Everyone needs their relaxing time. Yours is reading, mine is girls. I don't criticize your reading, don't criticize my enjoyment," Sesshomaru said, releasing Kagome and walking away.

"My reading doesn't keep my guests up all night!" Kagome yelled down the hallway, causing Sesshomaru to just give her a wave of his hand over his shoulder.

"Later," he replied, "I need to get to work."

Kagome laughed and gave him a farewell as well. She walked down the steps carefully; she really didn't want another replay of the week before when she tripped and fell, knocking herself out once again. And now she could definitely agree with Sesshomaru; she **was** accident prone.

She had a lonely, but enjoyable breakfast and relaxed in the living room with two books and the TV, watching a _Maury_ marathon. She loved that program. But once the marathon was over, she read books. And once those were over, she turned the radio on and relaxed to some music. When her favourite two groups/singers came on, Kelly Clarkson and Evanescence, she had to sing along.

* * *

Kagome was packed already and waiting outside of the mansion for Sesshomaru. She felt so much better now, no longer limping or anything, and was moving back to her place. If Inuyasha was there, she was going to kick him out. She would take him off the lease and everything. He would have three days to move out, or she would throw him out with the police next to her. She was no longer scared of him. 

Sesshomaru drove up eventually and put her bags in the trunk for Kagome. She thanked him and sat in the passenger seat, watching the lovely view. But Sesshomaru always glanced at her every few minutes, which Kagome noticed.

"Is something the matter?" Kagome asked.

"Not at all," Sesshomaru said, turning a corner.

"Then why are you glancing at me every two minutes?" Kagome asked, sitting up and looking at Sesshomaru.

"Well, if you want, I'll go in with you. I mean, you might not be afraid of him, but Inuyasha might not be afraid to slug you if you don't have any protection," Sesshomaru pointed out.

"Now you're offering to be my bodyguard?" Kagome joked, but saw him cast her a serious look. She nodded her head. "I understand, but if he hits me, I'll call the police."

"What if you can't get to the phone? What if he knocks you out? What if he actually uses that gun this time?" Sesshomaru said in almost an outrage.

"What if he doesn't? What if he's changed?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, what if he's changed? Would you allow him back into your life?" Sesshomaru asked, giving Kagome a glance before back onto the road.

"What business of yours is it?" Kagome asked, slightly joking. "But I wouldn't, just to let you know. Maybe as a friend, but absolutely nothing more."

"Perhaps he doesn't even deserve a friendship title. Kagome, you know I don't want you to be hurt again, being now one of your friends, but I can understand if you can let him back into your life. You do love him," Sesshomaru sighed, turning onto the road of the house.

"I did love him. I no longer have those feelings for him. Love can't maintain after a beating, rape, and broken hearts. Let's just drop this conversation. We're almost there," Kagome said. She directed him to which house and he parked at the side of the road.

"So, can I come in?" Sesshomaru asked, getting her bags out of the trunk. Kagome looked at the door and then at Sesshomaru.

"Perhaps you should. You know, just in case," Kagome said. "Plus, I don't think I can carry all those bags on my own."

Sesshomaru cracked a smile and carried the bags to the door. Kagome unlocked it and peaked her head in to hear a disturbing sound. She closed her eyes and looked away for a sec and then flicked the lights on and stepped in. There, on **her** couch, was Kikyou and Inuyasha, doing their daily routine. Kikyou looked at Kagome with wide eyes, as well as Inuyasha.

"Hey, Kags. I didn't think you would here until later," Inuyasha said, sitting up. "Just let me get some pants on."

Kagome took a deep breath and closed her eyes, allowing Kikyou and Inuyasha to both get decent as Sesshomaru walked in with his hands full of bags.

"Where do I put them?" Sesshomaru asked, and saw Kikyou putting her shirt on and gagged.

"Just on the, um, coat hanger," Kagome said, trying to think of a place Kikyou and Inuyasha had not do **it** on. But they had on the counter, couch, floor in millions of places and all of the chairs. So she just thought of the coat hanger and Sesshomaru followed orders and placed each bag on one hook.

"Kags, look, I'm glad you've forgiven me. I really didn't-" Inuyasha started but Kagome interrupted as calmly as possible.

"Get you bags and all of your belongings and get out of here by Monday. Your name will be off of the will, lease, and insurance. I want my car back and every key to my car, house, and desk. Now get a-packing. I'll return on Monday. And **don't** call me ever again," Kagome said calmly and coolly. She turned to Sesshomaru with a smile. "Let's go."

Sesshomaru was astonished by how calmly Kagome had said that and allowed Kagome to exit before him. He cast Inuyasha a dirty look and followed Kagome, slamming the door loudly behind him.

He heard a sob and Kagome turned to him, tears streaming down her face. "I feel so horrible. Did I do the right thing?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, yes, Kagome. You did everything perfect. Come here," Sesshomaru said, and hugged Kagome, letting her lean into him.

"Come on. I need a drink," Kagome said, wiping her tears away and hoping into the car. "Perhaps a tequila."

"Those are strong," Sesshomaru warned her, sliding into the driver's seat. "Are you sure?"

"It's a night to celebrate. Perhaps I'll invite Sango and Miroku," Kagome mumbled and grabbed her cell phone from her jean pocket and dialled Sango's phone number. She quickly invited the pair and told them to meet at the Fisher. It was a night to celebrate, so why not? Anyways, Sesshomaru said he would pay.

* * *

Kagome and Sesshomaru arrived fairly early for drinks, and way before Sango and Miroku had arrived. Kagome had one tequila, but drank pop afterwards, and Sesshomaru had nothing, since he was driving. It was an enjoyable time, even when Kouga stole a kiss from Kagome. He had twirled her off her stool, after the last sip of tequila and kissed her passionately and long, every one who could whistle, whistled. Well, that was except a slightly jealous Sesshomaru who nearly glared at the drunk man. Kagome willingly accepted it, and was breathless when it was over. Sesshomaru didn't say a word until some men started asking Kagome for some lip locking. 

This was after three huge glasses of pop, and she was in her straight mind. It was also when Sesshomaru excused himself to use a restroom.

"Sorry, men. That kiss with Mr. Wolfe was just a friendship one. I really don't know you, so sorry," Kagome said a gentle as possible.

"Oh, come on. You really can't say you know that guy. He flirts with anything that moves. Remember last week when he hit on Jakotsu by accident while he was drunk?" One man asked his buddies, who all laughed.

"Look, I really can't. Sorry," Kagome said, turning back to the table. She heard the men groan and then Kouga's voice.

"Hey, leave the pretty lady alone. She's gone through enough shit," Kouga's slurred words said. "She's just gone through a freaking hard break-up."

"Aw, you poor girl. I'm single, you know?" One man spoke up.

"You're married, Dave. I, on the other hand, am single and cute," another said, leaning in so close to Kagome, to could smell the beer in his breath. She had to back away from these men just to breathe.

"Back away. I'm not a lair, like these too and single and looking," one man spoke up, bumping the second man aside. He spilt a drink over on a table of a huge biker man, who was angered and growled at these men. And that's where bad went to worse.

The biker slugged the man who spilt over the drink. The buddies lashed out and then almost everyone started fighting. Women screamed and ducked for cover. Kagome sat there, and stared wide-eyed as beer bottles started smashing, being hit over men's heads. One man stepped next to Kagome and grabbed her arm, causing her to scream. And that's when Sesshomaru emerged from the restroom to find this entire fight breaking out. He looked for Kagome and found her trying to fight a man who was dragging her out of the bar. He rushed to the door and slugged the man away, causing him to release Kagome. She hid behind Sesshomaru, after screaming from fear, but she felt slightly safer when Sesshomaru showed up. He fought anyone who was friends of the man who grabbed Kagome, and won them all. Eventually, almost no one was left standing in the bar. Every man who had fought were now knocked out on the floor and the ones who were smart and hid were under the bar, shaking. Kagome was also shaking, but standing securely behind Sesshomaru. She did scream when someone placed a hand on her shoulder, causing Sesshomaru to turned around with a fist, almost hitting Miroku in the face.

"Wait! I'm a friend!" Miroku exclaimed, his hands up when he saw the fist flying his way. Sesshomaru stopped and saw that Sango and Miroku had just arrived. At least he didn't have to worry about them during the bar fight. Sango had startled Kagome when touching her shoulder and they both gasped at the site.

"What happened here? Kagome, did you do this again?" Sango asked seriously, looking at her friend.

"You started this?" Sesshomaru exclaimed.

"Not exactly. Men were hitting on me while you were gone, and one knocked over a drink, and **then** it broke out," Kagome explained.

"She isn't exactly the safest person to be in a bar. Too many men think she's hot," Miroku explained, remembering how he had started hitting on Kagome, but found an interest in Sango's strength when hitting him on the head every time Kagome screamed when he touch her butt.

"I wish someone would have warned me before I took her here and left her unsupervised," Sesshomaru sighed, looking at the area. Blood stained the carpet and beer was sticking to Sesshomaru's shoes. "Come on, let's go."

"I should also warn you. Kagome is also dangerous when drunk. She either passes out, which is good, or just goes on a rampage, but only when angered," Miroku told Sesshomaru, stopping at Sesshomaru's car.

"Miroku!" Kagome exclaimed, blushing. It was true, though.

"Thank you. I'll remember that in the future," Sesshomaru said, and to himself added, 'always go to the bathroom before going to a bar with Kagome.'

"Well, Kagome should get some sleep. She's starting work tomorrow, so see you later," Sango said, giving Kagome a peck on the cheek and Sesshomaru a wave. Miroku just gave a wave and they left in Miroku's pickup truck. Sesshomaru and Kagome entered the car, but Sesshomaru didn't start it up. He turned to Kagome, who looked at him nervously. His arm rested on the headrest of her seat casually.

"Was all that Miroku said true?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome sighed before nodding. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"What was I supposed to say? 'Let's go to the bar, oh and just to tell you, I'm dangerous there.' You would have never let me go," Kagome told him.

"Well..." Sesshomaru said, trying to think of a comeback, but she had a point. He wouldn't have let her go if she told him that. "We could have gone elsewhere."

"Like where?" Kagome asked.

"The carnival is in town," Sesshomaru said.

"Maybe tomorrow. I'm tired and need to sleep. Can we please go?" Kagome asked, tapping her fingers on the dashboard. Sesshomaru sighed, but turned the car on and headed toward the mansion. Perhaps after work tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

Sesshomaru and Kagome: An Elevator Ride

Sesshomaru drove Kagome in. Both were starting relatively at the same time on Saturdays, and Sesshomaru wanted to see if Kagome needed any help with her desk. He had ordered a new one, even though she had said she didn't need one, and wanted to see if it would work up to standards. She thanked him when she saw it. It was slightly bigger than her old one, and wasn't as scratched up as before, but she told him he really didn't need to.

"Yes," he told her, "I didn't need to, but you needed it. I wasn't going to let you work off of such a crappy desk."

Kagome finally accepted the gift and told him she would be fine and that he needed to get to work. He invited her out for lunch, but she held up her paper bag lunch. "Sorry, already prepared," she told him apologetically.

He shrugged and told her he would be in his office if she needed anything and she smiled and held up her cell phone.

"I thought I was supposed to call you on your number if I needed anything," Kagome joked as Sesshomaru hit the elevator button.

"Oh, use both. I might not be in my office, but I'll always pick up my cell," he told her.

"That's your cell number?" Kagome asked astonished.

"Yep," Sesshomaru told her. The elevator came and he gave her a wave as he entered it. "See you later."

Kagome waved good-bye as well and got down to work. She did the envelopes first, putting Inuyasha's at the corner of her desk and the rest in a different pile. Then she tried to log into her computer. But it would always have the message, "Wrong username or password. Please try again."

So she retyped it. "Wong username or password. Please try again."

Kagome tried three times before she was completely confused. She used all of her previous passwords, but none of them worked. And Inuyasha wasn't in the office yet, so she didn't know what to do. She then thought of an idea, grabbed all of Sesshomaru's envelopes and hurried to the elevator. But it didn't come to pick up passengers; it came to drop them off. Inuyasha and a happy Kikyou walked out, Kikyou purposely bumping into Kagome.

"Oops, sorry. I _really_ didn't see you there," Kikyou said in her high pitched voice.

"Hey, Kagome," Inuyasha said in a mocking tone.

"Um, hi Inuyasha," Kagome said.

"Look, Kags, I need to talk to you in my office," Inuyasha said. His expression turned cold. "Now."

Kagome opened her mouth to say she was going to go deliver the mail, but she changed her mind and nodded, following Inuyasha. Kikyou did as well, making Kagome feel weary. When they all entered Inuyasha's office, Inuyasha asked _Kikyou_ to close the door and for Kagome to sit down.

"Look, Kags, I needed to make a decision for the company. Seeing that we have our difficulties, I was just thinking we should have a change in staff. I might have guessed by your computer screen that you can't get into your computer. You see, I've decided, perhaps, that this thing between us, or lack of, is probably going to jeopardize this company. So, sorry, Kags, but I have to let you go. I'll give you a few days, perhaps three, but I need your stuff out so Kikyou's can come in," Inuyasha told Kagome in his most _insincere_ voice.

Kagome heard a high pitched chuckled behind her, but ignored it. "You're replacing me with Kikyou?" Kagome asked, trying her best not to cry, or crack her voice, or show any sign of this news effecting her badly.

"Yes. I mean, you two are sisters, twin sisters, to be exact, so many people probably not even know the difference, and she can work just as well as you, so it's great for the company. And me and Kikyou don't have the difficulties we do, so it's good for me as well. It's good for everyone. Well, everyone but you, Kags. I'm really sorry to have to let you go," Inuyasha said, tapping her hand. She allowed him and put a big smile on.

"I'll have my stuff out by Monday," Kagome told Inuyasha.

"Same here. Your place will be rid of my stuff by Monday. See, everything's working perfectly," Inuyasha said and then passed Kagome a paycheck. "This is the check of this month."

It showed the exact amount Kagome regularly got. Kagome nodded and stood.

"Mr. Hanyou, Miss. Miko-" Kagome said, but was interrupted by Kikyou.

"That's _Ms._ Miko, to you. You are now Miss. Miko. That's what you get!" Kikyou crackled, but Inuyasha put a hand on her shoulder.

"Now, now. We agreed not to be _too_ mean to her," Inuyasha said, with a cold expression. "Now, get out of my office."

Kagome slammed the door open and went to her desk, getting her items into boxes that were now on her chair. She put them in nicely and neatly, so nothing would break. She put her most valuable possessions in first, just in case she should return and find some stuff missing.

She tried to keep tears from falling, but as she entered the elevator, she let them fall.

"Kagome, what's the matter?" Sesshomaru asked, standing at the corner of the elevator. Kagome was too upset to notice and quickly wiped her eyes and shook her head.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing," Kagome said as the elevator hit the main level. Sesshomaru and Kagome exited, but Sesshomaru called Kagome's name before she got too far.

"Come on, what's the matter? Why are all your-" Sesshomaru stopped himself. All her stuff that was on her desk was in the box she was carrying.

"He let me go and is replacing me with _Ms._ Miko. It's no big. I'm just going to die of starvation for no money to buy groceries, that's all," Kagome said, turning and walking outside. Sesshomaru decided to help Kagome calm down instead of beating the shit out of Inuyasha. He could do that off of the company time and property.

"Kagome, come here," Sesshomaru said, taking Kagome's box and binging her into an embrace. She cried while in his arms, and he just told her to calm down and relax and he would get to the bottom of this and find out how this did not go through him.

Kagome nodded and picked her box back up off the sidewalk.

"Pack your stuff in my car. I'll drive you to my place. You can crash there until Inuyasha moves out," Sesshomaru told Kagome. "I'll even help you move your stuff so you're out of their way and away from them faster, if that's all right with you."

Kagome nodded and thanked Sesshomaru greatly; he really didn't need to be doing this, but it was greatly appreciated that he was. He rubbed her arm and took her box, telling her he would take this one to the car and that she should go back upstairs to continue packing. She nodded and started heading back before coming back.

"Thanks, once again," Kagome said, giving Sesshomaru a peck on the cheek. "It is so nice to have you around."

"Yeah, I know. I'm a very nice man to be around," Sesshomaru joked causing Kagome to smile. She thanked him again and hurried back up to her desk to continue packing. Though, Sesshomaru went to his car, and, once placing the box in his trunk, cupped his cheek where Kagome had kissed him. Was that her emotions going wild? Or did she really mean that kiss? Or was it just a friendship one, like some girls called them?

He shook his head and ignored it. Perhaps he had imagined the whole thing.

* * *

Kagome held her lips while in the elevator. Had she really kissed him? Yes. She couldn't get the feel of his soft skin against her lips out of her mind. She really hadn't meant to. He was just being so sweet, unlike Inuyasha. There she went again, comparing Sesshomaru to Inuyasha. 'Well, just stop,' she told herself. 'Sesshomaru is obviously better, so just admit that and forget about Inuyasha.' 

But she couldn't. Maybe just ignore him eventually, but never forget. How could she forget the man who raped her, broke her heart more times than anyone she knew, and fired her because of their "difficulties?" She couldn't, she realized. But moving on would be one way to ignore him and all the bad memories that came with him.

When the elevator dinged to let Kagome off, she saw Inuyasha and Kikyou at her desk, Kikyou inspecting it and Inuyasha using the keys to try to get in. But it seemed like he had failed. Kagome personal thanked herself for taking everything off her desk on her first trip. She knew Inuyasha and Kikyou too well.

"Miss. Miko, why do these keys not work? Did you change the locks without any permission? I guess I can put that down as another reason why I fired you," Inuyasha commented with a evil smile and then looked at Kikyou when she spoke up.

"This desk isn't the right colour. Who chose this out, you Inuyasha?" Kikyou whined in her high pitched voice.

"What do you mean? I told you it was brown," Inuyasha said.

"No, it's cherry something. It's not brown," Kikyou whined. "I want a brown desk."

"Kagome, did you get a desk in here on Friday? While I was busy packing my stuff up and trying to move out of your house since you so demanded it, and you do this!" Inuyasha exclaimed, getting many heads turned their way.

"She did not get a new desk in here while you were away. It was I," Sesshomaru said, walking to stand beside Kagome. He just glanced at her and then Inuyasha.

"You? Who gave you permission?" Inuyasha demanded.

"I am the boss of this company. The owner and runner of Inu Corp. I should ask you the same thing," Sesshomaru said with a glare. "How, I ask, did you get Miss. Miko fired without it going through me first?"

"Heh, I have my ways. All I had to do was tell them you were seeing her and would almost definitely say no, they agreed to it. The distributors of this company are so persuasive," Inuyasha told Sesshomaru.

"You would need proof of that, Mr. Hanyou," Sesshomaru stated. "You have no proof."

"Oh, really? I videotaped Kagome driving your million-dollar car, you defending her in a bar fight, and I just paid someone to catch that kiss outside this building. You can't even save your relationship outside of the property," Inuyasha hissed.

Kagome was about to mention Inuyasha's relationship with Kikyou, but Sesshomaru held an arm out across Kagome's body.

"She'll be out of here almost immediately. Just let her go and she'll be gone. Out of your life forever," Sesshomaru said. "So just go into that pretty little office of yours and wait until my car leaves the parking lot. Then get your pretty little surgical bodies out of here, and only when my car leaves the parking lot," Sesshomaru said with almost a growl. He gave Kagome a nod and then walked away. After the elevator came, he turned back around to see Inuyasha. "Oh, and yes. You and that bitch of yours is no longer allowed in my house. Ever!"

He disappeared behind the doors of the elevator, leaving Kagome to pack with almost no protection. She didn't mind. Sango, who had witnessed the entire thing, walked next to Kagome and brought some of her boxes. She helped Kagome pack, since it was probably obvious Sesshomaru was too angry to return. Kagome had the rest of her stuff in two boxes, and she and Sango brought them down to Sesshomaru's car. He sat in the driver seat. He looked like he was cursing and swearing inside, but neither girl could hear exactly what he was saying.

"Listen, Kagome," Sango said in a whisper, laying the box she was carrying down into the trunk, "I really think you should spend this week with Sesshomaru. Inuyasha can be an ass, but you seem very happy with Sesshomaru."

"I'm not _with_ him, if you are thinking like that," Kagome told Sango, slamming the trunk closed. "He's just a friend."

"Kagome," Sango said, and then sighed. "I just want you happy. Miroku, too. And your mom-"

"What about my mom? You told her I was seeing Sesshomaru didn't you!" Kagome demanded. Sango held her hands up to defend herself, but it wouldn't exactly do any good if Kagome was to lash out.

"I didn't tell her that. I just told her that you broke up with Inuyasha and was now staying with his older brother, Sesshomaru. That's all. She told me that you should start a completely new relationship, and forget Inuyasha. She was happy you were over with him," Sango told her friend.

"Typical. She never agrees with boys. Hojo was too smart, Inuyasha was too rough and I bet if Sesshomaru showed up with me next week, she'll say he's too perfect!" Kagome said and then placed her hands over her mouth. Too much info shared.

"You think he's perfect?" Sango asked with a very mischievous smile on her face.

"Exactly what I was thinking," Sesshomaru said, the driver's door open and him leaning on the roof of the car.

"Uh," Kagome said. Yes, perhaps she thought he was perfect, but if she said that, she'll blush because Sesshomaru would compliment her like crazy, and Sango would never stop teasing her about her "relationship" with Sesshomaru. And if she said no, well, it would be a lie.

"Your colour speaks for you. Now, hop in. We better get your stuff to my place," Sesshomaru said, nodding at Sango. "You should get back upstairs to work. I wouldn't want you to be relying on Miroku for food on _his_ income."

Sango waved good-bye to the two and left upstairs. Kagome climbed into the car, happening to be a Buick, and just relaxed in the car while Sesshomaru drove out. She sighed a couple of times during the ride, and Sesshomaru finally had to ask what was up.

"Oh, nothing. It's just, how am I supposed to survive? I still have to pay rent, buy food and try to get a job," Kagome slightly complained. She sighed again and looked over at him. "I must be complaining a lot. Sorry."

"No, it's all right. I can understand what you are going through. Now, until you get another job, you can stay at my place. You can sell your car and house, and stay at my place permentally, if you wish," Sesshomaru said, stopping at a red light and looking over at Kagome. But she shook her head.

"I need to fend on my own," she said. "Plus, I'd just be a burden."

"You haven't been, and how would you fend on your own with no money? Come on. I insist you stay," Sesshomaru said.

Kagome turned to him and sighed once more before nodding. "I promise, I'll repay you everything when I get the money," Kagome told him as the light turned green.

"No need. I just want to help. It's the way I am," Sesshomaru told her.

"But I still will. It's just the way I am," Kagome told him, looking out the window again.

"Just listen to me," Sesshomaru told her, with a glance away from the road and patting her hand, "it's all right. I just want to see you back on your feet again. Hell, what are friends for then?"

"I guess," Kagome sighed, with a slight smile. But, she thought, Sango's her friend, so why isn't she doing all this stuff? Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru and caught him with a smile her way before to the road and got slightly suspicious. Was there a reason for all this kindness? Did he need to redo a debt from her family or something? Like, he had all this money, and he was spending it on her? It just wasn't, well, normal. Rich men don't just act all kind and nice exactly one day after a break-up, especially to his little half-brother. She remembered how nice he was when she walked down the street and found him. Instant kindness. Instant gentleness. It just wasn't normal, especially a rich owner of the corporation she worked in.

"A problem, Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked, catching her staring at him. She blinked, smiled and told him no.

"No, it's just something that caught my eye," Kagome said quickly.

"My good looks? My charm?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No, the mustard moustache," Kagome told him, seeing the yellow line above his lips. He took a quick look in the rear-view mirror at a red light and wiped it away quickly, with a slight pink lighting his cheeks.

"Uh, thanks," he said almost quickly.

"Oh, a widdle shy, are we, Sesshomaru?" Kagome teased. She and Sesshomaru were close, but like close friends or siblings. He ruffled her hair and laughed.

"Gosh, Kagome. You really know how to embarrass me," Sesshomaru said, turning into the driveway of the mansion.

"It's my job," Kagome laughed.

"No, it's Rin's. She's my sister," Sesshomaru told her.

"And then what am I to you? Just a _friend_?" Kagome demanded.

"No," Sesshomaru said, hitting the button for the garage.

"Oh, I'm so offended," Kagome said, crossing her arms with a playful pout.

"How? You're my best friend," Sesshomaru whispered into her ear, driving into the packed garage. She laughed and thanked him. She really liked how he could always make him laugh. And he was also there for her when she was down. It was great.

"Look, I'll take the boxes out of the trunk, later, ok? You should get back to work," Kagome told Sesshomaru as he exited the car as well as her.

"Yeah, I can agree with you there. I'll take the Ferrari, so you should go rest. It's been an eventful day. Call family and close friends that **aren't** working, ok?" Sesshomaru told her, walking over to the red Ferrari.

"Yeah, sure. Perhaps my mom. See you later, right? Around eight, right?" Kagome asked, determining the time he would come.

"Perhaps later, perhaps sooner. You'll never know," Sesshomaru said, and with taking a chance, leaned over to Kagome and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. "Repayment."

Kagome smiled and waved him off and cupped her cheek, exactly how Sesshomaru had after Kagome kissed him. She sighed, smiled widely and hurried upstairs to relax. Perhaps a long nap, and afterwards a bath, and then...


	8. Chapter 8

Sesshomaru and Kagome: An Elevator Ride

Kagome took a very long nap and awoke around seven. Her muscles ached, so she decided on a bath. Not expecting Sesshomaru to return until later, she just took two towels and closed the door behind her, making a warm, bubbly bath in one of the many bathrooms. She soaked and washed, enjoying the warm water over some of her still bruised body parts and relaxed until her alarm went off. She should only stay in a bath for so long, or she would moisturize her skin too much. She wrapped a towel around her and exited the bathroom to find a wet Sesshomaru walking through the front doors. Kagome gripped the towel that covered her as a lifeline while Sesshomaru didn't even notice her.

"HEY, I'M home..." Sesshomaru started yelling until her saw her standing near him, a towel her only source of privacy, staring at him like some intruder. Like a deer caught in headlights. "Uh, have a nice bath?"

"TURN!" Echoed through the entire mansion, causing a stir in some of the floors by the servants and even Rin poked her head out of her room to find out the source of the commotion.

* * *

"Hey, hey. Look, it wasn't my fault," Sesshomaru said through a closed door. "You were the one who dropped the towel."

"Doesn't mean you had to gawk at me with your mouth wide open. Are you that perverted?" Kagome snapped behind the door.

"I was just shocked," Sesshomaru said truthfully. Something slammed inside, perhaps a drawer.

"What, I'm that ugly in your eyes?" Kagome snapped.

"No, the bruises. They still aren't healed?" Sesshomaru said almost softly. Kagome swung the door open with a shocked expression on her face.

"Was that what you were looking at?" Kagome asked softly.

"Yeah. I mean, maybe a glance-" He never finished that sentence, because Kagome slapped him across the face and stomped away. Even Rin, who was standing nearby, shook her head shamefully and walked on by without a word.

* * *

At supper, Kagome had to sit across from Sesshomaru, but never made eye contact. She was still angry about the towel incident.

"Look-" Sesshomaru was about to apologize, but Rin tapped his hand and shook her head no. "Why not?"

"Just look," Rin said in a whisper.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and then at her plate. She just stirred her food around, not a single bite taken. She looked up and excused herself from the table and left up to the second floor. But that wasn't where her room was.

"She didn't take a bite, Sesshomaru. What's going on?" Rin asked.

"She got fired today," Sesshomaru told Rin, sighing.

"Oh, poor girl," Rin said.

"Yeah, by Inuyasha," Sesshomaru added. Rin gasped.

"Did you beat the shit out of him?" Rin asked hopefully. She got a look that actually looked more depressed than angry or shameful, and shut up.

"No, actually. He was out before me," Sesshomaru told Rin. "Look, what am I supposed to do? I want to help, but she is so secluded recently, especially after everything with Inuyasha. But I overheard she was going to her mother's next week, so, should I go as well?"

"No," Rin simply said. "Leave her to some alone time. Time with family will definitely help. I mean, if you're around her 24/7, how will she have any time to think or just have some peaceful and relaxing time? When she wants to talk to you, she'll call. Just be ready to answer," Rin told Sesshomaru, standing up. "Now, if you don't mind, I have a guest to feed."

"A guest?" Sesshomaru asked. He didn't know about this. But before he could question anymore, Rin was out of the dining room, heading towards her room. Sesshomaru sighed and decided perhaps work needed to be done. He left with the car back to the office building and worked up in his office. Rin "fed" her guest, and Kagome spent the night curled up in a ball, crying, in a chair in the library.


	9. Chapter 9

Sesshomaru and Kagome: An Elevator Ride

Kagome forgave Sesshomaru on the incident the next day and everything was fine again. Kagome then told Sesshomaru about visiting her mother the next week.

"Oh, yeah, that's fine. I already knew, you see. I overheard you and Sango talking yesterday about it," Sesshomaru told Kagome.

"Thank you for understanding," Kagome said with a smile. "So, you're off today?"

"Yeah. I was planning on going down to the rink today. You know, with it being winter now and all. Want to come?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Oh, yeah. Sure, I'd love to. I used to be a wonderful skater, but work cut into my time and all my free time was taking up by Inuyasha's demands or something or another. I haven't skated in such a long time," Kagome sighed.

"Ok, grab your skates and let's go," Sesshomaru said, walking to his. Kagome stammered before telling him she left her skates at the house where Inuyasha was staying. "Oh, what's your shoe size?"

"Eight, women's," Kagome answered.

"Here," Sesshomaru said, passing some shiny pink skates. "My last girlfriend's."

Kagome chuckled at that comment and tried them on. Perfect fit. "Did you really mean that girlfriend comment?" Kagome asked as they drove to the rink in Sesshomaru's black BMW.

"Yes. Kagura Fujin, I recall," Sesshomaru said. "Nasty fantasies, I might say."

Kagome gagged and took that thought out of her mind. Gosh, Sesshomaru shared a little too much information, **a lot**.

* * *

Once Sesshomaru unlocked the doors to the empty rink, Kagome slipped the skates on and stumbled onto the ice. But she fell flat on her ass with her first step. She cursed about once or twice and Sesshomaru just chuckled, helping her to her feet.

"Take it slowly," Sesshomaru said, skating away from her backwards. Doing a twist in the middle of the rink didn't help, and Kagome fell again, this time onto her stomach. Sesshomaru laughed again, only infuriating Kagome more. "Ok, I'll help."

Kagome was helped to her feet once again and Sesshomaru took her hands, steadying her. She started skating on her own, but Sesshomaru told her just to be dragged along so that she got used to the skates. She hated the thought, but he went slowly backwards, taking her with him. He held her hands tightly, but not too tightly that it blocked the circulation or anything like that, but enough so that she was steady and that if she fell, he could help her up instantly.

"Oh, gosh. I feel so small," Kagome said as she glided on her own next to Sesshomaru. He had his hand on her back, steadying her. He laughed at that comment and caught her from falling once again.

"Just quiet and steady," Sesshomaru said.

"But it's true," Kagome said, gliding over to the wall and grabbing it with a death grip, hoping it would steady her. "I used to be able to do twirls and jumps and axels and everything."

"Really? That's shocking since you actually are now looking like it's your first time on skates, ever," Sesshomaru said, skidding to a halt next to her.

"Yeah. I haven't been on skates in years, so give me a break. It really doesn't help when you keep doing all those jumps and twirls and stuff like that when I'm trying to get my ass off the ice," Kagome sort of snapped. Sesshomaru laughed again and Kagome was just infuriated. How could he think this was so funny? "It's not funny!"

"The way you put it, it is. I can't help it. You just say it so funny," he said with a smile. He reverted to more seriousness, but a smirk remained. "Look, you just have to get used to the skates and skating. How about come in every Sunday, since I'm off those days, and we can skate? It's empty in here up until one, so we'll have lots of time alone. And plus, in January, the pool in the basement of the mansion freezes by my staff and I use that as my skating rink afterwards. You can join me if you like."

"Sure, just I'm going to be gone this Sunday. I'm planning on staying with my mom for a few days, leaving on Wednesday, if you don't mind," Kagome told Sesshomaru, skating along the wall. She kept one hand on it to steady herself, the other one flying back and forth every time she lost some balance. Sesshomaru grabbed that one and kept her steady with it. It also enabled her from poking his eye out.

"No, I don't mind," Sesshomaru told her, allowing her to step back onto land. "But I will miss you."

"Aw, so sweet," Kagome sighed with a laugh.

"Seriously. Who else will bother me or make me laugh?" Sesshomaru said, scratching his chin. "Oh, yeah, Rin."

Kagome laughed and stumbled to sit on a bench. She removed the skates from her sore feet and rubbed her feet with her hands. Gosh, now she remembered why she hadn't exactly minded missing all the skating. It usually killed her feet afterwards. She looked up from her feet to Sesshomaru landing an axel. But he lost his balance and skid to his knees. Kagome slipped her boots on and walked to the wall separating the ice from the land and watched him try over and over, but he would always land off balance and skid to his knees.

"Hey, come over here," Kagome said to Sesshomaru, walking to the opening in the wall. Sesshomaru skated over there, stopping perfectly. "Try a little twist of your foot before you land. It'll keep you balanced and steady and also allow you to continue skating easily."

"And this coming from a girl who falls on her butt every few minutes," Sesshomaru joked.

"Come on, trust me. I had that axel with some difficulty until my trainer told me to do that twist. Just try it," Kagome told him. He shook his head.

"I'll get it, eventually," he told her. He then looked up at the clock. It was almost one. "Let's go. The public should be coming in soon."

He stepped onto land and quickly changed to his boots, sliding the protectors over his skates. Kagome glanced at hers; open blade.

"That's really dangerous, you know?" Sesshomaru told Kagome, picking up her skates. "They can cut the slightest thing with the wrong move."

"That's why you're carrying them, isn't that right?" Kagome joked, skipping away. She did a pretend twirl and seemed like she was in a very good mood. Sesshomaru just laughed and walked out to the car, Kagome fooling around and laughing and making jokes.

* * *

Kagome made sure that her cell phone and charger were packed when she was waiting for the taxi to pick her up. She double-checked that she had her money for the food she needed and id and everything necessary for a trip.

"Waiting for a cab, in this rain?" Sesshomaru asked, coming up from behind her. She looked behind her and nodded and then out into the rain. Yep, rain was expected for that day. "I could drive you. I mean, you'll be there in a snap, instead of waiting forever for a cab."

"Don't want to be a bother. And it's not like I'm getting wet or anything," Kagome said.

"I insist. When do you have to be there, by the way?" Sesshomaru asked. "And where, exactly?"

"It's just in the next state, in L.A," Kagome old him with a sigh.

"A simple trip. I'll get the Ferrari," Sesshomaru said, disappearing.

Kagome turned and responded, "The red one, please!"

The red Ferrari pulled up, and Kagome flipped her hood on her head and carried her bags into Sesshomaru's trunk. She then climbed into the passenger seat.

"A little wet, huh?" Sesshomaru teased.

"You could have helped!" Kagome snapped playfully.

Sesshomaru chuckled and started driving, heading down the highway to L.A.

* * *

It was much better scene in the neighbourhood Kagome had Sesshomaru drive down. She told him number 21, so he drove slowly, looking at every number. Finally seeing number 21, he drove into the driveway. It was quite a shock; Kagome's family lived in a church!

"You never told me your father is a reverend," Sesshomaru said.

"He wasn't," Kagome said, exiting the car. "My mother is the one."

"She's a priestess?" Sesshomaru asked, exiting the car. "Then what is your father doing then?"

"Being food for worms, I guess," Kagome said, popping the trunk and pulling bags out.

"Oh, I didn't know," Sesshomaru said quite shameful.

"No problem. He's been dead for years. Just don't mention it in front of my mother. She knew him more than me," Kagome said, seeing her mother run down the steps of the church.

"Well, of course. She was married to him," Sesshomaru said.

"I was three when he died," Kagome remarked. "Now just shut up!"

Sesshomaru fell silent, much to Kagome's pleasure, just as Kagome received a huge hug from her mother.

"Kagome! You're finally home!" Kagome's mother exclaimed, finally releasing Kagome. She caught a flash of silver and looked over to find a man standing tall, who looked a lot like Inuyasha. She leaned over to Kagome's ear. "Is he who you're dating now?"

Sesshomaru caught that and went on alert. Did she call them dating?

"Mother, Sango's been lying to you. I'm not seeing anyone at the moment. This is Mr. Sesshomaru Youkai. Sesshomaru, Mother dearest," Kagome said, introducing them.

"Oh, him, Inuyasha's older brother," Kagome's mother said, holding out a hand to shake. Sesshomaru accepted it. "It's lovely to meet you, Mr. Youkai. Kagome talks about you often."

"Do not!" Kagome said, a blush creeping up her cheeks. Sesshomaru put note to that.

"Just call me Sesshomaru and I am very flattered. I see where Kagome gets her very kind ways and looks," Sesshomaru said. Kagome's mother had the exact blush, and tried to hid it by holding her cheeks.

"I like him, Kagome," Kagome's mother whispered. "He's your best so far."

"MOTHER!" Kagome exclaimed, her blush growing deeper.

"Would you like to stay for supper? My dearest son, Sota, is making he famous sushi. You must stay and try it," Kagome's mother insisted.

"I shall, since I have heard Kagome's brother is going into being a chef," Sesshomaru said. Kagome did talk a lot, but it wasn't like Sesshomaru didn't listen. He heard, and remembered, every word.

Sesshomaru offered the women his arms, which both accepted with smiles and led them inside.

"Kagome, dear, show him around. I need to finish practicing for this Sunday," Kagome's mother said. "You can bring your bags up later."

Kagome's mother gave Sesshomaru a shy wave good-bye and left the main hall.

"Sesshomaru, right this way," Kagome told him, walking up the steps of the old church. Upstairs, Sesshomaru saw many pictures hanging on the wall. mostly of kids, or family portraits. He stopped to look at them all, but when he saw a little girl in a tutu, he asked if that was Kagome. She blushed her darkest shade of red and nodded to the ground.

"Nice, almost innocent. Is this how you started skating?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Somewhat," Kagome said, and then remembered she had tons of pictures in her room of her as a little kid, some **very** embarrassing. "Uh, promise me this stays between us?"

"Sure. It's too cute to share," Sesshomaru said with a smile and continued following Kagome down the hall. Her room, she told him, was at the end of the hall, so it gave him more pictures to see. Some were of Sota and Kagome's parents in their early years. But others actually had Inuyasha in them. He was holding Kagome with great smiles, and every one Sesshomaru pointed out, Kagome took off the wall. She had about five under her arm by the time she got to her room.

She opened her door and threw the pictures onto her bed. It was quiet neat room, with nothing on the floor or out of place. Everything had it's place, and was in it, and her desk was almost completely cleared. Except more pictures were on it. He walked over to it and laughed. One was Kagome as a child in a bubble bath that looked like too many bubbles and not enough water. Another showed an older Kagome, more likely a year ago, landing a triple axel perfectly. She was dressed very nicely in that one.

"Intrigued?" Kagome asked shyly, wondering how he thought of her as a child.

"Any others?" Sesshomaru asked, picking up the one while she skated.

"Actually, of that, yes," Kagome said, going over to her bookshelf and taking out an album. She flipped through the pages, trying to find the section where the pictures of her skating. But Sesshomaru caught a picture that did intrigue him and stopped her. She saw the picture that he was looking at. She and her father in the background of a large castle. She remembered the man that had taken that photo was slightly like Sesshomaru. He **did** have silver hair. Oh was that the present mixing up with her past. "What is it, Sesshomaru?"

"I've seen that picture before," Sesshomaru said. He seemed like he was looking at the picture intensely, trying to figure out where. He then took his wallet out and flipped through the pictures in it and finally found where he had seen it before. It had been in his father's wallet, which he inherited, and there it was again. It was exactly the same.

"Where did you get that?" Kagome exclaimed.

"It was my father's wallet," Sesshomaru said trying to find some sort of difference in the picture, but it was the complete same.

"So, your father took my picture all that time ago?" Kagome asked. "How can he still be alive?"

"He isn't, that's the thing. But Kagome, we... we're..." Sesshomaru turned to her. He really, truly hoped it wasn't her, but it turned out to be.

"We're what?" Kagome asked, looking up at him with worry.

"We're-" Sesshomaru was about to say, but Kagome's mother walked in.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Sota's home and really wants to see his older sister," Kagome's mother said apologetically. A teenage boy came running in and Kagome and him hugged.

"Sota, you little twerp. How ya doing?" Kagome asked, giving her brother a nuggie.

"Now I know why I never called," Sota joked, trying to get out of Kagome's grasp. Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru who was looking out the window.

"Look, we'll catch up at supper, ok? I have a guest here, so if you-" Kagome was interrupted by Sota.

"Inuyasha, come on. I have this brand new-" Sota then saw the man turn and find out it wasn't Inuyasha. "Oh, really sorry sir. I thought you were Kagome's fiance."

"Fiance?" Sesshomaru asked, slightly shocked. Kagome gave Sota a look and Kagome's mother and brother left the room in a hurry. Kagome closed the door behind them. She dug into her pocket and found the ring Inuyasha had used to propose to her with.

"He asked me two months ago," Kagome told Sesshomaru passing him the ring to inspect. He did and then looked up at Kagome.

"Did you-" Kagome interrupted.

"Accept? No. We had just been on a break, so why would I say yes?" Kagome asked. She sat down next to Sesshomaru had him give her it back. "But now that I think about it, Inuyasha wanted me to marry him this day, here, in my church."

"Why do you have the ring then?" Sesshomaru asked.

"He told me to have it and think it over. Perhaps I would change my mind," Kagome said, and looked away from Sesshomaru and let a sob let lose. Sesshomaru went to touch her shoulder comforting, but pulled his hand back. "Now that I think about it, I went home to tell him I decided to marry him and that's how I found them. On my couch, in my house, with **my sister**!"

"Kagome, perhaps I should go," Sesshomaru said, looking away.

Kagome looked at him with shock. "No, I'm not blaming you. You can stay, I insist you stay for at least Sota's cooking. He's great, I tell you," Kagome said, standing up with Sesshomaru. "Please."

"Kagome, I need to get back anyways. I need to get to work tomorrow early in the morning, so please. Tell your mother I'm sorry," Sesshomaru said, passing Kagome without a look. He opened her door and looked back at her. "Thanks for showing me your pictures."

He left down the hall with Kagome standing in the middle of her room heart-broken. She didn't mean to push him away, or out, for that matter. But she did that to everyone. It shouldn't have been a shock. She was about to close the album, but found the picture they had been looking at missing. Sesshomaru must've taken it with him. She shrugged. It was no big deal. He probably knew more about the picture than her.

She put the album back on the shelf and hurried downstairs, following the smell of sushi, to tell her mother and brother Sesshomaru wouldn't be joining them. At least there would be one good thing that night; homemade cooking.


	10. Chapter 10

Sesshomaru and Kagome: An Elevator Ride

Kagome couldn't get her mind off of him. She dreamed about him, saw him in her room and heard his voice in complete silence. And now, just looking out her window of the car, she saw him sitting next to her, holding her hand with a huge smile plastered on his face. Sesshomaru, that great figure in her mind.

They hadn't called each other since the day Kagome arrived in town. And now Kagome, Kagome's mother, Sota and Sota's new girlfriend were driving down the countryside to see some carnival. If only Sesshomaru could be with her right now, everything would be perfect.

She sighed and looked inside the car. Why was she thinking this? Was she truly obsessed about him? Or in love? Was being in love being obsessed? She saw Sota and him girlfriend, blowing kisses at each other through she rear-view mirror without being caught. She never was like that with Inuyasha. It was always, "Do this, Kagome," or "Do that, Kagome." She was either on a break with Inuyasha, running errands for him, or being his little trophy on his shelf. All that she hated. But, if these feelings the truly thought she had for Sesshomaru were true, was it possible it would be different? Their friendship did already involve some physical contact and neither seemed to mind. But would they get too physical too fast, and they drift away? She wouldn't be able to go through another heartbreak. Perhaps she should try someone from a different family. Perhaps Kouga? That kiss while they both were drunk was kind of steamy. She couldn't exactly insure that if no one was around, she might have gone the entire way. That's what she was afraid of; going too far. She always either was just right, or too low. She sighed and looked back out the window. Perhaps just a break from it all would be good.

"We're here!" Kagome's mother exclaimed. Sota and his girlfriend smiled lovely smiles at each other and climbed out of the car. Their hands instantly locked and they ran off into the crowd like a pair of lovers. Kagome's mother and Kagome were left behind, trying to find something to do. Nothing really appealed to Kagome, even though he mother tried to get Kagome onto some rides, the girl would just refuse. It would be no fun without Sesshomaru here. A thought came to mind. Just call him up!

She escaped to a quiet part of the carnival and quickly popped out her cell phone. It was fully charged. Great! She looked up Sesshomaru's number and held the phone to her ear. 'Come on, pick up. Pick up, damn it!' Kagome thought eagerly.

"You've reached Mr. Youkai's cell phone. Sorry, I'm with a girl right now, but please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Bye!"

Kagome snapped her cell phone closed. He could be with her at a carnival and he's at home with a girl probably screaming under him! She redialled and he picked up.

" 'Ello?" Sesshomaru said, somewhat drowsy.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, slightly weary.

"Kag?" Sesshomaru asked. She almost wince. Well, it wasn't exactly like Inuyasha's nickname for her, so it would do.

"Yeah, it's me. Do you have time?" Kagome asked, sitting on a bench.

"Uh..." A slight pause, "yeah, tons."

"Can you drive up here?" Kagome asked.

"Is something the matter?" Sesshomaru asked. He was sounding more awake. "Hold on a sec."

Background voices could be heard; one female and Sesshomaru.

"Get out."

"I thought we had fun together."

"One nightstand. Now get!"

"Gosh, you are cold."

"I'm sorry, I have a girlfriend."

"Gosh, a cheater as well. I don't do cheaters."

"You just did."

"Sorry, Kag. Back," Sesshomaru said.

"You have a girl?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, you," Sesshomaru said in the sweetest tone.

"Aw, so sweet," Kagome awed. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah. So sweet, beautiful, caring. Everything a guy wants," Sesshomaru said. Some shuffling could be heard on the other side of the phone and Kagome could only imagine what was going on. "So, what's up?"

"Oh, well, my mother and I are out and it got kind of dull without you around, so I decided to invite you up." Kagome said and reluctantly added, "I also missed you."

"Kagome," Sesshomaru sighed.

"Yes?" Kagome asked.

"Look, I have some time, but not enough to come up and just hang around. I have to work at six, and it's four now. It take a few hours just to get there, with good traffic. Perhaps we could just talk over the phone?" Sesshomaru said in a low voice.

"Oh, yeah, sure," Kagome said, somewhat disappointed. What did she expect, him to drop everything and come running because she said she missed him?

"You understand, right? I mean, I'm really sorry and all, but I just don't have that much spare time. Perhaps this Sunday. I could miss one day of skating," Sesshomaru said and Kagome could just see him smile. She smiled as well. He could be so nice.

"Yeah, I guess. The carnival might not be here, but we could still hang out. Perhaps some more picture looking," Kagome said with a smile, but the silence made it disappear. "Sesshomaru?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Just thinking. Look, I just found out I had to, um, do something for the company. I'll call later," Sesshomaru said quickly and quietly.

"What is it?" Kagome asked, quite concerned.

"It's just something I just remembered now. Look, I'll call later, ok?" Sesshomaru said and a quick click was heard. Kagome stared at her phone like it was infected with something. Was Sesshomaru avoiding her? As soon as she mentioned pictures, he just closed up and cut her off. Doing something for the company? That's exactly what Inuyasha would say when he went out with Kikyou! Why was she getting infuriated? She truthfully didn't know. She closed her phone and found her mother again in the chaos.

* * *

She didn't get another phone call from Sesshomaru that day, but she woke up to her phone ringing next to her head. She remembered sleeping with her phone so that she didn't miss a call from Sesshomaru, but it was singing the same ring tone, _Because of You_ next to her head and she picked up, half awake.

"Kag?" A voice asked.

"Inuyasha? Didn't I tell you never to call again?" Kagome asked, slightly angrily.

"No, it's Sesh," the voice said.

"Sesh?" Kagome asked, rubbing her eyes with her free hand. It was really hard to think when half asleep.

"Sesshomaru... Did you forget me already?" Sesshomaru joked.

"Sesshomaru? Why are you playing all those games? Come on, I'm half asleep," Kagome said,

"You're also half-awake. And I'm glad for that," Sesshomaru joked.

"Ok, give me a reason why I shouldn't hang up now," Kagome said, slightly agitated.

"I'm downstairs, at your pouch, waiting for you to let me in," Sesshomaru said. "I've been out here for hours."

Kagome looked out the window. It was pouring outside. "You aren't getting wet, are you?"

"No, luckily. Your covering is so nice, you know that?" Sesshomaru joked.

"Look, just let me get changed, ok?" Kagome told him, holding the cell between her ear and shoulder as she slipped some socks on.

"You sleep naked?" Sesshomaru asked, the astonishment clearly heard through the phone.

"No, dummy. I'm in my pyjamas!" Kagome snapped.

"Just come down. I'm freezing out here," Sesshomaru said. Kagome sighed, but grabbed her housecoat and carried the phone downstairs. She saw the hour hand on a clock in the hallway. It was some time during the eighth hour of the day.

"Why are you here?" Kagome asked, running down the steps.

"I just need to show you something. Are you coming?" Sesshomaru asked impatiently.

"Yes, just be patient," Kagome told him, turning a corner abruptly.

"I lost all my patience waiting for you to pick up," Sesshomaru told her. She unlocked the many locks on the door and swung it open to see a very nicely dressed Sesshomaru, with a cell phone at his ear and looking around. He saw the door open, and hung up the phone with a smile on his face. "Kaggie, how have you've been doing?"

"Kaggie? Why all these nicknames?" Kagome asked, stepping aside to let Sesshomaru in. He entered and hung his coat up on the coat hanger along with his umbrella. But his briefcase stayed in his hand.

"Look, I'm just in a good mood. Is anyone else up?" Sesshomaru asked.

"If it's about eight o'clock, no. Sota sleeps until noon, and my mom wakes up at three, especially on Sundays. Now, why did you want to know that?" Kagome asked and her hand was taken and she was pulled into a corner of the staircase between the staircase and a cabinet. Sesshomaru cornered her and he looked around with suspicion.

"Look, Kagome, I need to talk to you very privately. Is there anywhere here that's private?" Sesshomaru asked in a low whisper.

"Yes, but w-" Kagome never finished the sentence because Sesshomaru covered her mouth with his hand.

"Look, just lead me there and let's talk," Sesshomaru said in a low whisper.

Kagome's mouth was uncovered and she stepped away from Sesshomaru and led him to the church place people prayed and got married and that stuff. She sat down at one of the benches and patted next to her for Sesshomaru to sit. He sat down, looking around for anyone but them and then turned to Kagome.

"Look, Kagome, did Inuyasha ever tell you about his, um, past? His race, his culture?" Sesshomaru asked, slightly weary.

"Oh, he always talked slight gibberish, like, 'you don't know half of who I am,' and 'I'm not who you think I am,' and little things like that. He never told me of his culture, or past, or his race, or his family, for that matter," Kagome told Sesshomaru.

"Nothing at all? No little hints or anything?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Why are you asking me this?" Kagome asked.

"Just answer, Kagome. Please," Sesshomaru said.

"Well, now that you mention it, he was drunk one day, close to passing out, and he made some weird comment about be out of the ordinary, and he's probably make a world record or something. I couldn't question him, because he passed out immediately afterwards, and the next day, had the hugest hangover I've ever seen, unable to even speak for the entire day. It was more mumble-jumble," Kagome told Sesshomaru with a small giggle. Sesshomaru didn't even smile.

"Look, Kagome, I understand what Inuyasha was either trying to tell you, or just trying to hint to you. You see, he is sort of special. And so am I," Sesshomaru said.

"How?" Kagome asked. This was quite interesting.

"Well, you mustn't laugh, or yell or scream or disbelieve me, Kagome. What I tell you is the truth. And, oddly enough, it leads to the true reason why I have been avoiding you," Sesshomaru told Kagome with such a tone of seriousness, it sent chills down Kagome's spine. But at least she now she would find out why he had been avoiding her.

"What is it, Sesshomaru? I'll believe you a hundred percent. I mean, if it's a gift, I understand," Kagome said with a smile and a comforting hand on Sesshomaru's.

"It's more of a curse for me," Sesshomaru said, looking around the church.

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"I never get into a relationship unless they are exactly like me. But, Kagome, I want to try with you," Sesshomaru said with a smile that caused Kagome to lean in. More than anything, that smile gave Kagome the thing she had been looking for in him; love.

"So, what is it?" Kagome asked.

There was a long, silent pause. "I'm not human," Sesshomaru eventually said. Kagome's eyebrows furrowed, trying to think of other possibilities. And if he wasn't human, why did he look so human? Sesshomaru just looked at her, expecting something. Perhaps a response or a reaction.

Kagome thought long and hard until asking, "Then what _are_ you?" Kagome asked, slightly scared of the answer.

He looked away, before into Kagome's eyes. "Demon," he said.

"Demon? But those are-" She stopped herself. She promised she would believe him, no matter what. "Show me."

Sesshomaru's reaction was more shock than anything else and he took one glove off. Long nails were on each finger, curling in almost deadly. She stared at them with some disbelief. How exactly was this possible?

"And Inuyasha... Is he as well?" Kagome asked, looking up at Sesshomaru.

"Slightly," Sesshomaru told her. She tilted her head in the cutest way, almost causing Sesshomaru to laughed, but he explain it to her. "You see, I told you Inuyasha and I are half-brothers, right. Well, my father is his father, but my mother is different from his mother. Completely, to tell you the truth. My father, he was like me. Demon. My mother was the same. Demon. But Inuyasha, his father was demon, but his mother was human, like you. A normal human. And he was then born as a half-demon, with his looks like his father, but personality of his mother."

Kagome shook her head, getting all the facts straight. Was this why both brothers wore gloves? Was this what they hid?

"Anything else, other than the extra long nails?" Kagome asked.

"They are claws, and yes. Just, um, you're going to have to kiss me," Sesshomaru told her.

"Why not?" Kagome said with a smile, moving closer to Sesshomaru. "It's not like I'm in a relationship."

Both of them smiled before their heads titled to kiss and Sesshomaru moved his head down to lock lips with Kagome. She smiled into the kiss, and travelled her tongue into Sesshomaru's mouth, which he didn't refuse. But as Kagome ran her tongue along his teeth, the felt a prick on her tongue. They separated and Kagome touched her tongue and saw a droplet of blood on her finger. She looked up at him with a questioning expression.

"Fangs," he told her simply, like telling her the answer to a math question. But it wasn't that simple.

"So, " Kagome said, trying to get all the facts straight, "you and your father are demons. Inuyasha is a half-demon. Your mother was a demon, but Inuyasha's was a human and that is how he became this half-demon. But what does this have to do with me?"

"That picture we both had, well, there was a reason. I asked my mother about it," Sesshomaru told Kagome. "You see, we are sort of destined."

"Destined for what?" Kagome asked.

"Marriage," Sesshomaru told her, taking her hands into his.

"Says who?" Kagome exclaimed.

"Our fathers. My father made a deal with yours when taking that picture. Your father's oldest daughter, you, would marry my father's oldest son, me. My mother, as well as yours, I believe, witnessed this. Perhaps you should ask her about it later," Sesshomaru suggested.

"Marriage? I've really never thought of it," Kagome said almost silently.

"Listen, I understand if you don't want to after learning about me, but-" Sesshomaru stopped when Kagome nodded her head. "You don't want to?"

She shot her head up and shook her head no. "Wait that's not what I mean. It's just, we haven't even dated yet. Why talk about marriage, or declining it. I mean," a blush crept across Kagome's cheeks, "you are much better than any boy I've ever met. Perhaps it wouldn't be too bad."

"Kagome, do you mean it?" Sesshomaru asked hopeful. She nodded with a smile. "Oh, thank God. I really thought you would abandon me after hearing this."

"Oh, Sesshomaru," Kagome sighed and leaned into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Listen, Kagome, you know the yearly Christmas party? I want to invite you to come, as my guest," Sesshomaru told her.

"Sure. I mean, some of my co-workers have been worried about me since I left, and I'm even worried about myself," Kagome admitted.

"Listen, I know you need to survive on your own, but I can give you a job position," Sesshomaru told Kagome, who looked up at him. "I'm in need a a beautiful, cute, lovely, adorable secretary. She needs to be smart and dislike Inuyasha. You fit the profile perfectly."

Kagome smiled widely and nodded. "Sure, I mean, of course. A job is a job. But, um, will I be meeting with Inuyasha or Kikyou while working? And where will I work? And what-" Kagome felt a soft finger on her lips.

"Questions later. Listen, the Christmas party is this Friday. Since you'll have your place back then, I'll pick you up at your house at eight. We'll talk about the job and the future later," Sesshomaru told her, removing his finger from her lips and putting his gloves back on. "Now, what is there to do in this town? I have the entire day to spend. With you, Kaggie."

"I actually like that nickname," Kagome said with a smile, laying her head on Sesshomaru's chest.

* * *

They spent the day mostly driving around at spots Kagome needed to stop off at. When she returned, her Grandpa was there with holy water in hand and chanting.

"Kagome, an evil spirit possesses you. BE GONE!" Kagome's Grandpa exclaimed and Kagome closed her eyes in time to not be effected by being drenched in water. Though, she was soaking wet in the hallway with a laughing Sota and Sesshomaru around her.

"Hey, do you want to be splashed by his fake water?" Kagome snapped at Sesshomaru. Her grandfather was in an outrage, claiming his powers and water was real, but no one was really listening. Kagome's mother recommended Kagome go upstairs and get changed into some dry clothes and Sesshomaru took Kagome upstairs so she could get changed. She got another pair of pants and a sweater out of her closet.

"Kagome, you should have seen your face!" Sesshomaru finally burst.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome growled in a warning tone.

Sesshomaru raised his hands up like he was surrendering, but continued to laugh. "Look, if you want to kill me, splash me. That purification water is dangerous for us demons," Sesshomaru told her. She sighed and took her shirt off, her back to Sesshomaru. She shivered and dried off her torso before getting the sweater on. She then took her pants off, her back still to Sesshomaru, hoping he wasn't watching, and changed into the pants. She turned to find him looking around the room with dark red cheeks. Oh, he was so watching.

"So, how do you like my hometown?" Kagome asked, sitting next to Sesshomaru on her bed.

"Interesting. Nothing like the city, where I grew up," Sesshomaru told Kagome.

"Oh," Kagome said. "So, um, about that job position..."

"You can start next week. Have some relaxation for a while. I can come and pick you up, if you want," Sesshomaru told Kagome.

"I need to know the details, Shou," Kagome said, using her new nickname for Sesshomaru.

"Ok, you'll probably be working in my office, taking the calls and answering my mail. Inuyasha or Kikyou might come up to talk to me, but I'll keep them away from you. Happy now?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah, now I am. And I'll surely start next Monday," Kagome told him. "Just when are my shifts?"

"Well, perhaps the same days and times as me. It will able you to have a ride home and so we have more time together," Sesshomaru told her.

"Is it not bad enough we're working together, but also some **more** time together?" Kagome asked playfully.

"What, sick of me already?" Sesshomaru asked, pulling Kagome to him.

"No, I'm just not getting enough," Kagome said with a smile and a kiss. He accepted and quickly overpowered Kagome, taking her down onto the bed, hovering over her. Their kisses contained much passion.

"Kagome," he whispered through kisses. He got a grunt. "Are you sure?"

His hand travelled from her waist to her thigh and held underneath it, lifting it up to his waist. He just wanted to get closer.

"Anything, Sesshomaru, for you," Kagome told him, slightly moaning through kisses. Her other leg, that wasn't being held, wrapped around one of his legs as her hands held his neck.

"I don't want to take you too far, Kaggie," he told her in a whisper, temporary ceasing the kisses.

"Please do. I... I want to experience love," Kagome told him, looking into his golden eyes.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru sighed, kissing her. "Please forgive me."

"For..." She couldn't finish the sentence. She felt a prick in her neck and saw the only free hand of his on her neck, exactly where the prick was felt. He inserted a little bit of his poison of his claws and saw her eyes closed fairly fast.

"I don't want to push you, Kagome. Forgive me," Sesshomaru told her as her body went limp. Yes, of course he needed his fill of love and relaxation, but not with Kagome. Not yet. Not until they went on at least a date. He caressed her cheek and forehead with the backside of his hand, careful not to cut her with his claws. He slipped his gloves back on and kissed her one last time before leaving her room. He would be back to pick her up later.


	11. Chapter 11

Sesshomaru and Kagome: An Elevator Ride

Kagome's eyes fluttered open halfway through the night. She sat up, dizzy like you wouldn't believe, and looked around. What the hell happened to her? Why did she feel like her head was full of confusion and why was her vision blurry? She laid back down, her head spinning.

"Kagome, you're awake. About time," Sesshomaru's voice could be heard.

"Ugh. What happened to me?" Kagome asked, rolling to her side with her eyes closed.

"It's the after-effects of my poison. Are you ok? Anything other than dizziness?" Sesshomaru asked and Kagome felt a hand on her leg.

"I feel confused. Dizzy, drowsy," Kagome told him, shaking her head slightly.

"More after effects. Just relax, it should wear off in a while," Sesshomaru told her, rubbing her leg.

"But why did this happen?" Kagome asked, trying to see Sesshomaru in the dark. It didn't help that her vision was blurry.

"I was not going to take you like that," Sesshomaru told her. "Seeing that you did not get that, just a little bit of my poison was entered into your system, allowing you to sleep."

"Poison?" Kagome asked.

"Yes. I have some differences from Inuyasha. He doesn't have anything poisonous, but my claws contain a poison that, if too much enters anyone's system other than mine, can kill," Sesshomaru told her. She didn't have much of a reaction.

"Will I be all right?" Kagome asked.

"Yes. It was just a droplet, not enough to kill. I've used it tons of times on Inuyasha, and I've seen no major effect," Sesshomaru told her, stroking some of her hair.

"Oh, great. I'm going to turn into an idiot," Kagome complain, slightly as a joke. She did see a shine in the shadow near her, so she guessed Sesshomaru had smiled.

"Well, I'm just worried. You remember, Inuyasha's slightly different than you, so I don't know if there will be bigger after-effects, like a coma or stuff like that," Sesshomaru told her, continually stroking her hair.

"Oh, I'm a tough girl. A simple droplet of... poison, right?" Kagome asked, her mind clearing up.

"Yes, that is correct. Feeling better?" Sesshomaru asked, now seeing the reaction he was expecting.

"But poison is dangerous, isn't it?" Kagome asked him.

"Yeah, but I can control the amount. I usually use two or three droplets on Inuyasha, but one seemed enough for you," Sesshomaru told her.

"Oh, my head is so foggy," Kagome moaned, holding her head.

"Yes, just relax, ok?" Sesshomaru told her, and she felt lips touch her cheek. "I don't want the poison multiplying and spreading through your body."

"Oh, ok," Kagome told him simply. She turned onto her back. "Have you used the poison on any other human?"

"A few on some girls that refused to just have one lesson, but they would be out before me, so I never knew exactly what they went through. Some, though, did get a little too much poison..." Sesshomaru said, his voice getting lower.

"Did any die?" Kagome asked.

"In my earlier years, I cannot truthfully say that some girls did not received too much and received a slow, painless exit from this world, but that was hundreds of years ago," Sesshomaru told her.

"What!" Kagome exclaimed, hearing every word.

"What, you didn't really think I was as old as you?" Sesshomaru asked, his hands no longer touching her.

"You're... not 30 or anything like that?" Kagome asked, sitting up.

"No, now relax. I really don't want any huge side effects," Sesshomaru told her, and she saw him gesturing for her to calm down. She sighed and took a few deep breaths. "Now, look-"

"How old are you really?" Kagome interrupted. She heard him sigh.

"537," Sesshomaru answered.

"Wow," Kagome gasped. "And do you know how old Inuyasha is?"

He sighed again before answering, "267, now-"

"Wow," Kagome gasped again.

"Look, Kagome, if you convert these years to human years, I'm 30 and Inuyasha is only 21," Sesshomaru told her.

"Human years? Don't you count them the same?" Kagome asked.

"No. Demon children, or half-demon children for that matter as well, grow up slowly. What might be a year for you is a quarter of a year for a demon child. But then again, demon children learn faster and live longer than human children and have more abilities than humans," Sesshomaru told her. Kagome was just fascinated with all this information.

"May I learn more some other time? Or now, if you don't mind," Kagome told him.

"You are interested in this?" Sesshomaru asked, slightly astonished.

"Yes, it's so very interesting. I mean, I know a lot about human children, but absolutely nothing about demons. Like, do they need food and air and water like humans do? And are they born like us and-"

"One thing at a time," Sesshomaru told her. Kagome smiled. "And this guarantees you'll be relaxed during this."

"So, do they need the necessaries like humans?" Kagome asked.

"Water and air, yes. But a shelter isn't much needed or food. We need to eat once every month, though, and we get full very quickly, but shelter is not needed. We can live out on the street, if we need to, and survive just as long as a rich demon," Sesshomaru told her and she felt the bed dip as he sat on the bed in front of her. "Sorry, the floor was getting kind of hard."

Kagome smiled and asked, "so, is there anything that gives them away? Anything that they have completely different, like in appearance or the way they talk or act?"

"You should know this one. You didn't even know about me being different until I told you," Sesshomaru told her with a smile.

"Well, that's because you hid your claws and fangs," Kagome told him. "And Inuyasha always wears some sort of hat and gloves as well, and fangs, but his almost never show when we kiss. Why is that?"

"Well, we can control the length of our fangs, to increase or decrease when we desire, so Inuyasha must have decreased them every time you kissed. Same must have gone for Kouga," Sesshomaru told her.

"Kouga? He's one too!" Kagome exclaimed with pure shock.

"Yes. He does not have claws, though, but fangs. He's a demon. I only hire demons as my workers for bosses," Sesshomaru told her.

"What about Kanna?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru nodded. "But she doesn't wear gloves either!"

"She is a demon, but a very special one. She's a Soul Sucker, using the mirrors in her hair bands to suck souls from her lovers," Sesshomaru told her.

"There are different kinds?" Kagome asked with a tilt of her head.

"Yes. Inuyasha and I are dog demons and Kouga is a wolf demon," Sesshomaru said.

"But what about Inuyasha's hat?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru almost never wore a hat.

"One of his differences. You see, he sort of, um, has different ears," Sesshomaru told her with a small chuckle. "Where mine are pointed at the side of my head, almost unnoticeable, he had ones that stick out... **a lot**."

"You have pointed ears?" Kagome asked.

"See, unnoticeable. But Inuyasha, he has... He has dog-ears," Sesshomaru told her. "Puppy dog-ears, if you might say. Snow white and pointed, they really stick out."

"He has puppy dog-ears? Are they adorable? Have you ever seen them?" Kagome asked eagerly.

"How did this become an Inuyasha questionnaire from a demon questionnaire?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome blushed in the darkness.

"Sorry. So, um, are they born the same way?" Kagome asked, changing her question.

"Um, I guess you could say that. I never have witnessed a full demon's birth, but I have witnessed a half-demon's. And boy, I feel sorry for those women," Sesshomaru told her.

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"Human pregnancies are painful enough, without the claws or fangs, if you get my drift. Almost always the mother dies after birth. But then again, procedures have changed since then," Sesshomaru told her.

"So, there are still demons around, making children?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, if you wish to put it that way," Sesshomaru said. It was silent as Kagome thought about another question.

"Um, to they pair up the same as us? I mean, humans marry, but do demons?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru chuckled. Kagome tilted her head with confusion.

"It's very odd that someone would ask that, especially some who is destined to _marry_ me. But it's important. Because, as it happens to be, we do _not_ marry," Sesshomaru told her.

"You don't? So how can you be destined to marry?" Kagome said. She made sure to leave "to me" out.

"We mate, like animals. Well, most of us demons are animal demons. We make love, and mate," Sesshomaru told her.

"Well, what's mating? I mean, is it exactly like animals?" Kagome asked.

"Not exactly. If only demons were on this planet, perhaps it would have. But humans are also, so we need to have some sort of sign, like humans with their rings, so people can see the significance," Sesshomaru told her. "Demons like my mother, Kanna and I, we use some sort of our power to mate. My mother and I use poison, while someone like Kanna would suck the male's soul. Inuyasha, or Kouga, they would bite. Now who would you choose?"

"Wait, wait, wait. You used your poison on me, though. Does that mean we're mated?" Kagome asked.

"Not unless we made love, which I made sure we didn't," Sesshomaru told her.

"But I thought you said you used your poison on some girls when they wouldn't take only one lesson," Kagome said. "If it's anything like animals, they only mate once."

"Yes, demons only mate once as well, but we must bite or use our powers when both partners hit the highest point possible. It only is determined mating then. I used my poison after the lesson, when the women wanted to go another round when I'm tired out already," Sesshomaru told her. "Understand?"

"You tire out after one round?" Kagome asked with a smile.

"Any other questions?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome rolled her eyes and thought.

"Is it possible for a demon to marry? I mean, for example you. You are destined to marry, but you're a demon and they mate. Is that allowed and possible?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, for both. Demons, if they desire, can marry if they have the necessaries. And most women either disagree with mating, are unknown to the fact their lover is a demon, or die after mating. Perhaps that is why your father did not want you to mate," Sesshomaru told her.

"Perhaps he did, but was afraid you were going to be too evil to. You see, I've heard-"

"Lies," Sesshomaru told her, knowing exactly what she was going to asked. "Demons are not generally evil, but like humans. Some are kind, some aren't. There is no general description for demons. We vary much more than a human. Some come in animal form, some come in human form. I'm a lucky one; I can do both."

"You can turn into an animal?" Kagome asked very curiously.

"Yes. A..." He paused. He remembered watching her one-day as his dog form outside a mall and she had pet him and gave him a treat, but he really didn't want her to know it was him.

"A dog?" Kagome asked, thinking about how he said he was a dog demon. Sesshomaru nodded. "Wait, silver hair... You don't happen to turn into the size of a Labrador, do you?"

"My size varies, depending on how large or small I want to be," Sesshomaru told her and realized she had caught on. Perhaps she hadn't, but he had a feeling she had.

"Have you ever been to the Edmonton Mall?" Kagome asked with a slight glare.

"Yes, once," Sesshomaru told her.

"As a dog?" Kagome asked, a slight demand. He nodded. "You let me pet and feed you!"

"Yes, and I enjoyed every bit of it," Sesshomaru told her. She blushed. "It was very cute, how your skirt flew up afterwards."

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome exclaimed. "You shouldn't have watched!"

"I couldn't help it. I couldn't exactly turn my head away when the prettiest girl I've seen is having a fit with the driver who embarrassed her," Sesshomaru told her.

"You lie, Sesshomaru. I'm not that pretty," Kagome told him.

"Yes you are," he told her with a nod. She felt two fingers on her neck and was confused to what he was doing. "It should have dissipated by now. You're pulse seems fine now and you aren't panting, sweating or squirming yet, so I think I gave you the right amount."

"Of poison? Is that what you're talking about?" Kagome asked. He had just changed the subject instantly. He nodded. "Gosh, just change the subject on me."

"I really don't like talking about an immature thing I did with a girl who was the centre of my attention. Now, anyways, anything else? About demons?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No, I don't think so," Kagome told him, looking over at the clock on her desk. "I guess I should start packing."

"May I stay? I don't wish to be wandering around this big church," Sesshomaru told her. She nodded and got up out of bed. But when she went to stand, she felt dizzy and fell back down, touching Sesshomaru's arm.

"Perhaps a little bit longer of a wait," Kagome told him with her other hand on her head. "I'm still slightly dizzy."

"Ok, I'll start for you. Well, I sort of already did, so, um..." Sesshomaru said, standing up and pulled out her suitcase that had all of her clothes in it, folded neatly and placed in an organized fashion.

"How did you know what I wanted and what I didn't?" Kagome asked, looking down at Sesshomaru.

"I just guessed. I just put clothes, so I don't really know if there is anything else you want to be packed," Sesshomaru told her, looking up at her.

"No, that was all that was in the bags," Kagome told him. One of her hands held her head, for it continuously was spinning. "Well, I don't start until Monday, next week, so, um, what should I be doing in the meantime?"

"Well, relax in your home. Get new outfits for your work, or you can come over and be with me or Rin," Sesshomaru told her. "And next Friday, I would like you pretty _presentable_, if you get my drift."

"What exactly is you 'drift?' " Kagome asked. He joined her on the bed again.

"Well, you would be needing to wear a dress, but not too long, all right? And if you can handle it, low-cut would be so nice. Also, not much make-up and very little jewellery. Like, a necklace or bracelet is fine, and just lipstick or lip-gloss is fine, but don't overdo it," Sesshomaru told Kagome.

"Oh, sure. I don't exactly like make-up either, so that's be fine. And I only have a few necklaces, so I'll wear one. But the dress, the dress with be a surprise," Kagome told him with a smile. She then eyed him suspiciously. "But wouldn't you dislike it if every guy is staring at me?"

"Oh, they wouldn't stare at you, like drooling and gawking at you, if you're near me. Just don't wander off. Kikyou and Inuyasha will be there, and I really don't want you having to start work with a black eye," Sesshomaru told her.

"I wouldn't have the black eye; Kikyou would. I would be the one with the bleeding knuckles," Kagome told him. Sesshomaru chuckled and brought Kagome closer.

"Yes, I guess you would. You would be the one fighting, not defending," Sesshomaru told her with a laugh.

"I defend when it's necessary. And it's not like I haven't knocked those two out before," Kagome told Sesshomaru, resting her head on Sesshomaru's chest and closing her eyes.

"Yes, it is quite easy," Sesshomaru told her as a joke and saw her smile.

"Look," Kagome said with a stretch of her arms and a yawn, "I am quite tired. May I sleep?"

"Yeah, sure. You have enough time to sleep and relax during this week. Why not today as well? I'll stay, since I really don't start until much later, so, if you need anything, just call," Sesshomaru told her with a small and delicate kiss on the lips. It lingered for a while and Sesshomaru smiled before carefully laying Kagome down on her pillow. He covered her with the comforter and patted her leg a couple of times before leaving her room. She smiled and turned over. Perhaps this relationship would work for her.


	12. Chapter 12

Sesshomaru and Kagome: An Elevator Ride

Kagome rushed around her house looking for her red shoes. Gosh, she had them two minutes ago! Where did they go?

She found them under her bed and slipped them on. She took a quick look in the mirror. Perfecto! Nothing could go wrong! She had beautifully, red nails, done by Sango, and a tight, but slightly loose red dress. It was tight on the torso, but below the waist, it was flowing and elegant. It was low-cut, to an extent, and was past her knees, but not too long. She just had to wear it. Her hair was in a nicely done design, with her hair curled into balls before falling into pigtails. She thought it was slightly girlish, but went along with the hairdresser's decision. Her lips were added with some luscious red lipstick and the red heels topped off her outfit. She was quite beautiful. She twirled just slightly and hurried after her purse. She had her lipstick and brush handy, just in case of a major fashion disaster. The necessaries were also included, but the lipstick and hairbrush were on top. She paced the living room, waiting for Sesshomaru to arrive. He said he'd come around at eight, and it was only quarter to, but she was nervous. How would Sesshomaru be dressed? Was she a little over the top? Wonder if it wasn't that dressy? All these worries ran through her mind.

When the doorbell rang, at exactly eight, Kagome jumped. Yes, she wanted him to come, but yet not. She was just so nervous. She really liked Sesshomaru. She just didn't want to screw it up.

She unlocked the door and opened it slowly and saw Sesshomaru standing at her door dressed in a very sexy suit. Black almost completely except for a white dress shirt. He checked Kagome out, scanning her up and down a few times with a mischievous smile.

"Wow," he finally said. "If I knew you were going to dress like that, I would have worn a tux."

"It's not too much?" Kagome asked, looking at her dress.

"No, just right," he told her. Those were the words Kagome was waiting for and smiled. She took his outstretched arm for her, and walked down to his limo. He let her in first and they had a peaceful ride. Kagome kept telling him that she wasn't that good, but he insisted she was just great. "Perfect", in his words.

They arrived with a few other limos, and walked out somewhat casually. Kagome held Sesshomaru arm that was bent just the right amount for her and walked without a flaw. No trips, no stumbles, no falls. 'Good,' Kagome thought to herself, 'perhaps this will work out.'

They walked in and no one seemed to notice. Kagome saw Sango over to the side talking to some of their friends from work and hurried over to them, leaving Sesshomaru side. He almost ran after her, but saw her destination and left her alone. He couldn't protect her at all cost, now could he?

Sesshomaru saw Kouga and Kanna and some other co-workers and walked over to them with smiles.

Kagome was bombarded with questions when she showed up. Sango knew, but their co-workers were quite shocked. They all believed Kagome had been fired and banned from ever entering the building again. Just some gossip that went around, though she told them it was true she was fired.

"Yeah, we knew instantly. That replacement witch is no good. She barely does anything, and spends hours in Inuyasha's office," one co-worker spoke up. She then checked out Kagome's dress. "I guess you are doing well."

"Yeah, well, I guess you could say that," Kagome said with a smile. Only she and Sesshomaru knew that Sesshomaru had given her money to buy a nice dress for the occasion.

"So, have you found work? And how did you get here? It's for employees only," another co-worker spoke up.

"Oh, well, I came as someone's guest," Kagome told them. "And yes, I did find work."

"Kouga," the four co-workers around her said together. "He so brought her as his date."

"Kaggie!" Sesshomaru's voice was heard. Kagome turned to the voice and to the call of her personal nickname and saw Sesshomaru pushing his way to the girls. Kagome scratched her head and smiled nervously, hoping her co-workers hadn't seen that, but they had, and even heard it, and eyed Kagome suspiciously.

"Kagome, did you come with Mr. Youkai?" The first co-worker asked. Sango was even staring at Kagome with wide eyes.

"Kaggie," Kagome heard again and an arm wrap around her waist, "how are you enjoying the party?"

"Great, Mr. Youkai," Kagome said with a smile. "I'm really happy you invited me to this."

"Kaggie, stop acting. You came as my date. Stop acting so shy," Sesshomaru said, bringing Kagome closer. Kagome looked at her friends with nervous smiles while all had their eyebrows raised. Sesshomaru smiled at them. "How are you ladies enjoying the party?"

"Oh, it's lovely. So, um, great," they all answered in murmurs. Sango even did the same.

"Um, I want to go dance. Anyone else want to join me?" One spoke up. Everyone else nodded and left the scene in a hurry, leaving Kagome and Sesshomaru alone.

Kagome walked towards the balcony of the area and leaned on the banister. Sesshomaru followed, leaning on it with one arm next to Kagome.

"I didn't want them to spread anything around before I even got to work," Kagome told him in a whisper.

"Oh, they won't. I mean, I can just fire their asses if they do," Sesshomaru told her, easing her worries. But it didn't exactly work.

"Yeah, and Sango would have a fit," Kagome told him, turning her head to look at him. "Look, I just didn't want anything to happen before I was even sure of the facts."

Kagome looked over the balcony to the fountain below. "Nothing is going to happen. Look, I really didn't mean to upset you," Sesshomaru told her, placing a hand on Kagome's bare shoulder.

Kagome shrugged and smiled at Sesshomaru. "Hey, it's really all right," Kagome told him. "I was just slightly worried. It's nothing."

"May I butt in?" A male voice was heard and both Kagome and Sesshomaru turned to the source of the voice. Kouga stood in the doorway that connected the hall to the balcony. He wore a blue suit, his hair _still_ in a ponytail. Kagome had hoped he had let it down, but nope.

"Kouga, uh, hi," Kagome said with a smile.

"Uh, Sesshomaru, may I cut in?" Kouga asked, his hand out for Kagome.

"We're talking," Sesshomaru told him with a slight glare.

"Yes, but you can talk any time. My favourite song will only be on once tonight, and I wish to dance with Miss Miko while it plays. You wouldn't mind, would you?" Kouga asked. Sesshomaru told a quiet sigh and nodded just slightly.

"If only she wants to," Sesshomaru added quickly, looking down at Kagome. He only hoped she would catch his look and understand that she should say no. But she didn't look up, but smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, hell, why not?" Kagome said, taking Kouga's hand and allowing him to lead her inside. Sesshomaru glared at the couple and whipped around to curse under his breath.

Kagome smiled as Kouga held her dancing to a slow, foreign song to her. Kouga also was smiling, but down at Kagome. She was finally in his arms. His wishes were finally coming true!

"So, Kagome," Kouga started in a whisper, "are you doing anything after the party?

"I don't know," Kagome told him just as quiet and truthfully. "Sesshomaru might have something planned. You know how random he can be."

"Sesshomaru?" Kouga asked, and Kagome looked up at him. "You came with Sesshomaru?"

"Yes. He brought me as his date, but mostly as a guest," Kagome told him. She really thought she could be open with Kouga, but every word gave a cracked his heart.

"Oh," Kouga said as coolly as possible. The song ended and Kagome thanked him for the dance. "Uh, yeah, anytime."

Kagome walked back to the balcony, but found no Sesshomaru. No one, actually, at all. But Inuyasha peaked his head from behind the doorway and saw Kagome. Perfect timing to talk to her. She was alone and calm.

"Hey Kags," Inuyasha said coolly. Kagome twirled around with a look of concern, but it reverted to slight weariness when she saw Inuyasha.

"Hi, Inuyasha," Kagome told him, looking away.

"Look, can I talk to you? I promise, no physical contact, if you don't want," Inuyasha told her. She nodded and they leaned against the banister beside each other. It was a slight silence before Inuyasha spoke up. "I'm sorry about this crappy break-up."

"Yeah, me too. It was quite crappy," Kagome told him, looking at the floor of the balcony and kicked a few stones.

"Look, I'm willing to give another try, if you will let me. I promise, things will be different," Inuyasha told her. She didn't respond, kicking the floor.

"I can't," she told him almost silently.

"Why not? Did you already find another?" Inuyasha asked, quite concerned. He really didn't want Kikyou as his secretary anymore. They were going through a break-up now. Kagome gave a slight nod and looked at Inuyasha. "Well, would you at least be my secretary again?"

"I'm starting another job next Monday. You're just too late, Inuyasha," Kagome told him, turning away with sadness lacing her voice.

"Wait!" Inuyasha said, but Kagome just walked back into the crowd of partiers.

She walked straight to Sesshomaru and stood next to him. He was in a conversation with someone and she just didn't want to disturb him. He didn't seem to notice, and Kagome was glad. She wanted to be near, just without any attention.

"Look, I need to find my date of the night," Sesshomaru said, finishing the conversation. He waved the co-worker off and bumped into Kagome. "Sorry, Miss... Oh, Kagome."

"Is it possible that we can leave?" Kagome asked, looking around to see if Inuyasha was anywhere nearby. She didn't see him, but she didn't cease her looking.

Sesshomaru looked at his watch. "Yeah, sure," Sesshomaru told her and felt her grasp his hand.

She looked up at him with the sadness in her eyes that he had seen the first day they met on that sidewalk after Kagome's discovery of Inuyasha and Kikyou. He smiled just slightly and held her hand as well and they walked out and into their limo. People started leaving as well, so it wasn't out of the ordinary. What was, though, was Kagome. She kept looking franticly out the window until they left the area. Then she finally sat down and relaxed.

"So, what's up? Why the sudden urge to leave?" Sesshomaru asked, being sure not to sound demanding.

"Inuyasha," Kagome answered him. "He talked to me and it just rattled my nerves, that's all."

"Maybe the dinner will help you relax," Sesshomaru told her, taking her hand into his. She looked up from the limo carpet into his eyes and nodded with a small smile.

"Yes, perhaps," Kagome told him, squeezing his hand. "Wait, a dinner?"

"Yes. I made reservations for after the party for the Beau de Jour," Sesshomaru told her.

"Beautiful Day, huh?" Kagome said, knowing her French very well. "But that is quite expensive."

"Oh, come on. Don't think cash. Just enjoy the company and food," Sesshomaru told her, squeezing her hand as well and pushing himself closer to Kagome on the limo. He wrapped his arm around her waist and smiled down at her. "Is that all right?"

She looked at his hand and then up at him. "Yeah, perfect," she told him. "Just I hope you aren't expecting me to eat much. I don't have much of an appetite."

"Oh, that's fine. I really was hoping to not have to put this on my credit card..." He saw her look at him with a glare. "But I wouldn't mind if it cost millions of dollars. Just as long as your happy."

"I am... With you," she told him with a smile. "I'm happy when I'm with you, Sesshomaru. I really hope this works."

"Yeah, me too," Sesshomaru said, resting his head on hers. Yes, for he couldn't go through another heartache.


	13. Chapter 13

Sesshomaru and Kagome: An Elevator Ride

Kagome sighed as she laid her keys and purse on the table nearby. "Um, try to sit somewhere," Kagome told him, taking her jacket off.

"There isn't much here," he told her.

"Yes, I know. Most of the furniture was Inuyasha's. All I have is the counter chairs. I threw the couch out," Kagome told him. "Plus, I really don't mind having meals on the carpet. Perhaps one of these nights, I could cook for us, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru smiled, hanging his coat up next to Kagome's. "Do you sleep on the floor as well?"

"No. My bed is upstairs along with everything else that was originally mine. Inuyasha's room is empty and most of my living room as well," Kagome told him, going into the kitchen, tripping over her black pumps. "Crap, why did I leave those there?" Kagome kicked them aside and made her way to the counter, getting some packages of coffee out. "Want any coffee or tea or something to drink?"

"Tea will be just fine," Sesshomaru told her. "Coffee isn't really good for you." He warned.

"Yeah, I know. But it's just something I drink without getting bored," Kagome told him. "And I only drink it when something is going on."

"And the reason today is?" Sesshomaru asked.

"First date with a really nice man, I mean demon," Kagome said with a smile. Sesshomaru smiled as well.

She sat next to Sesshomaru with her coffee and his tea and they chatted a little while. Friends, old jobs, high school even. Kagome laughed when Sesshomaru told her he was one of the jocks.

"What's so funny?" Sesshomaru asked, taking a sip of his tea.

"You, a jock? You're so smart, though," Kagome told him.

"Jocks cannot be smart?" Sesshomaru asked curiously.

"Well, not technically," Kagome told him, taking a sip. "I mean, take me for example. I was a pure nerd."

Sesshomaru chuckled. "A nerd? With your body? I would think more cheerleader," Sesshomaru told her.

"Sweet," she responded. "But nope. Nerd of the school. Kag-goggle," Kagome told him.

Sesshomaru chuckled. "Very shocking," he told her.

"So, um, how's work doing?" Kagome asked him, her hands around her hot mug.

"Well, I've decided to turndown the offer of merging with Dark Corp," he told her.

"Oh, Inuyasha will be furious. He's been having meetings galore with Mr. Onigumo, last time I was there," Kagome told him.

"So will Kanna Mirage," Sesshomaru told her. "But I don't really care. He wanted to be the boss and I refuse to step down from my position."

"Oh, well, you weren't exactly famous in the office to begin with," Kagome told him taking a sip of her coffee. He eyed her suspiciously, but she didn't need to see it. She continued. "A lot of co-workers claimed you to be unfair, giving them extra hours when not requested or stuff like that."

"But I guess you didn't catch the part that I gave them double the wage for those hours. I am always fair in a way. And everyone knows where my office is if they have a problem," Sesshomaru told her.

"I didn't," Kagome told him almost silently. She saw him inspect her face and blushed. "Well, up until I delivered that letter."

"Well, of course. Inuyasha always delivered the letters he wanted to be delivered to me personally. Want to know what that letter was?" Sesshomaru asked Kagome.

"Hell, why not?" Kagome asked, looking at Sesshomaru with a smile.

"Well, don't freak or anything, he wanted my mother's ring to propose to Kikyou," Sesshomaru told her.

"Oh," Kagome simply said, her smile fading. She then yawned widely, and quickly covered her mouth with her cheeks flaring. "Sorry."

"Tired?" Sesshomaru asked, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She nodded. "Am I allowed to take you upstairs?"

She smiled and nodded again. She dumped what was left of her coffee down the drain and stretched, yawning again.

"Oh, gosh. I must be really tired. That party and, um, dinner tired me out," Kagome said scratching her head, her eyes half closed. Sesshomaru took her elbow into his hand and lead her up the stairs.

"That dinner was quite exciting," Sesshomaru told her.

"That's only because you kept whispering in my ear. I still feel it wet," Kagome said, wiping her ear. She sat on her bed and Sesshomaru kneeled in front of her.

"Get a good night sleep," he told her.

"You too, Sesshomaru. What time do you need to work?" Kagome asked.

"4, in the morning. I'll be there until 8, sorry," he told her with a apologetic smirk.

"I'll bring you lunch. Or we can have lunch together. Or I could come by," Kagome told him.

"Just sleep. I'll call tomorrow when I can, ok? Don't call me. I have tons of meetings tomorrow, ok?" Sesshomaru told her, rubbing her thigh. "So, good night and sleep tight, ok?"

"Yes, you too," Kagome said, laying her head on the pillow, her eyes closed. "Sorry I can't see you out."

"See me walking out in your dreams," he told her. "See me smiling and happy and refusing to leave."

She smiled and gave the smallest nod he had ever seen. "Good night kiss?"

"What?" Sesshomaru asked quite shocked, but bent low and gave her a small, delicate kiss on the lips and stroked her hair a few times as she drifted off. Once she had, he smiled and closed her door behind him and left to work. He'd sleep there. Plus, he was told Rin was going to be giving her guest what he wants, and really didn't want to be there, listening to it, after being with Kagome. As he started his car up, he smiled. That night went perfecto.


	14. Chapter 14

Sesshomaru and Kagome: An Elevator ride

Kagome woke up with the sound of something beeping in her room. She sat up, rubbed her eyes furiously, and looked around. A red light flashed on her cell phone, and she flipped it open.

_Two Messages_

Kagome punched in the code to her voice mail and listened.

"Message 1:

"Hey, Kagome. I had lots of fun last night. Oh, sorry, it's Kouga. Look, I was wondering, if you were not free, if you would like having lunch with me. Just reply. You know my... Wait, no you don't. Well, here it is..."

She passed by it and onto the next message.

"Message 2:

"Kaggie! It's Shou. I have some free time at lunch. Not enough to be going out for lunch or anything, but I'd love it if you could make some of that homemade food you mentioned at the diner. I'd really appreciate it. Bring yours as well and we can eat together! I'd might be working while I eat. Lots of work to do, but I insist you come. I'd love it if you did. Reply, all right?"

Kagome thought about it. Shou or Kouga? She smiled. A nice lunch with Sesshomaru would be great compared to just some lunch with Kouga. She's hate to blow Kouga off again, but she didn't care that Sesshomaru would have something to do while they ate. He'd at least be there with her, unlike all the lunches she and Inuyasha "shared." The only thing they would share were yells at one another.

She called Sesshomaru, leaving a message on his voice mail.

"Shou! Hey. I'll bring some food. How does omelettes sound? Those are my specialty. I'll be up around noon, so if you can be in your office, it would work just great. I'll surely join you in lunch, no matter if your busy or not. I know how it feels. See you soon, Shou. No need to reply."

She then replied to Kouga:

"Sorry, Kouga. Thanks for calling, but I have plans. Maybe we can hang out later? Like maybe at 6, if that's all right with you? Sorry. Please reply, but I'll be busy all day long. See you later."

She quickly dressed in new clothes and went out. She so needed the ingredients for the omelette!

* * *

Kagome held two paper bags in her hand as she waited for the elevator. She didn't have them marked, but knew which one was which. Sesshomaru had replied, telling her that he didn't mind the ingredients, as long as it was still an omelette by the time she was done. She added in all types of spices and peppers for Sesshomaru, while very few for herself. The elevator dinged and she climbed in. She was almost there when it stopped at the twenty-fifth floor- could Inuyasha be boarding? 

It happened just to be an angered Kikyou, who just was angry that the elevator was going up. She didn't even noticed Kagome. Kikyou kicked a garbage can just as the doors closed and Kagome sighed. Wow, she had luck on her side.

It later stopped at level thirty, Kouga boarding. He was shocked Kagome was on.

"Hey, Kagome. I thought you said you were busy," Kouga pointed out.

"I am. Having lunch with a friend," Kagome told Kouga.

"Oh. And he happens to live on PH? Sesshomaru Youkai is your friend?" Kouga asked, noticing the floor that was lit up red. His nose twitched and he looked at the bags. "Oh, what smells so good?"

"Oh, my lunch," Kagome told Kouga with a smile. They finally made to PH, which Kouga was also exiting to hear some yelling, cursing and swearing.

"Kikyou is gone!"

"You're going through secretaries faster than girlfriends, Inuyasha!"

"I don't care. Get someone else. I don't want her."

"No, you stupid half-breed. Deal with Kikyou. That's final!"

"Can't you convince Kagome to return? I've seen her around you a lot."

"What's between me and Kagome is none of your business!"

"You stubborn demon! I have no idea why our stupid father chose **you** as the leader of this corporation!"

Kagome's ears were covered by Kouga's hands and saw Kouga looking really worried. She didn't react much; he still didn't know that she knew about their secrets.

"You guys, Kagome's here!" Kouga yelled. It went silent and Kouga uncovered Kagome's ears and both walked past the doorway.

Inuyasha stood in the middle of the room, panting and his face red with anger. Sesshomaru stood at his desk, his hands clenched in tight fists, glaring darkly at Inuyasha. Kouga still looked worried.

"Hey, guys," Kagome said almost silently. The two brother's noses perked up and twitched and then looked at her.

"Hey, Kagome. Something smells good," Sesshomaru said, almost forcing his face into a smile. "Which one's mine?"

"Here," Kagome said, giving him his bag. His smile widened.

"The one that smells excellent. Great job, Kagome," Sesshomaru said, placing his lunch on his desk.

"So, what were you two fighting over this time?" Kouga asked, his voice just barely over a squeak.

"Nothing," Inuyasha responded darkly.

"Kikyou. He wants to fire her, but we have no replacement," Sesshomaru told Kouga calmly.

"She heard," Kouga said almost silently, and Kagome wouldn't have heard if she wasn't next to him. Inuyasha's lips moved slightly, but she heard not a word. Sesshomaru didn't move at all.

"Look, Kagome, we need to explain something to you. You know how he called me a half-breed and I called him a demon, we were just-"

"Save it, I know," Kagome interrupted. "You two are demons-" Kagome pointed to Sesshomaru and Kouga "- and you are a half-demon." She pointed to Inuyasha. "Sesshomaru told me."

"**YOU WHAT!**"Kouga and Inuyasha blasted.

"She had a right to know. Inu-dork over there didn't tell her, lying to her the entire time, so I told her," Sesshomaru told them coolly.

"We can't trust her. What made you think we could trust her?" Inuyasha snapped.

"She can be trusted. **You** just don't trust her, right Kagome?" Kouga asked, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Uh, right Kouga," Kagome said nervously. "Um, can you release me now?"

Kouga removed his arm, slightly offended, but he saw an approving wink and smirk to Kagome from Sesshomaru. "What, are you two dating?"

"To tell you the truth-"

"NO!" Kagome answered, interrupting Sesshomaru. She waved her arms, indicating no, and shook her head. "Absolutely not."

Kouga eyed the two and passed Sesshomaru a letter. "Here, from Kagura. She's resigning."

Kouga still eyed them until he left and then Kagome was stuck with the two brothers. The two brothers who were in love with her. And, as she told herself truthfully, she was in love with them both as well.

"So, will you change your mind?" Inuyasha demanded.

"No way. Unless you find a replacement on your own, Kikyou is staying," Sesshomaru told Inuyasha. "And don't even think about Kagome. She's already going to be starting a job next week."

"Yes, she told me," Inuyasha said in a growl, just barely glancing at Kagome. He took a sigh and turned, stomping his way past Kagome and down the stairs. Kagome sighed and sat on Sesshomaru's huge bed with her bagged lunch on her lap.

"Difficult situations, huh?" Kagome asked, unrolling the top of the bag.

"Sometimes. But with this," Sesshomaru said, picking up the piece of paper Kouga had passed him, "this is very bad. Kagura is my best reporter. She gets the dirt off of other businesses and finds out all the information. Since she's resigning, how am I supposed to get that information?"

"Can't you just hire another person?" Kagome asked.

"And how exactly do you expect me to? I can't post that I need a spy for my company; we'll lose money and the companies will know I have one. It is so hard finding good help these days," Sesshomaru sighed, falling into his chair.

"Hey, everything is going to work out eventually, ok?" Kagome said, standing up and walking next to Sesshomaru. She stroked his hair and forehead and then lifted his chin up to meet her gaze. "You understand me, right?"

"Yeah, I guess," Sesshomaru said. His nose twitched and he looked around, his eyes falling upon the bagged lunch that was his. "Now, let's eat, huh?"

Kagome smiled and brought her lunch and a chair next to Sesshomaru. He took bites every few minutes, but he was scribbling some stuff down while he was at it. He sometimes explained what he was doing, but other times, he didn't. He cursed under his breath few times as well, causing Kagome almost to laugh.

* * *

Kagome said farewell around two, since Sango and Kagome were going to be hanging out at three and gave Sesshomaru a peck on the cheek. Well, at least that was her intention. Unknowingly, Sesshomaru turned to ask for her opinion as she bent to give him the peck and the lips locked. Neither knew what to do, until Sesshomaru's eyes fluttered closed and he stood up, the roll of paper and his pencils bouncing off the floor. His hands fell onto Kagome's waist and he leaned into her, hoping for a response. She fluttered her eyes closed as well as her arms shyly snaked around his neck and moulding into his touches. 

"Hey, Sesshomaru, I need to-" A voice said and then just cut off. Something hit the floor, but Kagome nor Sesshomaru wanted to break this to find out. Kagome's mouth willingly opened to let Sesshomaru entrance, which, from Kagome's opinion, he very eagerly took advantage of.

"Mr... Mr... Mr. Youkai... Um, sir?" The voice said. "Miss Miko?"

Kagome moaned as her leg wrapping around Sesshomaru's. She just wanted to get closer. Closer to that male she loved.

"Hello? Sir, Madame?" The voice said as Sesshomaru slowly retreated. Kagome wished he didn't, but the voice was finally sounding clearer. Her eyes fluttered open to two golden orbs until he turned his head to see the guest/ intruder.

"May I help you?" Sesshomaru roughly said, unknowing to who he had said it to.

"Get your dirty hands off of my best friend!" The woman yelled, her clipboard swinging at Sesshomaru. He didn't flinch, even when the clipboard snapped in two on his arm.

"Sango, relax. I'm, uh, fine," Kagome said, looking at her best friend and then to Sesshomaru. She felt all warm inside, like a furnace just started working inside her after a long time. She could still feel his rough tongue on hers, and it gave her goose bumps. She smiled, just the slightest that caused Sesshomaru glanced at her to see and she got that smile returned.

"Sango, what is it you came so rudely in for?" Sesshomaru asked, prying his eyes from Kagome.

"I wanted to asked if I could leave for lunch," Sango said angrily. Her eyes went soft after she saw her clipboard in two. "Um, did I hurt you?"

"I didn't feel a thing. Just go have lunch and Kagome _might_ explain to you later," Sesshomaru told Sango. Sango nodded and rushed out of there. Sesshomaru turned to Kagome. "Now, um, where were we?"

"I ought to go, Sesshou. Sango and I are meeting at 3," Kagome told Sesshomaru, her gaze to his nicely furnished carpet.

"You have 45 minutes. Just, can you stay?" Sesshomaru asked, one of his hands caressing Kagome's cheek. "Please?"

Kagome's eyes closed and she leaned into his touch. The furnace was like being fed just by Sesshomaru touching her. Her eyes snapped open, though, when she felt fabric instead of skin.

"Can you take the gloves of?" Kagome asked, looking into his orbs of gold. He looked at her with the slightest worry, but reluctantly took his hands from Kagome to quickly removed his gloves. He then pulled Kagome back to him.

"So, now may we continue?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome smiled before her eyes closed and she moulded into his body. She waited for those tender lips to connect and when they finally did, she sighed. It was like every time they kissed, she felt complete. It was like the fire in her heart was finally ignited. Like she was finally, truly happy.

One of her hands were entwined in his hair while the other rested on his shoulder. One of his hands were on her lower back, keeping her steady, while the other was behind her neck, keeping her from backing away. She moaned and pulled herself as close as possible, her mouth almost wide open and almost panting. Sesshomaru's tongue explored her mouth, causing Kagome pure pleasure, but it gave him pleasure as well. Yes, every time she moaned, her hand in his hair would clench, causing him pain, but the reward was worth it. The opportunity to touch the girl he had desired since he first laid eyes on her. The opportunity to give her pleasure. The opportunity to explore her most valuable body part; her mouth. And all this with her willing permission. With her authority, with her complete consent.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru moaned while tilting his head for a different approach. Kagome moaned and pushed her body against Sesshomaru, her eyes clenched with pure desire.

They broke away with both parties complying, and Sesshomaru pulled Kagome to his chest, his arms circling around her.

"Kagome," he whispered, his eyes closed.

She didn't say a word. She was too tired out and panting too hard to respond, but her eyes were closed as well as her arms held him as much as possible. She sighed and dug her head into his chest.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome sighed, her eyes clenched as the words poured out of her mouth without the power to stop, "every time we touch, this furnace lights up. Like you feed my fire, Sesshomaru. You are my fuel for my desire and you bring that furnace to full maintenance. And you make me feel so complete, so happy, so loved. Sesshomaru, no male has ever made me feel this way."

"Not even Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked, regretting it almost instantly. What did he expect, her to say no?

"No, Sesshomaru, he didn't feed the fire as well as you. He only sparked it. You make it burn," Kagome sighed, her eyes clenched. "But it hurts. Like this new experience is too much at once."

"I'll stop," he told her, looking down at her raven black hair. "If it is painful, I'll stop."

"No, don't stop. Just don't go too far with me, Sesshou. Don't go too far," Kagome told him, her eyes slightly relaxing. "Just don't go too far."

"Oh, Kagome," he sighed, embracing her. He so desired her happiness and her dreams and her wishes, but what about his? Every night, he went to sleep, imagining Kagome next to him, and dreaming of her pleasure through the night, and then waking up in extreme pain in his lower section. If only those dreams were to come true, if only he didn't need to image her next to him. If only she wanted what he wanted. If only they were the same...

"Sesshomaru, does anything hurt you? Do I cause you pain?" Kagome asked and he looked down to see her looking into his eyes with complete concern and worry, like she would know if he lied. And yet, why would he lie to her? He... he... he loved her.

"Just small things, like your voice, or your touch, or your beauty. It often does cause me pain when I wake up," he told her truthfully, caressing her cheek. "But that is nothing you can change, or that I want you to change. I will deal, and only when you are ready, shall my desires and dreams and wishes come true. But only then, Kagome," he told her bending low to kiss her lips soft and delicately, almost like a feather. "And until then," he told her, his mouth only millimetres away from hers, "just serenade me with your voice, your touches, your beauty, and most of all, your kisses."

* * *

Disclaimer: Yes, I know they've kissed before and everything, but this is their FIRST time MAKING-OUT! Ha, there. A reason why I described it and made it important. Oh, and THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS! Keep them coming! 


	15. Chapter 15

Sesshomaru and Kagome: An Elevator Ride

Kagome was in a daze. Her head was all hazy and she was daydreaming most of the day. Even during Kagome and Sango's shopping, Kagome kept droning out. Gosh, she should have left before Sesshomaru convinced her to "serenade" him with her kisses. His kisses serenaded her!

"Kagome! Hello, Kagome?" Sango said the fifth time that day, waving her hand in front of Kagome's face. She blinked a few times before smiling at her friend.

"Yes?" Kagome asked.

"What did I just say?" Sango demanded.

"Um, I don't know..." Kagome admitted, twiddling her thumbs.

"Gosh, what is up with you? You've droned out five times today. What did Sesshomaru do to you? Is that one of his 'special' powers?" Sango asked. Kagome explained it to Sango just before her daydreams started up.

"No, Sango-dearest. Just, his mouth can do a lot," Kagome sighed, looking out of the window. Miroku glanced in the rear-view mirror at Kagome and sighed. Gosh, she was so in love.

"Really, and what is that?" Sango insisted.

"Well, mostly lick and kiss, but with me, he puts me, like, under a spell," Kagome told Sango with a sigh.

"That's not a spell; that's love. Kagome, I knew you were over Inuyasha, but onto his older half-brother? Isn't that taking a risk?" Miroku asked.

"I know, but he's just so perfect. He knows exactly how to give me what I want. He taken me to one expensive dinner already. And did I mention his kisses? They are heaven," Kagome sighed. "And he's so handsome, it's unbelievable."

"Kagome, you need a break. If he happens to break your heart like Inuyasha did, I really can't handle caring for you again. Just have an entire day without seeing Sesshomaru, ok?" Sango told Kagome with a few pats on her shoulder. "I bet it'll be great."

"I'm not obsessed. It's just, well, I have never been kissed like the way he kisses," Kagome told her friend. "It's just one day. I'll take this break if I'm like this next week, ok?"

Sango sighed, but agreed. She couldn't force Kagome into anything.

* * *

Kagome ran down the steps at the sound of the doorbell. She was conservatively dressed, in a nice blouse and jeans. Nothing too much, but not like slacks or sweats. She opened the door to see Kouga standing in the doorway with a charming smile of his. 

"Hey, Kagome. Are you free?" Kouga asked, looking past Kagome to see if anyone, especially Sesshomaru, was around. He saw no one, nor smelt anyone, so he smiled at Kagome again.

"Um, yeah, I guess," Kagome said. "Please, come in. You must be soaked."

She saw past Kouga was huge raindrops falling. She let him in and he truly shook off like a dog. He smiled at her and looked around. A couch, two chairs, a wide screen TV, stereo system... Every guy's dream.

"Nice place," Kouga told her.

"Thanks," Kagome told him. She plopped down on the couch and patted next to her for Kouga, even though he was soaking. "Um, so what brings you here?"

"Well, since we haven't made any definite plans yet, I was thinking, perhaps today, we can hang out," Kouga told her, still looking. He saw enough and looked into Kagome's eyes. He sat down and smiled at her. "So, what's there to do here?"

"Well, actually, this isn't the best time. I'm supposed to be getting ready since I'm going out in like half an hour, so maybe tomorrow," Kagome told him. She felt so guilty for telling Kouga that, like blowing him off once again.

"Well, you look good enough for my eyes, so just relax. I mean, I can _help you relax_," Kouga told her. His hand started rubbing her leg while his eyes gazed into hers. "Come, relax. I'm not going to hurt you. You know, not all demons are evil."

"Kouga, as much as I would take up that offer, I can't. Sesshomaru is coming and I really haven't completed getting ready. And plus, I don't cheat," Kagome told him, standing up. "Sorry. Now, you can hang around here, or go. You choose your liking." Kagome ran up the steps, but just as soon as she reached the top, the doorbell rang. "Kouga, can you get that?"

Kouga opened the door to Sesshomaru. Kouga saw Sesshomaru's eyebrows dart upwards when he saw Kouga, and looked around the male to see if Kagome was behind him, but didn't see her.

"Sesshomaru, Kagome wishes to let you in," Kouga said with some hate lacing his voice. He stepped aside and Sesshomaru gave a nervous smirk.

"Is she still getting ready? Gosh, she can be slow," Sesshomaru commented, shaking his umbrella out.

"I distracted her. There is no need to blame the girl," Kouga told Sesshomaru, hate still lacing his voice.

"I wasn't blaming her. It was just a comment," Sesshomaru told Kouga, slightly angry.

Some thudding could be heard and Kagome appeared. She looked nice, but casual; just like Sesshomaru had told her.

"Hey," Sesshomaru greeted.

"Sesshou!" Kagome exclaimed and ran down the steps into his arms. Sesshomaru returned the embrace with a jealous Kouga on looking. "So, where today? It's lucky date number three."

"Well, the weather could have been better, but I'm just glad the activity is indoors. Have you ever bowled before?" Sesshomaru asked.

"We're going bowling?" Kagome asked excited.

"Yep," Sesshomaru answered.

"Wow. I've actually never bowled," Kagome told Sesshomaru.

"Well, I guess I'll be teaching you. Now, how about while the day is still young?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome smiled and grabbed her coat and umbrella.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go," Kagome said and heard someone clear their throat behind her. She turned to see Kouga growling at Sesshomaru. "Oh, Kouga. I'm really sorry, but we'll have to postpone our 'date.' "

"Date?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well, not exactly one. We were planning on going to the hills today to enjoy the view, but the view wouldn't be so nice today," Kagome explained.

"Ok, well, how about we go?" Sesshomaru asked, his arm circling around Kagome's shoulders.

"Yeah, sure. Kouga," Kagome called over her shoulder, "call me. We'll set up for another day."

* * *

Kagome was sitting on one of the chairs, nervous like hell. How the heck did you bowl? Sesshomaru gave Kagome a reassuring kiss and showed her how to hold the ball. She was so nervous and inexperienced, she dropped the ball. She barely got any pins down, though Sesshomaru got a perfect game. Kagome sighed at the end and Sesshomaru sat down next to her. 

"No worries. It was just for fun," he told her, stroking her hair.

"Yeah, that was fun," Kagome told him. "But maybe if I got a pin down, it would be funner."

"That's not a word," he told her. She stuck her tongue out at him with a pout, only to get Sesshomaru to chuckle. "Come, let's return you home before you start whining."

Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes. She and Sesshomaru made their way back to Kagome's house. It was empty, as expected, and Kagome relaxed on the couch next to Sesshomaru. His arm was on the edge of the back of the couch, and he was leaned into Kagome. With the lack of space, the panting breaths from bowling and the love surrounding them, almost everyone knows where that went to. Before long, a battle of tongues was happening as Sesshomaru held Kagome close to his body. He was panting, but refused to take a break. Kagome's legs were over Sesshomaru's and she was almost entwined in Sesshomaru. He broke away, only centimetres from her face.

"May I?" Sesshomaru asked.

"What?" Kagome asked, looking at his orbs of gold.

"Go slightly further?" Sesshomaru rasp breath asked. Kagome nodded and her head tilted harshly backwards as he attacked her neck. She held his head into her neck as short breaths and moans escaped her mouth. With kissing, it would be muffled. But with this, both partners could hear the full sound.

"Oh, Sesshomaru," Kagome moaned as she felt him start to suck. Oh, with his difference compared to her, that hickey would not look like any other kind. It's probably have two dark triangles on the top and bottom of the oval. "Ohhhh."

"Enjoying," came a murmur from Kagome's neck. She titled her head father back as her answer and moaned long as he finished. Her eyes were clenched and, once he moved away, her head moved side to side. "Are you all right?"

She gave a small moan as she kept her head to one side. Her eyes remained clenched as the pleasure still registered through her body. When she finally opened her eyes, she found herself laying down on the couch, Sesshomaru almost sitting on top of her. "Wow."

"Inuyasha never gave you a hickey, I guess," Sesshomaru joked with Kagome as he stroked her cheek. She shook her head weakly. "Well, at least you have long hair. That hickey will probably be fuchsia."

"You are so rough, Sesshou," Kagome told him and accepted his hand to help her up. She leaned her head on his shoulder as she panted. He rubbed her back and stroked her hair. "And I loved every bit of it."

"Well, now you need to relax. So just sit and we'll watch TV, ok?" Sesshomaru suggested. Kagome nodded and reached over to the remote, flicking it to the Movie Network and watching a horror movie. Kagome nor Sesshomaru minded it. Kagome was resting against Sesshomaru's chest, her hands at her chest, with a smile on her face. Sesshomaru held Kagome's lower back and waist, a smile also on his face.

Once the movie ended, Sesshomaru and Kagome just enjoyed each other's company. There were kisses at random times, but other than that, they just were in each other's arms. Once Kagome's stomach grumbled, she got up to make some dinner. Sesshomaru watched her make the simplest thing in the world; Kraft Dinner. Sesshomaru poked at it since Kagome couldn't eat the entire helping on her own.

"Is this edible?" Sesshomaru asked, still poking at it.

"Yes, Shou, now eat. Please," Kagome told him, taking a few pieces at a time while making sure Sesshomaru ate. He finally gave in and shoved a piece into his mouth and waited for the disgusting taste to start. But it didn't.

"Cheesy," he stated, chewing a few more pieces. "But I wouldn't have it everyday."

"Yeah, I don't usually have it at all," Kagome told him, looking at him across from the dinner table.

"Hum," he simply said, finishing his helping and sitting back ad Kagome had trouble finishing hers. "Problems?"

"Shush," Kagome commanded, "it's difficult to eat most of a box of Kraft Dinner."

"Let me help," Sesshomaru told her, bringing his chair next to her and taking her fork. "Now, open wide."

"I'm not a child, Sesshomaru," Kagome told him with a slight bit of anger. He just chuckled and tried to force the fork into her mouth. He didn't succeed, causing the noodles to fall onto her shirt. He laughed and Kagome glared playfully at him, taking a small handful of Kraft Dinner and throwing it at Sesshomaru. "Take that, boy!"

"Oh, you didn't just do that!" Sesshomaru growled, grabbing a handful and running after Kagome, aiming at her bottom. In the end, both were full of noodles and cheese, on the floor, laughing their heads off.

"Well, I ought to take a shower. If you wish, you can take one too. I have some of clothes that I had originally bought for Inuyasha, but I think they ought to look good for you too," Kagome told him, walking up the steps. "Just let me check after my shower."

Sesshomaru sighed and leaned his head on the chair next to him. That was fun, chasing Kagome around the place with a handful of noodles. Not what he had hoped for as teasing, but so far, so good.

He heard a shower start and sighed. Would she come out with a towel again or clothes? He **had** quite enjoyed when that towel fell. He smiled to the ceiling. If luck was on his side, perhaps. Hey, maybe when he takes the shower here, he could wear only a towel. How would Kagome react? Perhaps slap him for being so flashy. But, he decided, he'll take his chance.

* * *

Disclaimer: Look, I know you probably all have seen the rating and all, but I ought to truly warn you that I've been re-reading my chapters, and it is truly for TEEN audiences and older. It gets quite into the information only teens and older should know, so, like, I don't want flames telling me to put it into M or above. I am a teen and I know about this, but truly, I'm wise beyond my years. Just, please, if you are not 13, don't read it. This material is not for you.

On a possitive note, I am so HAPPY for all the reviews and loyal readers. I thank you for continuously reviewing. Plase keep it up!

And, in case you don't know about my stories, this will **DEFINITELY** end happily, so all you who just LOVE happy endings, keep reading! And all who don't, still keep reading! Toodles!


	16. Chapter 16

Sesshomaru and Kagome: An Elevator Ride

Kagome came out wearing a towel, but she held it tightly with her hand. She told him he could use it now and smiled when he said sure. Perhaps he would also spend the night... She shouldn't think too far ahead.

As she dressed in her room, happening to be next to the bathroom, she smiled when the water turned on. She quickly blow-dried her hair, making it straight. She dressed into pyjamas and then decided to get them something to drink when they were done. Tea for Sesshou, coffee for Kaggie.

* * *

When Sesshomaru was finished washing, he pressed his head against the wall, water still raining down on him. What would they be doing afterwards? Would Kagome ask him to stay the night? He sighed as he gave his head a shake. Just because he took a shower at her place doesn't mean she wanted him to take her. He shut the water off and dried off. He wrapped the towel around his waist, securing it safely. He really didn't want to reveal his body to Kagome yet. He grabbed another towel as he exited, rubbing it into his hair. He refused to become a fluff ball once his hair dried. If she didn't have a blow drier, he would be, and soon.

A smell filled the house, but not of tea or coffee, as he expected. It smelt like... Hot chocolate! Oh, he hadn't had that for a while now. Only Rin made hot chocolate for him, and the best. He never even knew Kagome knew how to make it!

He walked down the steps, careful of the towel still wrapped around his waist. He stopped rubbing his hair, the towel in one hand as he descended.

"What smells so good?" Sesshomaru asked, turning into the kitchen.

"Hot chocolate. Hope you like it," Kagome told him, her back to him. She was mixing something in a pot. "I didn't know you were finished washing."

"Yeah, well, I am quite silent at times," he told her, looking around. It was a nice, small kitchen. A spice rack on a wall, refrigerator, stove, microwave... Normal.

"So, do you like hot chocolate?" Kagome asked, just slightly tilting her head his way. He nodded.

"That's good," Kagome said, looking back at the pot. She stirred it just for a short while longer and then poured it into two cups. She turned with hers in hand and smiled at Sesshomaru. "So, let's drink up."

She nearly dropped her mug. Standing in **her** **_kitchen_** was a half-naked Sesshomaru, a towel his only protection from Kagome's eyes. Her eyes and mouth were wide open as she gawked at Sesshomaru.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked, passing by her for his mug. "Something got you tongue?"

"Do you usually, um, walk around like _that_ after, um, washing up?" Kagome somewhat stuttered.

"Yep," he answered. "You do as well, so I thought, 'why not?' " He saw her eyes dart around for a while, thinking of a come back, but her train of thought was halted when her eyes landed on his torso. "Something catch your eye?" He just knew she would stare there. Every woman did.

Her mouth hung limp. She never knew, under all those shirts, ties, bows, was that body. If only he was shirtless more often, or wore skin tight shirts, or got wet often. She finally heard Sesshomaru ask her if she was interested in something and she tore her eyes from his body. "Everything's fine. Just fine."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow to that but ignored it. A hot cup of hot chocolate was in his hands and he was going to drink. He grabbed Kagome's wrist gently and clanged it with his.

"To a perfect third date?" Sesshomaru asked. Her eyes held confusion until she finally understood what the hell he was talking about, and she smiled and nodded.

"To a perfect third date," she stated, and took a sip of her hot chocolate. "But the weather could have been a whole lot better."

Sesshomaru had to smile to that. "Um, may I pick you up tomorrow?" Sesshomaru asked. She turned to him from the window with a look of confusion. "It's your first day as my secretary."

"Will we be working or making out all the time?" Kagome asked, slightly as a joke. She did prefer working, but making out was good as well. But then how would she get paid?

"Maybe a bit of both. More work, though," he told her.

"That sounds great. Well, you know when I'm starting; 10. Can you come around that time?" Kagome asked with a small smile. He gave her a nod. "Well, then it's settled. When are you starting?"

"10:30," he answered.

"You'll have half an hour of boredom!" Kagome exclaimed. He shook his head no.

"I can just admire you in your new outfit," he told her with a smirk. She blushed and shook her head. "But perhaps that would take longer than half an hour."

"Well, you could show me exactly what the hell I'm going to be doing," Kagome told him.

"You could be doing a lot of things," Sesshomaru told her, stepping towards her. "Want to name some of them?" He saw her eyes fluttered while looking up at him. "I guess you aren't. I could..."

"No talking," she told him in a whisper, setting her mug on the counter. "More lip locking."

"Feisty, are we?" Sesshomaru said, placing his mug next to Kagome's and leaning backwards. She shrugged and he realized she wasn't exactly in the mood to get mad. "Fine, I guess I can agree with you there."

Lips locked and Kagome moulded into him, like every time before. The thing was, a key was turning in the lock, and Sesshomaru heard it almost too late.

"Kagome, we need to talk!" Inuyasha's voice was heard in the living room. And the kitchen was connected to the living room. Sesshomaru looked around. If he made a move, or if he didn't, Inuyasha would find him. And that really wouldn't be good, since Kagome was starting the next day.

"Just a sec," Kagome yelled. Sesshomaru looked down at her. She pointed to him. Then upwards. Then she acted like she was running. He sort of understood and nodded, leaving her, but leaving his towel with her. The one happening to be around his waist two seconds ago.

Inuyasha walked in just as Sesshomaru disappeared. "Kagome, we need to talk," Inuyasha told her.

"How did you get in?" Kagome demanded, wrapping the towel over her arm and picking up the two mugs. Once again, another drink down the drain.

"Your mother gave me a key," Inuyasha told her.

"Why the hell would you go to her? Why did you want to get a key? You know, you could just stop me out on the street, or call me, like you have been recently," Kagome told Inuyasha with complete anger in her voice.

"Yes, that you continue to avoid," Inuyasha told her.

"Yes, I have my reasons. Are you going to date my mother next? Are you just going to use every female in my family or what?" Kagome demanded, rinsing out the mugs of hot chocolate.

"Kagome, I found out Kikyou wasn't for me. I realized you are the one for me," Inuyasha told her in a soft tone.

"Yes, and I already told you you're too late," Kagome reminded Inuyasha.

"Who is this other guy then? Kouga says he won't tell, and Sango said the same. So, it isn't Kouga, who is it then? Are you going after Miroku or one of the Killers or what?" Inuyasha demanded.

"I don't go to those idiots. One of them is gay, you know!" Kagome snapped, turning sharply at Inuyasha. "And it's not Miroku. You're too blind. Kouga saw it almost instantly, I could tell. And Sango as well. Even my younger brother knows who it is."

"Who is it then?" Inuyasha asked. "I could just talk to him and we can work it out."

"You never talk to him, which's the problem. That's why I haven't directly told you; you'll try to kill him. You hate him. You refuse to be in the same room as him and me for more than two minutes," Kagome informed Inuyasha, all the hints obvious. But of course, he steered the wrong way.

"You went to Naraku? Our business enemy? He did say the job occupation he had up had recently been taken... You little bitch!" Inuyasha snapped.

"And this, Inuyasha Hanyou, is why I will never, EVER come back. You call me names, make fun of me. Only when you feel like it, will you comfort me. Will you even kiss me. Will you even tell me the truth. And that time is only when you are highly WASTED!" Kagome snapped. "NOW GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Inuyasha jumped almost out of his skin. "Wait, I really didn't mean that," Inuyasha told her softly. "I just wanted to know, that's all. I just want to know who took the most beautiful girl I ever laid my eyes on away from me. I want to know who the lucky guy is. And all I want to know, Kagome dear, is who is taking better care of you than I ever did."

Kagome turned slowly to Inuyasha. Did he truly mean it? Was that his true intention? "Inuyasha..." Kagome sighed.

"Kagome, you are the one for me, I know. I really never meant to hurt you. You know I would never want to see you cry. Please, forgive me, Kagome. I'm... I'm sorry," Inuyasha said. Kagome now truly saw it. Inuyasha almost never said he was sorry. He said it to her; it meant something. She smirked.

"I forgive you, Inuyasha," Kagome told him with a tilt of her head. "I didn't exactly mean to yell that loud."

"Now, Kagome, may we please get back together? I've changed. I won't cheat. And I you can finally experience a kiss with fangs," Inuyasha told her with a smirk, stepping towards her slowly and gracefully.

Kagome brought her gaze to the floor. What should she say? Tell him about Sesshomaru and already experiencing a kiss with fangs, or just tell him no, or cheat? All possibilities.

"Kagome, I'm begging you," Inuyasha told Kagome, taking her chin into the tips of his fingers. "Please let me return the love you always willingly gave me."

"No," Kagome told Inuyasha almost sternly. "I told you, I don't cheat."

"Yes, and that's why I always will love you. You'd never cheat," Inuyasha said, of course missing the message completely. Kagome rolled her eyes and took a deep sigh.

"No, you don't understand. I won't cheat on my boyfriend," Kagome told him.

"Yes, which I just adore about you," Inuyasha said, bending low enough to capture her lips.

"I WON'T CHEAT ON SESSHOMARU!" Kagome yelled, causing Inuyasha to back up. There was complete silence around them.

"Sessh... Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked, a glare forming along his face.

"Yes, Inuyasha. Me, Sesshomaru Youkai, over you," Sesshomaru said strolling from the living room. Had he been listening all the time?

"You... You stole her from me!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Surely, I did not. You cheated, and I just took my chance. Sometimes having the ways of father does come in handy," Sesshomaru said, strolling over next to Kagome.

"These... They're all lies!" Inuyasha yelled. "I don't believe it!"

"You don't?" Sesshomaru asked and Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru, who glanced at her. "Why don't I prove it?"

"Sesshomaru, you aren't-" Kagome never finished her sentence. Her lips were covered and Sesshomaru's beautiful face was in front of her. Her eyes fluttered closed. Even though it was in front of Inuyasha, she couldn't give up a kiss with Sesshomaru. She pushed her body into Sesshomaru's, opening her mouth to Sesshomaru's tongue and tangling her hands in his wet, and now bushy, hair.

"Is that enough proof for you?" Sesshomaru demanded, breaking the kiss. Kagome held his shirt and looked up at him. Yes, he had tilted her greatly, but he held her lower back, keeping her from hitting the ground.

"You forced that upon her!" Inuyasha pointed out. "I did not see her kiss you! For all I know, you're a pervert, which I might happen to know greatly."

"Why you-" Sesshomaru started, but felt two soft hands touch both sides of his face. He moved to Kagome's wishes and then her tender lips connect with his. His eyes were the ones to go wide this time, not just because of the kiss, but because she snuck her tongue into his mouth. He closed his eyes and pushed back, but did not battle for dominance. Instead, he allowed her permission to explore his mouth, which she did so well.

Once Kagome broke away, she turned to Inuyasha with soft eyes. Sesshomaru couldn't tell if it was because she was sorry for Inuyasha or concerned or guilty.

"I... I... No, this... Kagome..." Inuyasha stuttered. He was too shocked about this news. It wasn't true. It just couldn't be. But Kagome's eyes, what did they hold? "I leave you two lovebirds alone. Just sick..."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called out, but he had already slammed the door. She turned back to Sesshomaru, who was glancing at her eyes and lips. Her eyes still looked the same, but much more desperate. "Inuyasha's left."

"Why do you care, Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked, standing up straight and bring Kagome with him.

Kagome sobbed, but no tears fell. Well, yet. "He... We just... We had just gotten over our argument," Kagome told Sesshomaru with a sob and looking out the window.

"Why do you care, Kagome? He's no longer your boyfriend. I am, as you said," Sesshomaru told her in a whisper, trying to calm her down, but with telling her the complete truth.

"Yes, but... I still... I still love him, Sesshomaru. Ever after all this crap between us, I still love him," Kagome admitted to Sesshomaru. Tears rolled down her cheek, but Sesshomaru was no longer trying to comfort her. She still loved Inuyasha, but she was dating him? Was that who she saw every time she kissed him, Inuyasha?

"And what about me?" Sesshomaru said, as harsh as meant. Kagome looked up at him, but with his expression, she clenched her eyes.

"I... I..." She couldn't get it out. She was too upset.

Sesshomaru left her arms. She didn't love him. She couldn't lie to him, so she just refused to answer. He whipped around, tears threatening to fall. "Good-bye Kagome. I'll see you later."

Kagome broke down into sobs as she hit the floor. Why did this always happen to her? Why was her life so miserable?

She heard an angry woman and Sesshomaru yelling. Hey, was that Sango?

"You get back in there, Sesshomaru Youkai!"

"I refuse to take this from a human. Female, no less."

"Sesshomaru... You didn't mean that, did you? Kagome can still hear us."

"I don't care. I don't care anymore. You go take care of her. I refuse to care for someone so... ugh."

"Sesshomaru!"

Sango came running in, and saw Kagome's condition, she gasped. How could Sesshomaru leave her like this? Did he mean all that? What the hell caused both to be upset?

Sango helped Kagome upstairs and to her bed. Kagome sobbed, her gaze at the wall while Sango just sat with a sympathetic look. Only thing she could think about that caused them to be so upset was Inuyasha. Did he come by and upset them both? Did he break them up? Sango could only guess. Kagome was too upset to answer, and the sobs just changed to small whimpers as Kagome fell asleep. Sango was stuck between Inuyasha, Kagome and Sesshomaru.


	17. Chapter 17

Sesshomaru and Kagome: An Elevator Ride

"Sesshomaru, I cannot allow you up there!" A harsh whisper was the only thing heard in the house of Kagome Miko.

"Quiet, unless you wish to lose your job forever," Sesshomaru snapped in a whisper.

It was silent once again and then a creak of a bed. Kagome moaned in her sleep and rubbed her head against her pillow. Sesshomaru laid next to her, feeling guilty about hurting Kagome so much. He stroked her hair so softly. He didn't wish to disturb her. She mumbled something not even Sesshomaru could translate.

He swore to himself that when Kagome woke up, he would talk to Kagome calmly and serene. He would not upset her or yell at her. He swore on his father's grave. He would not upset Kagome when she awoke, no matter how she reacted.

* * *

Morning came around and a loud beeping echoed through Sesshomaru's ears. 'Kagome,' he hissed to himself, 'next time, warn me before you set your alarm!'

Kagome mumbled again something Sesshomaru couldn't translate and shut off her alarm. She was silent and with no movement for a while.

"Gosh," she whispered. "Sesshomaru can really upset someone's sleep."

"I didn't mean to do that," Sesshomaru told her in a whisper, causing Kagome to jump to face him with pure shock.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome shrieked.

"Yes," he said.

"Why are you in my bed?" Kagome demanded.

"I crawled in last night. I felt incredibly guilty for upsetting you yesterday," Sesshomaru told her. Kagome turned her back to Sesshomaru.

"I'm ok. I understood you perfectly. We're over and you are giving me a chance to go after the one I told you I love," Kagome told Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was ready to respond but closed is mouth. Nothing to upset her, nothing to upset her... "But you never let me tell you who I love more than Inuyasha."

"Who?" Sesshomaru replied a little too quickly. Perhaps it was family, or a best friend, or... him...

"Sesshomaru," Kagome said, looking over her shoulder to see an eager waiting Sesshomaru, "it is you."

"Lies," Sesshomaru told her, but inside, he was doing cartwheels. If this was true, wow, he would be in great luck.

"No, Sesshomaru. How could I love anyone more than you? You make me feel special and wanted. No one has ever done that before," Kagome told him. "So I understand you don't wish to stay with me. But we'll still need to work together. I need to work."

"Kagome, I never meant to upset you, or even break it off. Just, you never said it. You stuttered. It... It broke my heart to find out you loved Inuyasha, but couldn't just come out and tell me that you loved or didn't love me. That's all. I do wish to be with you, Kagome. Always, and you know that," Sesshomaru told her, a sweet kiss to her head and behind her ear. "Because, Kagome, some how, some way, you got this completely selfish, dopey man to fall in love with you."

"Sesshomaru-" Kagome exclaimed, facing Sesshomaru, but he put a finger to her lips.

"I don't want you denying it. I've loved you for some time now, and I can no longer deny it. Kagome, you are the only woman in my heart and it will never change!" Sesshomaru declared like he was telling the world, not just Kagome. Kagome giggled.

"Sesshomaru, I'm so flattered. But, your 'girls.' What about them?" Kagome asked. He had been with them, hadn't he?

"I've missed four months of 'relaxation' because I would not go behind our back, no matter how much I need it. I either am with you or no one at all. So, right at this moment, you better start getting dressed or I'll jump you... Soon," Sesshomaru told her, and Kagome laughed. She got out and stretched just before placing one of her magnificent soft and light kisses on his lips.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru, for being so understanding," Kagome told him, only millimetres from his face.

"Anytime. Now, **_please_** go," Sesshomaru told her, giving her a playful shove away. "I really don't wish to injure you."

Kagome laughed and grabbed an outfit from her closet. She tilted her head and then turned to Sesshomaru. "Why don't you go? This is **my** room, in **my** house. I need to get dressed, you know."

Sesshomaru sat up and shrugged. "As you wish," he said, leaving. But, just before Kagome closed the door, he poked his head back in. "I'll get you later, though."

She gasped, and pushed the door closed with a sigh. She smiled and quickly rushed to her bed for her outfit and started dressing.

* * *

Sesshomaru waited eagerly outside her bedroom. Sango was downstairs, giving Sesshomaru evil looks, eyes, and glares. How dare he sleep in the same bed with her, _right after a fight_! Had he no care of Kagome's personal space? Sango personally knew that she and Miroku never slept in the same bed until they started _sleeping together_. Were Sesshomaru and Kagome?

She would never know. Their life was theirs; Sango had no right to know. But she wanted to so badly. She wanted to know her best friend was all right.

Kagome's door finally opened and Sesshomaru exclaimed she looked "just adorable." Sango tried to see from her seat on the couch, but failed miserably.

"Sesshomaru! Stop! That tickles!" Kagome exclaimed suddenly. Laughter was heard, from both parts, and then small moans. Sounds like they made up.

"Come on. If you don't hurry, you'll be late for your first day," Sesshomaru told Kagome as small smacks were heard.

"Must I work?" Kagome asked, more smacks heard.

"Uh huh. You don't want to live in the poor house, now do you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I could just move in with you," Kagome told Sesshomaru, the kisses finally stopping.

"Do you desire that?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I guess," Kagome told Sesshomaru. "I mean, you must get lonely in that big mansion of yours, only you and your cars."

"Ha, ha. Very funny," came sarcasm from Sesshomaru.

"I thought it was," Kagome said in a whisper.

"Come on, Sango's probably dying to question you about last night," Sesshomaru told Kagome.

"SHE'S STILL HERE?" Kagome exclaimed and a wince was heard and Kagome ran down the steps.

"I'm glad you care about my sensitive ears!" Sesshomaru yelled after her, following her shortly later.

"Sango, you stayed," Kagome said, stopping in front of Sango.

"I wasn't going to let that boy be with you with no protection without me anywhere nearby," Sango told Kagome. "So, you better now?"

"Yeah, we are. Inuyasha just got us into a disagreement and an argument, that's all," Kagome said with a smile while a delicious smell filled the room. Hey, Sesshomaru was cooking! And from the smell, bacon, eggs and toast.

"Wow, Mr. Youkai, I never knew you were a good cook," Sango commented, sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Me neither," Kagome agreed, sitting next to Sango. Two plates were set on the table, one in front of each girl.

"Eat up. Kagome needs her energy for today. First day, remember?" Sesshomaru said with a smile.

Kagome mumbled something about the food while stuffing her face full of it. Sango smiled and giggled before digging in herself. Sesshomaru watched with amusement.

"So," Sango said, pausing her eating, "where exactly are you working today?"

"Where you are," Kagome spat, her mouth full of food. Sango didn't think she heard her right.

"At Inu Corp?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded. "How?"

"Sesshou needed a secretary, so he hired me. Plus, it gives me more time with Shou," Kagome told Sango with teasing glances at her favourite male. Sesshomaru saw them all.

"Will the lower floor need ear plugs or what?" Sango teased.

"Hey!" Kagome yelled, yoke running down her chin. A small napkin touch her chin, wiping up the mess.

"I thought you were a neat eater. You never ate like this at the restaurants," Sesshomaru commented, putting the napkin next to Kagome's empty plate.

"That's because I was in public. And you weren't cooking," Kagome told Sesshomaru with a sweet smile to him. He smiled back, both leaning towards each other. Sango knew not to gag, because she and Miroku were like that and still were acting like that when they were in the moods, but it's one thing to watch and to be the one doing. One was nice, the other was wrong.

"You two lovebirds should get to work. Perhaps I'll get to see you later," Sango said to Kagome. "If doggie-boy doesn't take up your entire life."

"Sango," Kagome warned. "He won't, ok? We still are on for tonight. Hot hunks in bathing suits marathon 'till midnight! No males!"

Sango rolled her eyes while Sesshomaru chuckled. "Sango has a point. We do need to get moving. Come on, hyper-girl. You need to start work," Sesshomaru said, holding Kagome's waist as they exited. "She'll see you later."

Sango said farewell to the two and got up herself. She was supposed to be meeting Miroku in an hour. She needed to get going as well!


	18. Chapter 18

Sesshomaru and Kagome: An Elevator Ride

"Hello, welcome to Inu Corp. How may I help you?" Kagome asked as she answered the phone.

"Is **he** there?" A snappy voice asked.

"Mr. Youkai, sir?" Kagome asked.

"No, Frankenstein. Is he there?" The voice demanded.

"Sorry, sir, but Mr. Youkai isn't here. May I ask who this is?" Kagome asked in a cheerful voice. She had to be; Sesshomaru warned her that if she wasn't, he would get a crappy rep, and he didn't need that.

"Inuyasha Hanyou. I need to talk to him. It's urgent. Are you sure he isn't there, miss?" The man demanded.

Inuyasha? He didn't recognise her voice over the phone! "No, he has gone out. May I take a message?"

"Yeah, get him to call me back. He has my number, and you just got my fricken name. It's urgent, so just tell him for me, all right?" Inuyasha told her. There was a pause. "Are you single?"

"Is that a question for Mr. Youkai?" Kagome asked, trying her best not to feel like laughing.

"No, you. Are you single?" Inuyasha asked, his snappy tone leaving him into a soft tone.

"I'm sorry, I have a boyfriend. Sir, if that is all, I need to get back to my papers," Kagome told Inuyasha. "I'll give Mr. Youkai the message the instant he walks in, if that is all right with you."

"I could just tell him personally. Or give you some company while Sesshomaru's away," Inuyasha said in a swoony tune.

"No, I'll just have him call you back. Good-bye, sir," Kagome said with a smile she knew Inuyasha couldn't see and hung up as quietly as possible. And then she burst out laughing. Inuyasha was so weird!

"Something funny?" Sesshomaru asked, walking into his floor and closing the door behind him.

"Inuyasha," Kagome replied with just a glance behind her.

"He called?" Sesshomaru asked. But he knew the answer. "How did you handle it?"

"He was hilarious. He didn't even recognise my voice. Kept asking to come up or if I was single," Kagome told Sesshomaru and felt two hands on her shoulders.

"Cute," he said with a smirk. "How long have you been working?"

"You know only two minutes," Kagome told Sesshomaru.

"That's too long. Time for a break, don't you agree?" Sesshomaru asked, massaging her shoulders at just the right amount of force.

"Am I a distraction from your work?" Kagome asked, looking up at him. "I really would like to work, not just doodle all day."

"Ok," Sesshomaru sighed with disappointment. "I guess I understand."

Kagome smiled and turned to her papers she had to do. "Now, can you help me with this. Where do each of these go?"

Sesshomaru sighed and smiled, telling her how he liked them filed. Alphabetically, after their rank. Kagome sighed.

"I'm never going to get this," she complained.

"All you need is time. And practice," Sesshomaru told her with a peck on her cheek. "Now get to work."

Sesshomaru and Kagome worked all day. They each had separate desks and corners for work so they could work at the same time. But even with the distance and difference, Kagome almost knew Sesshomaru kept staring at Kagome instead of working.

"Mr. Youkai, I need your permission for an order," a familiar voice said. Kagome just barely peaked over her shoulder to see who it was. Hey, it was Kouga!

"Mr. Wolfe, what is it that you are ordering?" Sesshomaru asked, and Kagome heard his chair scrap again the tile floor he was on just recently.

"Computer replacements for the ones that broken and are old," Kouga told Sesshomaru.

"Hum..." Was heard and then some scribbling. "I'll go with it, but don't over stock. We don't need more wasted computers in storage again."

"Yes, sir," Kouga said in a cheerful mood, and then it went silent, but Kouga did not leave. "Who's she?"

"Who, her? New secretary. Aren't you?" Sesshomaru called to Kagome. Kagome gave a hand, keeping her eyes on her files she was putting together.

"What's her name?" Kouga asked eagerly. "And is she single?"

Kagome sighed deeply. Why did everyone want to date her?

"She is not, and you know her name already, doesn't he?" Sesshomaru called again.

"I am **_trying_** to work, sir," Kagome snapped.

"Kagome?" Kouga asked. "Was this your new job?"

Kagome turned and faced Kouga with a smile. "Yep, sweet Sesshomaru over there offered it and I just couldn't refuse."

"Oh, you drugged her, didn't you?" Kouga turned to Sesshomaru with a playful smirk and hit him on the shoulder playfully. "Hey, just kidding. Look, congratulations. Treat her nice. Better than Inu-dork, ok?"

"You know it," Sesshomaru told Kouga with a smile. "We've already slept together, so I'm doing great."

"Really? How is she? She screaming or moaning type?" Kouga asked eagerly. Kagome grabbed a textbook and threw it at the boys, who Kouga caught easily. "Looks like she doesn't want us to talk about it."

"Not like that, Mr. Wolfe. Plus, I don't kiss and tell," Sesshomaru said with a playful smirk like he just got something very special.

"Mr. Wolfe, don't you need to get back to work?" Kagome asked with a threatening smirk on her face.

"Oh, no he doesn't Kagome. Plus, take this textbook back," Sesshomaru told Kagome, throwing the textbook back at Kagome, who just barely got hit by it.

"Watch it!" Kagome snapped.

"You get back to work," Sesshomaru ordered.

"You weren't like that two minutes ago," Kagome murmured. Sesshomaru just smiled.

"So, what do you think she'll be like?" Kouga whispered, but Kagome could still hear.

"Screaming, most likely. All are with me," Sesshomaru said with a smirk. Gosh, guys were so open with their sex lives!

"So true. Same with me. Only one was a moaner, but I was drunk that night," Kouga told Sesshomaru and they both laughed.

"Aren't you every night?" Sesshomaru chuckled. Both guys broke out into howls.

"Sir, my I take a break?" Kagome asked. She didn't want to be in the same room as them as they talked about her like that, guessing how she would be. She didn't even know how she would be.

"You've only been working for three minutes!" Sesshomaru stated, the after-effects of the laughter still staying. She gave him the "serious" look and Sesshomaru turned serious. "Kouga, please get back to work."

"Yeah, sure sir," Kouga told Sesshomaru and winked at Kagome before leaving down the steps. Kagome turned back to her work, really pissed off at Sesshomaru.

"Look, we didn't mean it," Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah, right," Kagome snapped.

"Look, Kagome, I didn't mean to upset you. We guys are like this. We are open, especially me and Kouga. Sorry," Sesshomaru told her, touching her shoulder with a comforting hand.

"I wouldn't be so pissed if... If... I knew myself..." Kagome said almost silently.

"I can't image how hard it must be, hearing all this talk about people and their sex lives and you not even having one," Sesshomaru said, rubbing her shoulder.

"It's not that I don't have one!" Kagome snapped, though that obviously was a lie. "It's just I have no one to share it with... And I'm not just going to do it with someone off the streets. I want my times to be with some special and caring and nice and sweet... Like the one for me."

Sesshomaru could understand. That's how it was with all demons. That scary time every time they were almost to that peak. Mate or don't mate? If they did, they were with that person forever. But if they didn't, they might just miss out on their one true love.

"I can understand that," Sesshomaru told her.

"How? You get any woman you want!" Kagome snapped.

"Not you," Sesshomaru told her, pulling a chair up next to her and sitting down. "You're the only one I want now."

"Sweet," Kagome murmured.

"At least I have one of the qualities," Sesshomaru joked. Kagome cracked a smirk.

"You have them all, Sesshomaru. But, perhaps... perhaps I'm not meant to be with someone. As Sango said, she didn't want me dying as an old lonely woman, but looks like I'm going to be," Kagome sighed.

"No, you won't. You'll find that one person," Sesshomaru told her and pulled her to look at him. "Perhaps now, perhaps in thirty years. You will find someone. You're intelligent beyond your years. Your beauty is no exception. Your personally is unforgettable. You will find that someone, I guarantee that, Kagome. Or I'm a money's uncle." He paused. "If Inuyasha had a child by Kikyou, then I just might be."

"Hey, that's my twin!" Kagome remarked.

"She can't be. She's your complete opposite. She doesn't even look like you," Sesshomaru told her.

"That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me," Kagome told Sesshomaru with a slight pink glow to her cheeks. "Thank you."

"Look, I'll tell Kouga to cut the remarks, ok? Until I find out the truth," Sesshomaru told her, stroking her hair.

"Find out the truth?" Kagome asked.

"Look, I know you're probably not going to like this, but I want the privilege to have you in **my** bed, unclothed and in great passion. I want that opportunity," Sesshomaru told her.

"How censored," Kagome remarked.

"Look, just, when you are ready of course, I want to be that first one you give your body to willingly. Just give me that one wish, ok?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome took a sigh and quickly thought it over before looking into Sesshomaru's golden eyes.

"Sure, Sesshomaru. I'd loved to. You have everything I'm looking for, so why not?" Kagome asked. It was silent between them. "Just promise me one thing."

"What's that?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well, I've heard that some people's first times hurt like hell because their partner is so experienced and everything, so, um, can you _try_ to be, um, as soft as possible?" Kagome asked, her cheeks flaring. How embarrassing to be asking Sesshomaru this! But she loved him, so she could tell him anything, right?

"You don't seem to quite understand. It's the first intrusion and the breaking of the barrier that hurts," Sesshomaru told her like he was some health teacher. "If that's what it is, then when Inuyasha did what he did, it should have hurt like that." It was silent. "Kagome, did it?"

"Not like that. He barely entered. The only pain was from the beating I felt. No breaking of anything, for that matter," Kagome told Sesshomaru, her cheeks almost dark red.

"Oh, well, Kaggie, you, my love, are still considered a virgin," Sesshomaru told her. "But explain to me why you were bleeding then?"

"He was rough. That's all I'll say. Plus, he couldn't keep still," Kagome told Sesshomaru with a glare.

"Ouch," Sesshomaru winced. He gave Kagome a comforting smile and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, rubbing the one he could reach. "We'll get off this topic, ok?" He received a nod. "I'm just glad you can open up to me like this."

"You were there. You saw what he did. You knew how stupid he was. It's only fair you know all the details."

"Ok, so let's get to work, hum?" Sesshomaru asked, placing a average kiss on her lips. "Hum?"

"Yeah, sure," Kagome told him with a smile. Sesshomaru stood up and returned the chair to the counter. "And Sesshomaru," he turned to her, "thank you."

He smiled then motioned her to turn around and start working.

"Wait, you need to call Inuyasha back. He said it was urgent!" Kagome exclaimed, finally seeing the note she had wrote to herself. Sesshomaru smiled and she heard him dialling Inuyasha's office number.


	19. Chapter 19

Sesshomaru and Kagome: An Elevator Ride

"Wonderful news, Kagome! We have a vacation!" Sesshomaru exclaimed.

"We do?" Kagome asked, twirling around to face Sesshomaru.

"Yes. The corporation owners are meeting in Paris next week and I've been invited to come with a guest. Pack your bags. Here we come, France!" Sesshomaru exclaimed.

"Glad I know my French," Kagome commented under her breath, turning back around.

"Me to, dear. Or I wouldn't be able to be going!" Sesshomaru exclaimed.

"But how is this a vacation?" Kagome asked, turning back around after a thought came to mind. "It's a meeting with some big boss heads."

"Well, it's a string of meetings, with breaks between them. Like one is Tuesday, the next Thursday, then Friday, then Monday. We're returning Tuesday," Sesshomaru told Kagome.

"Oh, interesting," Kagome stated.

"Yes, and the guys are best of buds with me. But..." Sesshomaru trailed off until Kagome eyed him suspiciously, "... it's in a hotel."

"Yeah, so? You too high up to stay in a hotel?" Kagome asked.

"Every room is for two, but one bed. You know? Like, if you're coming alone, you get an 'escort' to your room, and she or he doesn't leave until 9 the next morning," Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "My father had it like this at all his meetings, so everyone else followed."

Kagome giggled. "So what? It's not like we've never slept in a bed before together. Just you'll need to keep Jr. quiet all week long. I felt him last night," Kagome growled, turning back to her desk. Sesshomaru blushed and looked to the ground. He couldn't help it; it wasn't his fault Kagome chose to wear her silk, light pink nightgown and lay extremely close to him last night!

"It was your fault. No, you mother's. She gave birth to an extremely hot, beautiful woman who looks extremely good in silk nightgowns!" Sesshomaru fought back. Kagome chuckled out loud.

"Rich, Sesshomaru. That one is rich," Kagome laughed.

"Plus, she like likes to get uncomfortably close," Sesshomaru murmured under his breath, which Kagome luckily didn't catch. He didn't want to lose his opportunity to sleep next to her because of that comment.

"So, we're leaving tomorrow?" Kagome asked. It happened to be Sunday.

"Yeah. Half a day of relaxation and then a meeting. You can come or stay in the room. But everyone who was invited has to attend Thursday's meeting; mandatory meeting," Sesshomaru told Kagome.

"Fine with me. I'll go to them all with you, if you want me to," Kagome told Sesshomaru. "But I understand if you are embarrassed to be seen around me."

"I'm not, just as long as you **don't** eat like you did when I cooked breakfast," Sesshomaru told her. "So, get a-packing!"

Kagome sighed, turning back to Sesshomaru and standing up with a file under her arm. "I need to deliver this first, all right?"

"Fine. I'll drive you to your place so you can pack. I'll pick you up around 7 to go to the airport and we'll check into our accommodations in four hours, if that is all right you," Sesshomaru told her, watching her as she passed him to the elevator.

"Yeah, sure. Just as long as you don't mind me falling asleep on the flight. I'm never good at waking up before 7," Kagome sighed as she elevator rang as she entered. "Meet me downstairs in the front, ok?"

Sesshomaru nodded just as the doors closed and Kagome headed to the 30th floor. She only hoped Kouga wasn't there this time.

She walked out, her heels clicking on the floor as she headed to the main office. She was told so by Sesshomaru for he didn't want his messages mixed up by some stupid secretary, no offence to Kagome.

She was about to knock on the door, but thought against it. Should she just slip it under the door or just leave, telling Sesshomaru to deliver it tomorrow, before they left? She thought against both ideas, and knocked quietly.

"WHAT!" A snappy voice demanded. Inuyasha? What was he doing here?

"Package for Mr. Wolfe," Kagome called out.

"Inuyasha, sit down and relax," Kouga's voice demanded. Then it came sweetly, "please come in, miss."

Kagome turned the doorknob after a deep sigh and stepped in. Inuyasha growled, staring at the floor, but once he saw the bare, perfect legs and heels, he travelled up slowly. Once he got to the face, he gasped. Kagome? What was she doing here? He thought she would be working.

"Mr. Youkai wanted this delivered personally, but didn't have the time," Kagome told Kouga. She was told to keep it very professional.

"Kag... I mean, Miss Miko, what are you doing here?" Kouga asked.

"I'm working, what do you think, Mr. Wolfe?" Kagome asked playfully, placing the package on Kouga's desk delicately. "Now, sir, if you don't mind-"

"I thought you said you had a job," Inuyasha spoke up suddenly. Kagome turned her gaze to him, somewhat seriously.

"I do," Kagome told Inuyasha.

"What is it? And how is it here? And who for?" Inuyasha questioned. Kagome lowered her gaze to the floor and then back to Inuyasha's eyes.

"Not now, Mr. Hanyou. Someone is picking me up and is waiting downstairs. I need to go," Kagome told Inuyasha and turned to Kouga with a beaming smile and clicked out of the room and to the elevator. Inuyasha and Kouga both ran to Kagome's sides at the elevator.

"Kagome, what are you working as, a messenger?" Kouga asked with a playful smile. "You could have been mine. I was in need of a replacement."

"But Ayame is your fiancé. Why would you need to replace her?" Kagome asked with a cute smile.

"I'm not her fiancé. She lies," Kouga said, lowering his gaze to the ground.

"Right. Anyways, who are you working for?" Inuyasha asked.

"Who do you think?" Kagome asked with a complete tone of seriousness, but didn't look at him. The elevator finally came and all three climbed aboard.

It was silent for a short while until Inuyasha spoke up.

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome didn't answer, just stared up at the number that slowly decreased. 10, 9, 8...

"Is it, Kagome?" Kouga asked. 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2...

"Look, I can't say," Kagome finally answered as the bell rang and she quickly exited the cramped area. She saw the red Ferrari parked in the front and a beaming Sesshomaru. But he saw her unwanted company and quickly sped off. 'Thanks for ditching me, Sesshomaru,' Kagome thought to herself with an imaginary glare.

"It is Sesshomaru, right?" Inuyasha asked as he pushed the doors of the building open and walked through with Kouga and Kagome.

"I can't say. Now, I really need to get home," Kagome told the two men, looking around. Where did that dog run of to?

"I could drive you, if you desire," Kouga offered, who received a glare from Inuyasha. It didn't effect him at all. "So, how would you like it?"

"No, I would like to go alone. Plus, I don't think I'm going home. Goodnight Mr. Wolfe, Mr. Hanyou," she said with a small bow of her head and started heading the way home. Oh, when she got her hands on that Sesshomaru...

"Wait, Kagome!" Inuyasha exclaimed, running in front of Kagome. Kouga had already returned inside. "Are you going to Sesshomaru's? Did he hire you? Are you two dating or something?"

"I can't say, Inuyasha. I really don't know myself, to tell you the truth," Kagome lied. Of course she knew who had hired her, if she and Sesshomaru were dating, and if whether was going to Sesshomaru's or not.

"Kagome, all I want is to know," Inuyasha told Kagome, holding her hand. "I care, you know that."

"Yeah, and I know if I don't get home soon, I'll be in big trouble. Please, let me continue," Kagome pleaded Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sighed and nodded, releasing Kagome's hand. She continued until Inuyasha called her name again.

"Are you doing anything next week?" Inuyasha asked.

"Actually, I'm going to be out on vacation. Sorry," Kagome said with a wave, and continued home. Yeah, it's be one hell of a vacation for her, but a hell for Sesshomaru. One night: a black eye. Next night: unable to have kids anymore. Next night: concussion. Next and finally night: slit throat with blood running down on their sheets and her statement that she "slept through it all." She smiled evilly. An idea, but not going to happen. She could barely injure Sesshomaru with her words, how did she expect to kill him? He never slept anyways.

The screech of rubber burning was heard and then a red Ferrari skidded next to her. She nearly jumped out of her skin, but then saw Sesshomaru in the driver seat, rolling down the window with a touch of a button.

"You all right?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Perhaps lost a few heartbeats for a few minutes, but other than that, yeah," Kagome said sarcastically. "What is up with you, anyways?"

"Just hop in. I'll drive you the rest of the way," Sesshomaru told her. She sighed and walked around to the other side, climbing in. "So, everything all right? Any new bruises?"

"No, but a little startled. You didn't need to all of a sudden screech up next to me," Kagome told Sesshomaru, laying her purse at her feet and buckling up as Sesshomaru started driving Kagome home.

"What did they want?" Sesshomaru asked.

"To know who hired me," Kagome answered, leaning against her door.

"You didn't tell them, did you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Do I look like stupid to you?" Kagome asked rudely. "What type of dimwit would?"

"True," Sesshomaru agreed, turning onto Kagome's street. "May I stay the night?" Sesshomaru asked.

"What about your bags?" Kagome asked. "Your suitcase?"

"I packed it already. Had it in the trunk. Didn't expect me to miss one night just to pack some stinking clothes, did you?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome shrugged. Actually, she did. She didn't hope for it, for she would miss the warmth he gave her, but she would never tell him **that**, not even if her life depended on it.

"So, pack for a week, all right? Get all your necessaries and you pads and everything," Sesshomaru told Kagome. Her eyes went wide. What the hell?

"Pads?" Kagome asked, turning to look at Sesshomaru to see a red light up his cheeks. "Something you wish to tell me, Sesshomaru?"

"Do you understand how hard it is to sleep next you, **while you're on your period**?" Sesshomaru demanded, trying to be tough and blame it on her, but his cheeks grew another darker shade of red.

"And how would you know, Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, looking at him with a teasing smile. She was just glad his eyes were on the road.

"I work with you. I sleep next to you. I spend almost every living and conscious second near you. It doesn't help I have an extra sensitive nose, Kagome," Sesshomaru told her, the red never leaving his cheeks. "And plus, you leave your garbage in clear sight."

"Lie, Sesshomaru. I cover it up, so your iddy-widdy nose doesn't smell it," Kagome said, tapping his nose which cutely twitched to the contact. She chuckled as he harshly parked, causing Kagome to jerk forward. The seatbelt bucked, freezing and causing a red mark along her front diagonally. She glared at Sesshomaru who was already out of the car. She followed, harshly grabbing her purse from the seat. "What is exactly your problem?"

"Kagome, I am going to be **stuck with you** for **a whole week**, with you have blood leaving you body 24 hours a day, seven days a week. We are going to be meeting with a bunch of **demon** bosses, who have just as or more sensitive noses. That, Kagome Miko, is my problem." Sesshomaru told her completely truthfully. "And I really don't want them all over you. It is quite the reason you felt me last night."

"Not you, Jr." Kagome corrected and saw Sesshomaru roll his eyes. "And why would they be all over me?"

"Blood turns demons on. Blood makes their blood boil. Blood coming from a female makes them completely crazy," Sesshomaru explained.

"Doesn't explain you, then," Kagome joked, and receive a small, sarcastic smirk. "Sorry, sorry. Continue."

"So, the entire room will be filled with demons, you the only human. Who is bleeding. Non-stop. That comes from her most sexual body part. Put the damn pieces together," Sesshomaru told her rudely.

"So, when I enter the room-" Kagome was interrupted.

"When you enter the building," Sesshomaru corrected.

"Sorry. So when I enter the building, every... thing inside will know I'm on my time and be crazy about me?" Kagome asked.

"On the dot. But what angers me even more, dearest, is that most of those 'things' are my friends. Going after my girlfriend. Not pleasant," Sesshomaru told her. "Even when **I** can't even have her. And going through this entire torture every single freaking night!"

Too much info... Kagome covered her eyes, trying to drown out his sentence, but it already plagued her mind. "Thanks for giving me nightmares, Sesshomaru. Now I won't be able to get you off **my** mind." It wasn't anything special. She usually couldn't. "But don't worry," Kagome added. "I'm done tomorrow."

"Lovely, but your smell won't drain out until a week later. What a _lovely_ time to be on it," Sesshomaru sighed.

"Well, you can control yourself, right? Just tell your friends to," Kagome told Sesshomaru.

"Ok, I can kiss you. That's my break. I refuse to let my friends kiss you. And plus, as you found out last night, sometimes I can't," Sesshomaru told her.

"So, you still are a male? Shocking," Kagome commented, walking up her steps. "I always thought you were just something out of the ordinary. Not turned on by anything."

Sesshomaru waited until she closed her door when he sighed. How the hell would she know when he was turned on? Just hearing her talk now, he was starting to feel a strain in his pants. No one else made him feel this way. It was odd...

"Sesshomaru," rang through the house, "have you seen my suitcase?"

"Under your bed," Sesshomaru replied and smiled. She would always be the same. He could count on that.

* * *

Disclaimer: Look, some things have come up, with writing a couple new stories. I've, like, been getting TONS of ideas for more Sess + Kag stories! Perhaps not as good, but I'm working on them! So, the updates might not be as frequent. BUT, don't fret. I have TWO WEEKS off from school for the holidays. WaHoo! So, there might be a lot of updates in, like, a day. And, I'd like to wish every one a happy holiday, no matter what religion. If only there was a special holiday Inuyasha episode... 


	20. Chapter 20

Sesshomaru and Kagome: An Elevator ride

Sesshomaru stroked Kagome's hair while she laid her head on his shoulder. Only recently had they started to descend to Paris, but he really didn't wish to wake Kagome. She was so peaceful when asleep. She mumbled something and pulled him closer to her. He obliged, only because she was asleep.

"Sesshou, you blass..." Kagome mumbled. He knew what she was saying, unlike her other times. "I don't like coconut, bum bass."

Sesshomaru smirked. She could be so funny when asleep. Especially her odd messages. "Go away, stupid," or "get your frek on, Frou," or "Happy Birthbay." He could only image what she was dreaming about.

He realized her eyes were fluttering, but didn't open completely. "Where are we?" Kagome asked half-asleep.

"Paris," he answered in a whisper.

"Have we landed yet?" Kagome asked.

"No, but we're descending," Sesshomaru told her.

"Uh," she mumbled. "So I need to wake up?"

"Yep. Or I could carry you," he offered. This was odd, even for him. He rarely carried anything but his own briefcase.

"That would be nice. What time is it?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru paused as he looked at his watch.

"Almost noon," he told her.

"No wonder it's bright," she complained, only causing to make Sesshomaru smile. "Ok, pick me up when we arrive. I'm going to my Sesshou again."

She's officially lost it, hadn't she? Who did she think she was talking to if it wasn't him? Sesshomaru smiled and stroked her hair again. Who cared? At least she was dreaming of him and not some other guy.

"Brady..." she smiled while mumbling.

"Who's this Brady?" Sesshomaru asked out loud, confused. Didn't she just say she was going to return to him? "Perhaps Brad Pitt. But I'm much cuter than him."

"Sesshou, you bastard," Kagome mumbled and Sesshomaru knew she was back into la-la land. Sesshomaru smiled and saw the seatbelt light come on and reached over to buckle Kagome up before himself. He would surely carry her off the plane if she wish him to. And surely, she didn't mind either.

* * *

He laid her on the soft bed as softly as possible. He smiled as she whimpered from the lost of his warmth. He quickly dressed in the closet into his shorts for sleep and returned to Kagome's side. She snuggled right into his chest as soon as he laid next to her, and moaned with happiness. She was surely content. Would she be when they went to the meeting the next day? He could only hope.

He saw her eyes flutter open soon after getting comfortable and saw her lift her head and look around her surroundings.

"So, this is our hotel room?" Kagome asked. It was mostly a bedroom, with a bathroom, a small room near the door, and a nice balcony to the end of the room. It looked very rich and expensive and royal, which Kagome was highly not used to. She was not used to the feathered pillows, or the silk sheets, or the gowns, dresses and pyjamas that were supplied for her. It was very odd.

"Too much for you?" Sesshomaru asked, sitting up and rubbing her back because she was shaking her head with her hand on her forehead.

"Yeah, kind of. I'm used to one of those simple ones, were the only thing supplied is shampoo," Kagome told Sesshomaru with a small smile. She removed her hand from her forehead and smiled at Sesshomaru fully. "I think I'll be fine."

Sesshomaru smiled and looked around. Not odd for him at all. This was like all his other hotel rooms; expensive and perfect. But then again, he was born into a rich and highly respected family. For a hundred years, at least, until Inuyasha was born and his father died. They are still considered up with royalty, but not by all anymore.

"So, we'll be going tomorrow to the meeting with some of my friends. We are sharing a limo to the conference room, so please be respectful, all right? I'll introduce them all to you, and please try to remember their names, ok?" Sesshomaru told her, still rubbing her back with a comforting hand and tilting his head to see her face.

"Yes, it's fine. I should dress formal, correct?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru nodded. "Like my usual outfits?"

"Exactly. Try to keep it matching and complimenting colours as much as possible. Like, for tomorrow, wear your navy blue outfit with those navy pumps. We'll find out the other outfits later, ok?" Sesshomaru told Kagome. She nodded. "Now you should sleep. We have a big days of long meetings tomorrow."

"Actually, I'm not that tired. I slept the entire day away, remember?" Kagome told him with a smile. "You should sleep though."

"I don't sleep unless I just had an activity," Sesshomaru told Kagome, looking away.

"Well..." Kagome trailed off. She had nothing to say.

" 'Well' what?" Sesshomaru asked. Was she offering an activity?

"I'm hungry," Kagome told Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru laughed. He had gotten her entire sentence wrong.

"I'll go get something for you, ok?" Sesshomaru told her, reaching across her body. She gasped in shock, pulling back.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked, her arms across her chest in protection.

"Trying to call room service," Sesshomaru told her, dialling the number and sitting up right again. "Hello? Is room service still active? No, not _that_ type, miss. I mean actual food, like, well, food. Geez, I'm not asking for an escort. I need food. No, miss, please, stay at your desk. I just want someone to bring two dinner meals up. I don't care who. Thank you." Sesshomaru sighed deeply. Kagome giggled at him. How hard it was just to get two dinners up! "What are you laughing at? Sesshomaru asked grumpily, but slightly playful.

"No one. It's just this hotel is so funny. You want food, and they want to get your money through an escort," Kagome laughed.

"Well, you know those things are quite expensive," Sesshomaru sighed.

"Of course you would. I would be shocked if you didn't know," Kagome laughed. It was just so funny.

"Ok, just shut up," Sesshomaru added, crossing his arms. Kagome thought he was funny, that's what she was laughing at.

A light tap was on the door ("Gosh that was quick," Kagome exclaimed). Sesshomaru got up and unlocked the door, opening it up a little crack. A small, beautiful lady stood with a trolley in front of her, and in a very small maid outfit.

"Room service for Mr. Youkai?" The lady said. "You ordered two dinners?"

"Yes. I hope you aren't it," Sesshomaru sighed, causing the lady to crackle into her hand.

"How sweet," she said, not even taking it as an insult, as it was supposed to be. "No, my sire told me to bring actual food, no women. But, if want me, I'm off around midnight. Just ask for Jasmine. But until then... Here is your food."

She pushed the trolley in, her heels clicking against the marble floor. She smiled sweetly and saw Kagome laying in the bed, in the dark, with the covers held up almost to her chin. "Oh, I see you already have an escort. You know, you could have gotten me for free."

"Just go," Sesshomaru demanded, quite agitated.

"A tip?" The lady asked, a gloved hand held out. Sesshomaru dropped a quarter.

"Now get," Sesshomaru ordered. The lady looked offended, but smiled at Sesshomaru and clicked away. Sesshomaru slammed the door and picked up the coverings of the food dishes. The smell of rice and steak and peas filled the room, and Kagome instantly crawled to the edge of the bed to see what smelt so good. "Now, let's chow."

Kagome smiled and crawled out of the bed to almost freeze on the spot and quickly ran to the closet to get a robe. She luckily found one and tied it quickly on her and joined Sesshomaru at the table. Three candles were there, one already lit. Sesshomaru was having trouble with his lighter and Kagome laughed as she took the one lit already and lit the others quite professionally. Sesshomaru shrugged his shoulders and sat down at the table with Kagome. They sat across from each other, next to the window that was next to the balcony. It was a nice view and Kagome enjoyed Sesshomaru's company as well. Plus, the food wasn't too bad.

"How is it?" Sesshomaru asked, looking directly at Kagome across from him.

"Mmm, great," Kagome said with a smile. "Though, I could have been warmer."

"Cold?" Sesshomaru asked and Kagome nodded. "Go get dressed into some warmer pyjamas then," Sesshomaru told her.

Kagome sighed and shook her head, rolling her eyes. "With you in here?" Kagome asked.

"I promise not to look... Unless you want me to," Sesshomaru told Kagome, raising his eyebrows as gazing out into the night. "Or just stand the cold and later get a jacket to watch the view outside."

"The view outside?" Kagome asked.

"I think we can see the Eiffel Tower from the balcony," Sesshomaru told Kagome with a smile. "We can check after supper."

"Sure," Kagome agreed, finishing her steak and rice off. "I'm almost done, you?"

"Finished two minutes ago," he told Kagome, and reached a hand over to hold Kagome's free one. He squeezed it playfully and received a squeeze in return. They looked into each other's eyes until Kagome finished and got up to get a coat. It was tan, with fur on the inside. It was at a normal length and quite fashionable, in France at least. She smiled and they both walked out in coats to look at the view.

The place was all lit up with nice lights, and they **could** see the Eiffel Tower from their balcony.

"This is so nice, Sesshomaru," Kagome exclaimed, holding the railing of the balcony. She felt him wrap his arms around her waist.

"I'm glad you like it," he said in a whisper into her ear.

"I love it, Sesshomaru," Kagome sighed, enjoying the peaceful, even romantic, atmosphere. "Thank you, Sesshomaru."

"Anything, love," he told her, placing a delicate kiss on her lips when she turned to thank him. "We could go to the Eiffel Tower up close on Wednesday, if you wish."

"That would be great," Kagome beamed.

"Ok, it's a deal," he told her, leaning his head on her shoulder. "But for now, admire it from afar, as I had to for you for many years."

Kagome smiled and closed her eyes and leaned into the wind. She hoped nothing would change. She wished they were just on vacation, not for business. She wished this could last forever, her and Sesshomaru on the balcony in romantic Paris. Everything couldn't be more perfect!


	21. Chapter 21

Sesshomaru and Kagome: An Elevator ride

"Are you almost ready? What the hell are you doing in there that is taking hours to do?"

"Hold your horses! I'll be out in two seconds. Just chill-ax!"

Sesshomaru sighed and fell onto the bed, tapping his foot, his legs crossed along with his arms. Kagome had been in the bathroom for hours and he was finished in ten minutes, in a nice black suit and tie, with his dress shoes polished and ready, while it took Kagome ten minutes just to find her outfit. Then she had to iron out all the wrinkles, and then choose which navy blue was better, and then got changed and he hadn't seen her since. It's like she got sucked into a black hole in that bathroom.

"Are you almost done?" Sesshomaru asked for the fifteenth time.

"You nag me, and I won't go any faster!" Kagome growled.

Sesshomaru sighed and fell onto his back. They were going to be late at this rate. If she wasn't going to be out in two minutes, he was going to burst in and get her. Gosh, it was much better when he had an escort with him the night before; he wouldn't have to wait for the escort to be ready to get going to work.

The lock eventually turned and the door opened and Sesshomaru sat up. Kagome walked out, a very nice and perfect curl in her hair and her outfit in perfect position with no wrinkles, and her heels on. She had bare legs, which Sesshomaru knew every guy would be staring at through the entire meeting.

"Are you finally ready?" Sesshomaru asked impatiently.

"Well, thank you for the compliment, Sesshomaru. You look good yourself," Kagome said with sarcasm. She picked up her navy purse and sighed. "Yes, I'm ready."

"Goodness sake, you took so damn long," Sesshomaru sighed, walking out with his coat in hand. Kagome carried hers as well and slipped it on. It was the tan one, the same one from the night before. She rolled her eyes.

"Well, I wanted to be perfect for this meeting. You can't make a first impression twice," Kagome pointed out.

"You already are perfect, and you'll make a perfect impression. Just relax and let's go. They probably have been waiting down there for hours," Sesshomaru complained. They took the elevator down to see three people in the lobby. Sesshomaru seemed to know them and walked right up, his arm wrapping around two of the guys. "Hey, how have you been doing, guys?"

"Seenou!" One exclaimed. Kagome stood in the lobby, quite confused. Did any of these guys have names?

"Hey, sorry we were late. You know how girls can be. Hours in the bathroom for one thing," Sesshomaru sighed, rolling his eyes. Kagome couldn't let that comment pass and whacked his arm, which he held the spot. "Sorry, sorry, sorry."

"Seenou overpowered by a girl. You think she could be the one who beats him in bowling, finally?" Another guy exclaimed.

They started walking out and into the limo, talking fast about Sesshomaru, or who they called "Seenou," and never once being named. Sesshomaru finally realized it and halted the conversation.

"Guys, this is Kagome," Sesshomaru told the guys, a hand to Kagome. She waved shyly.

"Kagome? Isn't she Kouga's fiance?" One asked. Another nodded. "Yeah, he talks about some Kagome all the time. Are you her?"

Kagome turned to Sesshomaru confused, who she got the same look from him. "I thought you said Inuyasha proposed to you, not Kouga," Sesshomaru pointed out, talking to Kagome.

"Only Inuyasha did. I don't know what Kouga's talking about," Kagome told Sesshomaru truthfully.

"Your bro must be lying to you guys," Sesshomaru said. "You see, she's my girl. My lover. My-"

A navy purse whacked his head hard. "You are now the liar," Kagome said with a glare.

"What?" Sesshomaru exclaimed.

"Just finish the introductions. I'll deal with you in the room," Kagome said with a glare.

"Ok, ok. That's Ginta Wolfe and Hakkaku Wolfe, the twin brothers of Kouga. Then that's Jaken Toed, my friend since high school. And at the meeting, there's going to be Naraku Onigumo, you've met him, and Mousso Facee, you haven't met him, and Bankotsu," Sesshomaru explained.

"Bankotsu? Isn't he one of the Killers?" Kagome asked. She thought that name was familiar.

"Yep. Youngest, but owner of the company. Look, try to say stuff, but smart stuff," Sesshomaru advised Kagome.

"Seenou, you need to take your own advise. It'll be better if Hakkaku or I tell her that than you," Ginta told Sesshomaru. The guys all laughed but Sesshomaru.

"Ha, ha. When was the last time I said something stupid?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"Um, last time we saw you, in London, England, and you got everyone on the topic of escorts and who they recently had been sleeping with, and next thing you know, our three hours were wasted on that subject. Though, your description of Miss. Fujin and your sex life was quite enjoyable," Hakkaku spoke up and burst out laughing.

"Yes, I believe we all had gone home to our girlfriends and wives with only sex on our minds, and they had some hell of a night. We did too. I remember Ayame screaming all night long, non-stop, because of how painful you got me..." Ginta spoke up. Kagome winced. She couldn't exactly join in on this conversation. First off, she wasn't at that meeting, and she had never exactly had sex before.

"Hey, guys, drop the subject," Sesshomaru demanded, quite serious, seeing Kagome's reaction to all the talking.

"Come on. You can't say that you didn't have tons of fun with Kagura that night from our stories, can you?" Ginta laughed.

"Come on, I'm serious. Just shut up," Sesshomaru said, wanting to get off that topic very fast. The guys finally saw what he meant and shut up.

"So, um, have any idea what this meeting is about?" Hakkaku asked.

Kagome felt something touch her leg softly and brushed it quickly away while listening to the conversation. But the feeling returned, feeling like Sesshomaru's claws up her bare leg. She looked down and freaked. It wasn't Sesshomaru's hand! It was some freakish green hand, and its claws were running up and down her leg. She shrieked, pushing herself into Sesshomaru. He looked over, and saw her disgusted expression and turned to see who was sitting next to her; silent Jaken. It was odd; Jaken usually talked non-stop. No wonder he was silent. He was touching up **his** girlfriend.

"Jaken Toed!" Sesshomaru growled loudly.

"Yes, Sesshomaru?" Jaken said, his voice high-pitched and squeaky.

"Why were you touching up my girlfriend?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"I thought, perhaps, that she wasn't good enough for you, so I thought I should test myself. Seems she does not like being touched. Or just doesn't like green. Whichever, I truly disapprove that she is suited for your exquisite taste. Plus, Sesshomaru, I was not touching her up; this is touching her up," Jaken said in one breath and next thing Kagome knew, Jaken's hand's were on her chest. She slapped Jaken before she could stop herself, and darkly blushed when she realized what she had done. She looked at Sesshomaru, but his eyes were closed. But she could also see the vein on his forehead pulsing.

"Tell me, someone please tell me, he did not just touch her chest," Sesshomaru demanded, his eyes remanding closed. The guys were silent.

"Well, Sesshomaru, I did. I mean, I was just explaining what touching her up meant. Touching her up also means-" Jaken saw Sesshomaru take a deep breath, the vein pulsing harder. "I'll shut up."

"For once in your life, take your own advise!" Ginta warned.

Kagome was looking at Sesshomaru intensely. Was he going to scowl at her for slapping his friend?

When Sesshomaru finally opened his eyes, he saw Kagome looking up at him with worry. "It's ok. You did it right. I approve of you slapping him. He had no right to touch you there. Since I haven't even," Sesshomaru added the last part under his breath. Ginta nor Hakkaku heard it. Kagome did though.

"Sesshomaru," she whispered, "you have. That one time, in my bedroom, when you wanted to take it a step farther, your hand did some wandering to my chest."

Sesshomaru looked down at her before around the limo. They other guys were busy in discussion, so he could freely kiss Kagome. He titled her head the right way and kissed her delicately and long, getting as much passion before they had to go to the meeting. She didn't mind, and even complied to it. It was a good limo ride, except for maybe Jaken touching her.

* * *

They arrived shortly and the driver opened the door for the males. When Kagome exited, happening to be the last person out, the driver offered his hand for Kagome, but Sesshomaru growled and offered his hand instead, which Kagome accepted instead. Sesshomaru allowed Kagome to hold his arm and lead her into the conference building.

"So," Ginta asked at the desk, "what floor is Naraku Onigumo holding the meeting?"

"Floor fifty-two, sir. Knock twice, and he will let you in," the attendant told Ginta with a charming smile. Ginta checked her out with a mischievous smile until Hakkaku pulled him away.

"Meeting now, cheat later," Hakkaku told Ginta harshly. Ginta rolled his eyes and stomped ahead of the group. Sesshomaru smiled and looked down at Kagome. She looked around; this place was odd. Everything was dark. Purple curtains, black walls, dark blue carpet. Naraku Onigumo had been known for being a dark one, but can someone say obsessed?

"Naraku can be odd, but his personallity is worst," Sesshomaru whispered into Kagome's ear. She turned to Sesshomaru nodded, understanding him completely. But that wasn't what she was worried about...

Riding on the elevator was silent. Not even the hum of the elevator could be heard. It was uncomfortable, and Kagome was just glad she could hold Sesshomaru's arm.

There wasn't a ding when they arrived at the floor, odd for Kagome. She just followed Sesshomaru wherever he led her.

The floor they landed on was strange; stranger than the first floor. Where the first floor was dark and cold, this floor was gold and silver and metallic everywhere. Kagome almost had to shield her eyes from the shine from the walls.

The only door, down the one hallway, was wooden and the only thing not reflecting light. Ginta knocked twice and the whir of a lock was heard and the door opened to a smiling Naraku.

"Mr. Wolfe, Mr. Wolfe, it's been too long," Naraku beamed, shaking their hands as they entered. "Mr. Toed, nice to meet you. And I see you sire has joined you this time."

Sesshomaru's face went cold and hard. The two males' eyes connected and then Sesshomaru avoided Naraku's hand, leaving Kagome to enter on her own.

"Oh, a lady! You blessed us with the female persuasion, hum, Sesshomaru?" Naraku said, checking out Kagome's wear. "But, I warned you, no escorts unless they are mine."

Kagome walked on in with a flick of her hair and a roll of her eyes. She sat down next to Sesshomaru, seeing that he left her an empty seat next to him. She felt Sesshomaru squeeze her hand under the table, and Kagome only was able to give Sesshomaru a glance before Naraku stared talking.

"Well, I see not everyone joined us, but our guest will be able to meet them all on Thursday, correct? Now, miss, what is your name?" Naraku asked. Kagome was about to reply, but Sesshomaru intercepted.

"This will not be a meeting of my girlfriend. Just get on with it, Naraku, or we will have no choice but to walk out," Sesshomaru snapped. Kagome was worried, giving Sesshomaru a glance from the corner of her eye.

"Mr. Youkai, all I was intending was to refer to her more than a guest, but by name. And she does have a tongue, does she not? So she can answer her own questions," Naraku told Sesshomaru darkly. He turned his gaze to Kagome. "Now, please tell me your name."

"For this trip, just refer to me as Ms. Youkai," Kagome said sweetly. She thought it was only appropriate, since Sesshomaru just told the entire room of their relationship.

"Ms? Are you not together yet? Still haven't taken the plunge?" A male spoke up from the side of the room.

"If you mean get married, no, not yet. But I have been thinking of taking the other one," Sesshomaru told the male, giving him just a small glance.

Kagome was puzzled. What other plunge did Sesshomaru intend? Or was it just a bluff with all the other males?

"Oh, the big one," everyone murmured. Whispers passed around the room until Naraku clapped his hands to silence them.

"Now, now. Mr. Youkai had a point. Let's get down to business. Any change in major positions?" Naraku asked.

"Rin quit," Jaken spoke up suddenly. "Said she needed to go on a long trip and no longer wanted to work for a pathetic... demon."

All eyes fell on either Kagome or Jaken and Kagome sighed. Was she to explain herself again?

"She knows, now continue," Sesshomaru said, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Jakotsu was promoted. If anything should happen to me, Jakotsu will be left in charge and attend these meetings," the male spoke up. Kagome finally drew the conclusion that that male was Bankotsu. So the other male on the other side of the room must have been Mr. Mousso Facee. She returned to listening to the conversations.

"I don't want that Gaylord at these meetings. He'll be all over us all, staring at us and drooling and sighing loudly. Disgusting," Hakkaku spoke up.

"I must agree," Ginta agreed.

"He isn't into you men. He only has his sights on one male," Kagome spoke up, knowing fully well of Jakotsu's crush on her **last** boyfriend.

Every eye fell upon Kagome. "And how would _you_ know?" Bankotsu asked suspiciously. "He doesn't exactly converse with females."

"My ex-boyfriend was his sights," Kagome told them all. Whispers were sent around, and she felt one pair of golden eyes fall upon her, but didn't dare look at them.

"And, Ms. Youkai, who was that?" Naraku asked, leaning forward.

Kagome fell silent. She had hoped no one asked. But the room fell silent, hoping for an answer.

"Mr. Inu-jerk Hanyou," Sesshomaru spoke up coldly, but coolly. Kagome felt all the gazes lift off of her figure.

"Mr. Hanyou? **Your** brother?" Naraku asked with a very interested tone. Kagome glanced at Naraku and he had an eyebrow raised. "Isn't that ironic?"

"I said we would not be talking about my girlfriend. Drop the subject, now," Sesshomaru ordered. The room went silent until Ginta spoke up.

"My brother and I are planning on bringing on another boss," Ginta told everyone, hoping to get everyone back into the meeting.

"Who?" Naraku asked, interested.

"Mr. Kouga Wolfe. He was real upset when Inuyasha's secretary was fired, and needed a new workplace or Inuyasha would be dead in a week's time," Hakkaku spoke up.

"And who was Inuyasha's secretary?" Naraku asked, looking at Kagome. Kagome almost sighed and sunk in her chair. This topic would once again lead onto her.

"Miss Kikyou Miko. She was too much like his fiance and just seeing her pain, it brought him pain, and he couldn't stand it," Ginta told them all, saving Kagome's ass. Well, slightly.

"Kikyou looks nothing like Ayame," Bankotsu spoke up. "You are lying."

"Mr. Youkai, your girlfriend seems to look a lot like Kikyou. Is her name Kagome Miko, not Ms. Youkai?" Mousso asked, finally hearing his voice. Sesshomaru suddenly jerked his head up. Crap, he had completely forgotten. "Well?"

The room was silent, not a single sound was heard. It was like they weren't even breathing.

"Yes," Sesshomaru finally spoke and the room fell into chaos.

"She cannot listen anymore. She'll ruin everything!"

"She's a spy for Inuyasha!"

"**SILENCE**!" Naraku screamed and the entire room fell silent. "Now, did you not hear the young lady? Inuyasha is her _ex_-boyfriend. And Sesshomaru would know if anyone was lying. And she would be dead if he knew she was cheating with her past love. Now, calm down everyone." The males sat down and took deep breaths. "Now, miss, would you mind telling us your real name?"

"Kagome Higurashi-Miko," Kagome answered, her head slightly hanging.

"Now, tell us, why that has no Youkai in it? And why you used it then?" Naraku asked.

Before Kagome could answer, a tight hand grasped her wrist and pulled her to her feet.

"I told you, this will not be a meeting about my girlfriend. We'll be leaving. Talk among yourselves, but if I hear her name mentioned once in the review, you'll all be coated in blood by tomorrow, along with a thick addition of poison. We're going," Sesshomaru snapped and Kagome was suddenly jerked away with Sesshomaru out of the room. Sesshomaru slammed the door closed and banged the elevator button. But Kagome barely noticed. Her head was spinning.

The elevator dinged and Sesshomaru pulled Kagome inside and closed the doors with a bang on the button. Just as soon as it started, it jerked stop. Kagome yelped and held the railing, but Sesshomaru didn't even seem to notice. Especially since he had hit the stop button.

"Look, a lot of things must be confusing," Sesshomaru said in a whisper.

"Ya think?" Kagome snapped. "Like why the hell you dragged me here, yelling your head off, and then whispering lowly and softly and-"

Kagome's lips were covered by lips. She mumbled the rest, but just as soon as she was going to move into him, he pulled back.

"Thank you. Now, let me explain. Mousso, he... He knew you because, well, he dated Kikyou a long time ago. And she broke it off with him very roughly, so he knows how she looks and how much you have a resemblance to her. Which I really don't see. And, anyways, Naraku is very interested in Inuyasha. They had a feud, which ended very bitterly where Inuyasha won Kikyou, and since then, they have been rivals," Sesshomaru explained, leaning on the railing right next to Kagome. He sighed before continuing. "And it doesn't help that I'm that jerk's brother **and** your his ex-girlfriend. Naraku finds that amusing, since he wants to find out how it will end up when it ends. He just believes all relationships end in a break up, seeing that his parents broke up just after his birth, and every relationship he has ever had lasted only a night."

"Poor guy," Kagome commented. She saw Sesshomaru glare at her. "Like, you don't see it. He never got to experience true love. He doesn't know what it is. And he just can't stand for relationships to last long, so he wants to destroy them. And enjoys every relationship break up he knows about, especially about Inuyasha's. If he was loved and knew what love it, he wouldn't be like this."

"Kagome, he's evil. Dead evil. Can't stand love. Breaks up **any** relationship, even if he doesn't know them. That's what his company is about; breaking up relationships where one of the partners want to break it off. He isn't to be felt sorry for, or to be caring to. You do that, and you'll be his next victim," Sesshomaru told her.

"Victim?" Kagome asked.

"He takes human and demon bodies into his. Makes them his own, fusing them into his. Gains their power and knowledge. Too many have died like that with Naraku," Sesshomaru told her, shaking his head. "It almost happened to me."

"How? Wait, is that why you refused the merge?"

"Yep. He told me there was this girl who wanted just a night with me. Just one. Just one where she got what she wanted and I got what I wanted and then we'll go our separate ways. Kagura Fujin was her name. The thing was, she wanted a relationship. It wasn't what I originally wanted, but we hit it off for a while. Until I realized what she really wanted was to have a child with a caring, loving person. I'm not going to do that! Plus, it's impossible with me until I mate. But she didn't get that, telling me to mate her so she could get pregnant. You see, demons can only mate once. And she wasn't the one. She wasn't the one I wanted to mate, let alone get pregnant. Especially since I had bad publicity at the time because of my father's death and was waiting for that one girl."

Kagome smiled when Sesshomaru looked at her from the corner of his eyes with half closed eyes. "I guess I see that. And then she broke up with you badly, which Naraku loved, and then you found out and probably tried to kill him, and he tried to merge you into him. But what saved you?"

"That's what pisses me off the most. Inuyasha came by at that moment and broke the bond, and then let Naraku get away. What a dummy," Sesshomaru sighed. He felt a soft hand on his cheek.

"Hey, at least no one has gotten Naraku yet, hum? You can still get back at him, some how, some way," Kagome said sweetly. She heard Sesshomaru sigh. "And I think I have the perfect plan. Mousso seems to not even talk, or look up. We can use that to our advantage. And plus, he is probably still in love with Kikyou, and my resemblance can work very well. So what do you think?"

"We'll talk about it later, in the room. But, for now, we have an entire elevator to ourselves, stuck between two floors, and we can make it work when we are finished. Get my drift?" Sesshomaru asked, trapping Kagome between his hands and arms, his face only inches away.

"Yeah, you need to get a breath mint," Kagome said, turning her head away. "Did you brush your teeth today?"

"Kagome," Sesshomaru told her sternly, and heard her laugh.

"Yeah, I get your drift. I also now feel a little uncomfortable," Kagome told Sesshomaru.

"Oh really, why?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well, one, your knee is between my thighs. And second, Jr. is resting on my knee," Kagome said with a smile.

"I thought you liked it like that," Sesshomaru whispered. Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes, before pulling Sesshomaru in for a long, passionate, steamy kiss. But she broke away when something grasped her chest.

"What was that for?" Kagome asked, holding the violated body part.

"I thought you said I could," Sesshomaru told her, a worried expression on his face. "Did I hurt?"

"No, just scared me slightly," Kagome told Sesshomaru, scratching her neck.

"I won't do it if you don't want me to," he told her in a whisper.

"No, go ahead. It was kind of more of a shock," Kagome sighed, and the lips locked again.

Kagome was lifted onto Sesshomaru one leg and pushed against the elevator walls for some time, until a woman came on a speaker.

"Is everything all right, customers?" Was heard. Sesshomaru growled darkly and angrily, slightly startling Kagome. She never heard him growl like that. He always growled, well, humanly, not like some animal. "I take that as a yes. Good bye."

A click was heard and Sesshomaru looked back up at Kagome. She looked down at him with worry. "A problem?" Sesshomaru growled.

"Yeah, that growl. Depending on the situation, it doesn't turn me on," Kagome told Sesshomaru and yelped slightly as she was dropped to the to floor. "Hey, I'm just telling you the truth!"

Sesshomaru turned his back to Kagome and stood in the corner. "Sorry," he told her, his voice soft and, well, sorry.

"What was with that growl? It sounded like an animal growl, like a canine's," Kagome said, standing up and flattening out the wrinkles in her skirt.

"I'm a dog demon. Did I ever tell you?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome shook her head no. At least she didn't think he had. "Well, dogs growl when angered or perturbed or, well, interrupted. And I was interrupted. So, unfortunately, I do as well."

"Well," Kagome whispered, her eyes on a piece of gum stuck to the flooring, "it was slightly odd. And, you know, you could have told me first before demonstrating it."

"I didn't mean to scare you. I just forgot. Like, I can't remember everything. I have, in the past, but recently, after those many centuries, I'm beginning to forget."

"Hey, it's all right. I'm fine with it," Kagome told Sesshomaru, her hands on his shoulders and rubbed lightly. "Don't worry about it."

"Well, I ought to tell you, when very angered or at a high point of _anything_, I hiss," he warned. Kagome smiled and Sesshomaru turned around to face her. "Just thought I'd warn you."

"Very nice," Kagome told Sesshomaru with a smile and her lips were captured only briefly. "Do you howl as well?"

"Howl? Not anytime I can think of," Sesshomaru told her, looking at the ceiling and scratching his head. "Nope, but why do you ask?"

"Um, well, I always heard Inuyasha howling while he was with Kikyou, and seeing that you guys are related..." Kagome trailed off.

"Well, when we finally get together for the night, I'll try to howl with just you, all right?" Sesshomaru asked, stroking her cheek. She smiled.

"Yeah, whatever. Now can we go? It's kind of getting hot in here," Kagome complained. Before she even saw Sesshomaru raise his eyebrow, she added, "And I'm starting to have trouble breathing."

Sesshomaru hit the stop button again, starting the elevator up again. "We'll get out soon enough. Hey, how about lunch? The guys won't be out until 3, so let's relax and eat and, well, relax."

"I guess I can take you up on that offer," Kagome said with a smile and walked out with Sesshomaru into the street. "But we can't take the limo, or they'll notice **and** not have any way of transportation to their hotels. How about some old fashioned cabbing?"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes with a chuckled and nodded. Kagome hailed one and told the driver to go to the Beaucoup de Poison down the street, in French of course, and they were off.

"How do you know your way around here?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I learned my French in this area," Kagome told him. "Also, I hope you're paying. I have almost no money."

"You mean as well as the cab?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome smiled shyly and nodded. Sesshomaru sighed and sat back. "Heck, what are boyfriends for other than good kisses?"

"Well, I get warmth, attitude, sarcasm, money, cars, trips, and a job from mine," Kagome joked. Sesshomaru sighed and looked out the window. Kagome could miss the point completely sometimes.


	22. Chapter 22

Sesshomaru and Kagome: An Elevator Ride

"Sesshomaru, stop! Please!"

Kagome rolled on the bed, Sesshomaru overtop of her, tickling her sides until it hurt. He smiled as she squirmed under him, watching the laughter fill her face.

"What will you do if I stopped?" Sesshomaru asked, continuing to tickle Kagome.

"Anything, just stop!" Kagome exclaimed, trying to bat away his hands, but he stopped on his own, and held her waist and lowered himself, getting closer to Kagome.

"Anything?" Sesshomaru asked in a raspy voice. Kagome looked up at him, her eyes slightly watered from laughing so hard.

"Uh, well, you stopped, so, um..." Kagome stuttered.

"I can start just as quickly," Sesshomaru said, sitting up. Kagome covered her sides.

"Ok, ok, anything. Just as long as it isn't too much over the top, like committing suicide or anything," Kagome told him.

"No, why would I?" Sesshomaru asked. "It's more of exposure than death."

"Sesshomaru..." Kagome moaned. "What are you thinking?"

"No, not that. Neither of us desire that, and I wouldn't have you do it with a bribe. I'm thinking more of the lines that you need a bath, and I have the key to the swimming pool downstairs, and I haven't seen your body, unclothed, long enough to enjoy it," Sesshomaru told Kagome. He saw her expression. "I won't touch or join you. I'll sit on the side, watching you bathe. That's all I wish for. And I'll give you something you want tomorrow. We call this courting. Every night, we exchange the desires. One for me, one for you, one for me, one for you. For almost everyday, until, well, death, or separation, or break up. Will you?"

"Well..." Kagome trailed off, looking to the clock on the night table next to her head. "If you aren't going to touch or anything... I guess it wouldn't hurt, hum? And I'll get something from you that I desire tomorrow, right? Anything?"

"Within a limit. Like an object or action or favour or something, just as long as it doesn't involve injury or death or impossibility," Sesshomaru told her. "Please? It has something to do with my species."

"It's sort of like exchanging presents with your boyfriend or girlfriend in my species, right? Just a level upwards?" Kagome asked, sitting up. Sesshomaru nodded. "Well, I guess I could go along."

"That's great. Now, some exceptions to your bathing. No swim suits, no covering yourself with your hands, and no pleasuring yourself," Sesshomaru told her.

"Ew," Kagome responded to the last comment. Sesshomaru just shrugged.

"You have to let me see, ok? Don't keep your back to me or stay in the water at all times. From the time you start removing clothes to the time you start drying off, I should be able to see everything. And try to keep eye contact, ok?" Sesshomaru told her.

"A lot of rules, don't you think?" Kagome asked, slightly nervous. She never bathed in front of a male, especially one she was dating, before.

"Just act like I'm not there. Just relax. Just try to think of me not as a male who is wanting you in bed at that moment, but a friend, just wanting to get to know you better," Sesshomaru said, trying to use words that didn't get her uncomfortable. And for once in his life, it worked.

"All right, I guess. I mean, I can follow those rules, to an extent. I'll try, at least," Kagome told him. "So, let's go, hum? Before I change my mind."

Sesshomaru grabbed a towel and a bathrobe for Kagome and they hurried down to the swimming pool. It was empty and the door was locked, but Sesshomaru turned a key into it, and they were in before they knew it. Sesshomaru laid on a stretched out chair, but sat up suddenly as Kagome removed her suit jacket. He kept his eyes on her, as she threw the jacket to the side and started unbuttoning her blouse. She looked at Sesshomaru, who looked up to her eyes and back down to her hands. She threw the blouse off and then took her shoes and socks off, throwing them into the pile that was forming. Next came her skirt, followed by her bra and then panties.

She walked into the water slightly fast and Sesshomaru crawled to the edge of the pool as Kagome dipped underwater and flipped her hair behind her as she surfaced. She swam to face Sesshomaru, still nervous, but it comforted her than he wasn't panting or his hands weren't in his lap, or anything like that. He was just watching her, his expression calm and serene.

"Well, you wanted me to bathe. Where's the shampoo and soap?" Kagome asked, hoping not to sound to worried or nervous or scared.

"I'll go get it. Stay calm, ok? It's just me," he told her with a comforting smile and hurried to a supply closet to grab her a bar of soap and a bottle of shampoo. He threw it to her in the pool and then kneeled near the pool once again, watching her.

She swam to the edge of the pool to drop the bar of soap off and then scrubbed the shampoo into her hair, cleaning up a bit. She hadn't taken a shower since they left home, and she had felt slightly grimy. But she didn't expect her first bath would be with Sesshomaru watching her.

She scrubbed, trying to keep her eyes on Sesshomaru, but made sure her eyes were closed so no soap entered them. She rinsed, swimming under to scrub the soap out. She came up and shook her head and looked at Sesshomaru. He was now cross-legged, still watching her with a serene look.

"Am I doing all right so far?" Kagome asked, still worried and scared.

"You're doing great. Following all the rules. Continue, please," he said calmly. She took a gulp and grabbed for the bar of soap. She washed her neck and shoulders, but lifted herself out of the water to wash the rest of herself. She didn't dare look at Sesshomaru; he would probably be drooling by now. But shockingly, when she looked up, Sesshomaru wasn't at the bank. Had he left her?

She saw a head surface and saw Sesshomaru swimming in the pool. It worried her and scared her even more. "What are you doing?" Kagome asked, her voice squeaky.

"Got kind of bored of watching," he told her, swimming almost perfectly. "I still won't touch. Unless you want me to."

Kagome looked around with a gulp. Should she trust him? He had said he wouldn't touch her, but now he was giving her the option; he would touch only if she wanted him to touch, but otherwise, he would just swim with her.

"You're covering yourself," Sesshomaru spoke up, interrupting Kagome's thoughts, "and if you continue to stay out in the air, wet and unclothed, you'll surely get sick."

Kagome dipped back into the water and swam around, looking at only Sesshomaru. He wasn't making any advances on her, or reaching out to her or anything like that. He just swam, watching her.

"So, um, like what you see?" Kagome asked, hoping for that question to finally be answered. It had been swimming around in her mind since she started bathing (pun not meant).

"Yeah," Sesshomaru told her with smile. He still didn't make any attempts to touch her. "You ought to rinse."

"Huh? Oh, yeah," Kagome murmured.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" Sesshomaru asked. "I'll get out, if you desire."

"Yeah, that might just work," Kagome said, looking at the walls of the pool. She felt a change in the water and it ripple a few times before she felt alone. Rustling was heard and Kagome looked to the edge of the pool. Sesshomaru slipped his shirt over his head and plopped back down on the blanket.

"I realize I took it too far. Please, continue," Sesshomaru told Kagome, and waved his hand for her to continue. She felt guilty for forcing Sesshomaru out of the pool, but she felt uncomfortable with him in the same bathing area as her. And at least she told him the truth...

Kagome finished washing and as she started climbing out, a bathrobe was thrown to her. She caught it and looked over at Sesshomaru. He stared at the ground.

"Something clean to wear. Hurry up. Clean up crew should be here any minute," Sesshomaru told her. There was a slight pause before he added, "and sorry."

Kagome jerked her head to stare at the floor. This was all her fault. She really should have listened to her conscience. She shouldn't have gave in. But, tomorrow night, she'd be able to make him do something for her. She had the entire day and night to think of it. She could even sleep on it. She slipped the bathrobe on, keeping her eyes to the ground.

"Yeah, let's go," Kagome said almost silently. "I'm getting quite cold."

"Come on. I got your clothes," he told her, and Kagome finally looked up at him. Her skirt and shirt and jacket and socks were in one hand, but her pumps were in another. "But wear your shoes. The floors really aren't that clean and I don't want you to step on glass or anything like that."

Kagome nodded and slipped the pumps on and followed Sesshomaru to the elevator. It was a silent ride to the room and it was even silent when they were in their room.

Kagome hurried to the washroom to change, and when she did, Sesshomaru closed his eyes, falling onto the bed. He ruined it completely. He shouldn't have asked for her to bathe in front of him as his his first favour. Hers would probably be something simple, like an item or a simple kiss or something. Who knew but Kagome?

The door squeaked open from the bathroom. "Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked. She sounded so weak, so quiet.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked, standing up suddenly and jerked his view to the light from the bathroom.

"I'm bleeding. Badly," Kagome told Sesshomaru. He rushed to the bathroom, almost running right past it and saw her shoes in blood and her foot covered in blood.

"How did this happen? No, wait, sit down first," Sesshomaru told her and helped her to sit on the toilet seat. He then inspected her foot. It didn't look too bad, except the huge blood puddle in her shoes. Seems her toenail broke off and suddenly gushed out. "Well, good news or bad news?"

"Bad, then good," Kagome stated quietly.

"Well, it'll have to be bandaged up quite a bit, but, on the plus side, you can still walk on it and wear shoes. Just be careful when you do. It'll be sore, though," he told her, looking up at her face. She was looking down at him quite differently. Like someone greatly sorry or concerned or, well, just sad. "Something else?"

"I'm sorry," she suddenly told him, her eyes pleading.

"For what?" Sesshomaru asked, but suggested that she was talking about the bath incident. "No, it's not your fault. I invaded your trust and your privacy, and I went too far with the swimming pool and bathing thing. It's all my fault, and you shouldn't feel sorry or guilty, or anything like that."

"But I do," Kagome told him and looked at his face the entire time he stood up. "And I think I ought to give you another 'courting' thing-a-majjig."

Sesshomaru chuckled, but looked at her seriously. "Tomorrow will be the night of your choice. I'll do whatever you want, since you did exactly what I wanted," Sesshomaru told her. "Now, all you need it sleep. I'll help you to the bedroom."

"Sesshomaru," a sob was choked out and Sesshomaru eyed went wide when Kagome hung her head. "I'm so sorry. Let me make it up to you. I ruined it completely. I should've let you stay in the pool. You weren't doing anything wrong or anything and I ruined everything again! I always ruin everything!"

"Kagome," Sesshomaru sighed and closed his eyes. "If it will cheer you up, I didn't wish to stay in there any longer, since you were unclothed, but I wasn't. It felt unfair for you, and I didn't want to leave if you wanted me to stay. It was uncomfortable for both of us, I understand. Maybe later in our relationship, but I was the one who took it too far. You did it perfectly. Kagome, you didn't make a flaw in anything, and you didn't ruin a single thing. You were true to my wishes, and did as I asked. That's all I wanted, and that courting session was completed. Tomorrow, you can make me do anything. If you want, I'll bathe in front of you. Just, please, Kagome. I don't want to repeat that. It was too much for me, and you."

Kagome looked up at him as a tear rolled down her cheek and Sesshomaru fell to his knees in front of Kagome and wiped it away. "Do you mean that?" Kagome asked.

"Definitely. It was all my fault, all right?" Sesshomaru told her, looking deep into her eyes. She looked back at his.

"Gosh..." Kagome chuckled, but tears still laced her voice. "I would never think of you two as brothers..."

"Inuyasha and I?" Sesshomaru asked with a smile, finally happy that Kagome was smiling again. She nodded. "Yeah, complete opposites..."

"Inuyasha would never admit it was his fault. Everything was always mine or someone else's, but not his. Even when it was evidently his," Kagome chuckled, and attempted to stand up, but failed miserably and almost tumbled forward. Sesshomaru was fast on his feet and caught Kagome, placing her upright again.

"Yeah, that stubborn mule. Here, let me help," Sesshomaru told Kagome, holding her hand and let her lean on his for support. But she didn't get a step farther before tumbling again. Before Kagome knew it, her legs were off the floor, and her head was levelled with Sesshomaru's. She yelped at the suddenly movement and saw Sesshomaru's weary expression. "Took it too far again, didn't I?"

Kagome looked around. She was easily swept into Sesshomaru's arms, in bridal style, and now was almost ten feet off the ground. She looked back at him with a shocked expression and finally smiled before shaking her head no. "Just enough, Sesshomaru," She told him and saw his shocked expression before turning into a smile.

He was careful with her, and held her like a precious china doll. She was his precious doll. He walked slowly and carefully to the bed and sat her down slowly and softly. She looked up at him and saw him return to the bathroom to get the bandage and to turn off the light. Placing it on her toe, he looked up at her to see her smiling down at him.

"You're great with your hands. So delicate, soft, careful," Kagome complimented.

"Well," Sesshomaru boasted, his ego cutting in, "I have had a lot of experience with my hands."

An idea hit her for the next night, but she was silent, just smiling at Sesshomaru below her.

"I see. Any good with his hands above the shoulders?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and raised himself.

"Implying something?" Sesshomaru asked playfully.

"Yeah. I'm kind of lacking of love," Kagome commented, swinging her feet lazily.

"Love-master to the rescue!" Sesshomaru declared like a superhero, only to make Kagome laugh. He walked around behind Kagome and she turned to face him. He kneeled on the bed, and brought Kagome to kneel in front of him and held her neck delicately and softly and leaned down to capture her lips. She moved in as well and kissed him, adjusting her hand to snake under his hair on his neck as his hand moved to her waist to pull her closer. He moved closer, gathering more passion and love from the kiss. Never, in his life, had he found such a woman he wanted to be with more than Kagome. She was just there for him, not his money. She was there for a kiss or caress of his hand, and would fulfill his wishes and desires, to an extent. And he loved her with his entire heart, and he knew she had the same feelings for him.

"I love you, Sesshomaru," Kagome moaned, moving to gain more from him.

Sesshomaru moaned and adjusted his mouth as he, too, whispered, "I love you too, Kagome."

Kagome suddenly felt a whirl as her lips were separated from Sesshomaru and felt her back hit soft, silk sheets. Sesshomaru moved over her and continued kissing her, which she smiled to before joining him. And all Kagome remembered afterwards was waking up the next morning, with a soundly sleeping male next to her named Sesshomaru Youkai.


	23. Chapter 23

Sesshomaru and Kagome: An Elevator Ride

Kagome sighed as her eyes opened to blinding sunlight. She smiled when she saw Sesshomaru's eyes closed. Her first time seeing him soundly asleep. She caressed his cheek just the slightest and he softly rubbed back. Kagome smiled wider. He was so beautiful when he slept.

He mumbled something and then suddenly his eyes snapped open, red as blood. He first looked at her face and then her hand, grasping it firmly. She cried out, not of pain but of shock and tried to back away. Sesshomaru blinked a few times before releasing her hand and sitting up suddenly. Kagome was shocked and looked at her hand and then Sesshomaru.

"Are you all right?" Kagome asked. "What happened?"

"I'm sorry. I never wished for you to see that," Sesshomaru told her, rubbing his forehead.

"What _was_ that?" Kagome asked, sitting up as well and titling her head to see his face.

"My demon," he told her. "Usually surfaces when I just had a night of excitement." He paused and looked at her just with a tilt of his head. "Did we-"

"No," Kagome instantly told him. "Just fell asleep kissing," she told him. "Does that even surface it?"

"Whenever I fall asleep. And I usually only do after a session or some excitement, even just falling asleep kissing. I'm sorry. Did I frighten you?" Sesshomaru asked, sitting up straight and looking at Kagome straight.

"Yes, but I thought it was nice. Just, um, try not to be so, well, dark. You kind of freaked me out," Kagome told him, rubbing his shoulder with a comforting smile.

"I'll warn you next time," he told her, kissing her briefly. "Now, I'm going to the bathroom. You can have it when I'm done."

He stood and walked to the bathroom. Kagome got her clothes out and waited for Sesshomaru to be done before she went in. He came out and, with a wave up his hand to signify she could have it, Kagome was in the washroom, changing into the clothes she planned to wear to the Eiffel Tower. Sesshomaru also planned to dress while Kagome was in the bathroom. He got a sweater and jeans out. He stripped down to nothing and, as he unzipped his jeans to get them on, he heard the lock on the door turn. Thinking fast, he grabbed his jeans and covered his waist and below, turning his back to Kagome. She walked out, organizing her dirty clothes.

"I dressed early this-" Kagome suddenly dropped her clothes.

"Yeah, I see that," Sesshomaru told Kagome with a nervous laugh. He always thought he'd be doing the walking in, not the other way around.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Sesshomaru!" Kagome exclaimed kneeling down to pick up the clothes she dropped. "Should have signified I was leaving the bathroom before I did. I'll just turn or return to the bathroom or just close my eyes or whatever you desire. Oh, I'm such an idiot!"

"No, you aren't," Sesshomaru told her, quickly slipping his jeans on. "Plus, I should have dressed quicker. Hey, it's no big."

"Hey, what's that?" Kagome asked as Sesshomaru began to put his shirt on. Kagome walked over, staring at his lower back. He smirked, lowering his shirt and bending over, leaning on the bed for Kagome to have a better view.

"My tat," he told her.

"What is it of?" Kagome asked.

"Well, it's supposed to look like me. I tried my best to find a dog that looked like me. Does it?" Sesshomaru asked, Kagome nodded, touching it lightly.

"What's underneath it?" Kagome asked, pulling at the waistband for a better view, but didn't get a view of anything.

"Just the tail," he told her. She smiled and traced the dog with her finger.

"Very nice," she complimented, taking her hand back as Sesshomaru put his shirt on.

"Thank you. You know, I actually was planning on putting Kagura's name underneath. So glad I decided against it. But, if this works out, perhaps I'll put yours," he told her, slipping his watch on.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself. We're just dating, remember?" Kagome told him, putting her dirty clothes in a pile. "But, um, did it hurt?"

"My tattoo?" Sesshomaru asked. She nodded. "For me, it was only a prick. But humans, it's much more. It's painful. I saw so many freak before even getting into the chair and some even faint just seeing the needle. I do not recommend it for you. You wouldn't survive it."

"Excuse me?" Kagome asked, crossing her arms to the insult. "I'm not weak."

"But not as strong as a demon. Trust me on this one. Do not get a tattoo," he told her. She huffed and walked out the door after getting the tanned winter coat on.

"But Sango is human, and you are afraid of her," Kagome pointed out as Sesshomaru locked the door after him.

"One person," Sesshomaru quickly said.

"Yes, but that one person is my friend. You don't think I got away untouched, do you?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru smirked.

"You have a point there," he told her, riding the elevator with her. "Now shush. I don't want the public knowing I have a tat."

Kagome's mouth hung down as she followed Sesshomaru out of the elevator and into the lobby. She almost made it outside, but a woman tapped her shoulder. She spun around to see an elderly woman squinting at Kagome.

"Um, miss, are you associated with Mr. Youkai?" The woman asked. Kagome nodded. "Are you a devil?"

"Um, I don't understand the question," Kagome told the woman with a confused expression. Sesshomaru was outside, looking for a cab to hail, but didn't see any and looked behind him to Kagome. She was talking to some lady.

"You are a devil, aren't you? You are associated with one, as you said!" The woman exclaimed. Kagome took a step back.

"Um, you are crazy," Kagome told the woman truthfully.

"Kagome, come here!" Sesshomaru demanded as the lady took a pouch out just the slightest.

"No, no. I did not mean to scare you. Let me give you a token of my sincerest apology. Powder," the woman told Kagome and she was suddenly interested.

"Powder?" Kagome asked, tilting her head in question. "What does it do?"

"Kagome, get over here! NOW!" Sesshomaru demanded. The sign he had just saw on that bag was bad. "Death" in Japanese was not a good sign.

"BE GONE DEVIL!" The woman exclaimed and powder was thrown into Kagome's eyes. She screamed when the powder impacted with her eyes, causing a commotion. Kagome's eyes were clenched closed as her arm was pulled somewhere away from the commotion. She heard a chime and then the hum of the elevator as the commotion was drone out.

"Who's there?" Kagome demanded, scared and worried.

"Kagome, open your eyes. Come on," the person told her.

"How do you know my name!" Kagome demanded.

"It's me, Sesshomaru," the person told her. Kagome was finally relaxed. "Now, come on. I need you to open your eyes to see if it's infected."

"It hurts though," Kagome whined, stepping away from his voice. "No."

"Kagome, please. It'll be all better if you open it," Sesshomaru told her, pulling her eyelid up. But Kagome was stubborn. Eventually he opened both eyes. And Kagome looked around franticly.

"Sesshomaru? Where are you?" Kagome's eyes darted around.

And Sesshomaru instantly knew she had been blinded.


	24. Chapter 24

* * *

Readers and Reviewees: I am deeply sorry to have upset you all with the whole blind thing. I got quite a lot of, well, let's just say, they weren't as possitive as I usually got them. I'm so sorry to have made you feel that way; it was just the idea I had in mind. Just please, I beg of you, don't knock it until the end of this chapter. I am truly sorry for the sort of uproar of Kagome's blindness. Thank you, and now, onto the story.

* * *

Sesshomaru and Kagome: An Elevator Ride

"Sesshomaru, where are you?" Kagome demanded, quite scared.

It was silent in the elevator and she really didn't know what the hell was going on. Why was her vision completely black? Why wasn't Sesshomaru talking?

"Kagome, take my hand," Sesshomaru said softly, and Kagome felt a hand touch hers. Listening, since she had no other choice but to listen to Sesshomaru, she took his hand and allowed him to lead him to wherever he was leading her to. She followed slowly, since she really had no sense of sight and the only knowledge she knew was that they were in the hotel still, with Sesshomaru leading her somewhere.

He suddenly stopped, and Kagome bumped into him, but he held her waist and led her inside some room. She felt her way by touching the walls with her fingertips until the wall disappeared, and then her only guide was Sesshomaru's voice and hand.

"Come, sit on the bed," he told her, and his touch was no more. She freaked. Where was it?

She touched around, looking for some cloth to signify the bed, and once she found it, with a little of Sesshomaru's help, she was sitting on the bed, staring at the floor, or, from what Sesshomaru saw, right through it. Her eyes were dazed, with no concentration on anything. Her eyes darted around, looking for something to focus on, but she couldn't see a thing.

"Ok, Kagome, I'm going to go the phone to make a phone call. Just sit and relax, ok? Don't rub or clench your eyes, all right?" Sesshomaru told her, standing up, but her hand shot out and held his wrist.

"Don't, please, leave," she begged, looking around. "I don't know where I am, or where you will be if you aren't touching me. Sesshomaru, just... Just bring the phone next to you and sit next to me. Please."

Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome. She was scared and concerned and desperate. "Sure, Kagome," he told her, very sympathetic at the moment. "Just I'm going to have to get the phone. Just sit and breathe and relax. I'll be back in two seconds, ok?"

Kagome reluctantly nodded and she felt his touch leave her. It didn't help that he stopped talking. She then felt the bed dip as he sat down and he held her hand. She heard beeps as he dialled a phone number and then a distant ring.

"Jaken?" Sesshomaru asked, and Kagome felt him squeeze her hand. "Yeah, it's me. Are you still sharp with your studies with the eye?" Kagome used her other hand to find Sesshomaru shoulder before laying her head on it. She felt his gaze fall upon her and then disappear. "Yeah, I need you here. Very quickly, if you don't mind."

Jaken, on the other end, was worried sick about his friend. "What's going on? Why do you sound so desperate? Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, something is. Just, please, come over," Sesshomaru said with worry lacing his voice.

"Does it have to do with that Kagome girl?" Jaken asked, concerned that the girl left him.

"Unfortunately, yes," Sesshomaru said, sadness lacing his voice. Jaken starting thinking. Last time a girl had left Sesshomaru, he had complained that his vision just crapped out. Perhaps he was calling Jaken over again, and that was why he asked about his studies in eyes.

"Sesshomaru, I bet everything will be just fine. I'll be over as soon as possible," Jaken told Sesshomaru with a sigh.

"Yeah, I really hope so. See you soon," Sesshomaru said and then hung up the phone. Kagome's eyes darted around again at the lack of noise. Sesshomaru kneeled down in front of Kagome and moved her head so he could look at her eyes. They were glazing over. Was that good or bad? Was that death sign of the bag going to kill Kagome now? Gosh, how Sesshomaru wished he was the one without sight, not Kagome.

A knock was at the door and Kagome's head shot up at the sound. "Who's at the door?" Kagome asked. "I mean, was that a knock or something else? What is going on, Sesshomaru?"

"We're going to find out, ok, Kagome? I'm going to go answer the door, ok. Just stay seated, ok?" Sesshomaru told her, giving her cheek a peck. He then left her and answered the door. Jaken stood there, in a suit par usual. He looked worried, and once he saw Sesshomaru's expression, he went into hyper-talking-mode.

"Oh, I feel so sorry for you, Sesshomaru. You're luck with the ladies is so bad, I understand. Most are just gold-diggers, and I'm greatly sorry for you. I knew that Kagome was just a gold-digger. Just the way she talked and acted and looked. She just was so the snotty type. Like, you-" Jaken was whacked across the head before he could finish his rant. "What was that for, Sesshomaru?"

"Look," Sesshomaru demanded angrily, and walked past Jaken to sit next to Kagome who was confused beyond belief. Her head was jerking towards every sound, which most she couldn't classify. She was so scared, so frightened. She hated not being able to see.

Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around Kagome, who looked at his hand before realizing the warmth and touch and relaxed into him. Jaken stood, dumbfounded. Why was Sesshomaru so worried and sad then if Kagome was still there?

"Jaken, come over here," Sesshomaru demanded angrily. Jaken walked over and looked at Kagome. She was quite jumpy at every little sound, from Jaken's footsteps to Sesshomaru's voice to the simple squeak of the bed. He knelt down in front of Kagome and took her chin to look at her eyes. He saw her eyes glazed and darting around to find something to focus on and knew that she was blinded.

"What happened?" Jaken asked, looking at Sesshomaru. He released Kagome's chin because of the look Sesshomaru gave him.

"Well, some powder was thrown into her eyes, and she couldn't see. All I saw was the death symbol on the bag and the woman who threw it was saying something about a devil and to tell it to die or whatever," Sesshomaru told Jaken and stroked Kagome's cheek with the back of his hand to relax Kagome. Her head and eyes were really distracting him.

"Well, she should be happy she's human. You should be, too. That powder would have killed a demon or half-demon instantly. But with humans, it would blind them for a few weeks. She'll be fine by then, but you have to be careful with her until she gets her sight back. And I hope you are really close," Jaken sighed.

"What do you mean by that?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"The next meeting, the mandatory one, it's a banquet. We'll be meeting in the Beau de Fille," Jaken informed Sesshomaru. "It's very formal, and I don't expect that you two brought a dress and tuxedo."

Sesshomaru sighed, continually stroking Kagome's cheek before shaking his head no.

"Mr. Toed, is there any female guests the males brought for the meetings other than me?" Kagome asked, her eyes closed. It was no point opening them if she couldn't see anything.

"Well, Naraku was planning on bringing his new secretary, but I think he's thought against it so far. Other than that, nope," Jaken answered. Kagome sighed and then smiled.

"Hey, Sesshomaru, at least we courted last night," Kagome chuckled. Jaken turned his head to Sesshomaru who didn't make any effort to make eye contact with him.

"Yes, one positive note," Sesshomaru said with a smile, stroking her hair and looking down at her.

"Sesshomaru-"

"Jaken, no, she doesn't know. Nor will she until I desire her to know. Now shut it," Sesshomaru demanded harshly.

"What?" Kagome asked, opening her eyes, but only to darkness. "What is Jaken talking about?"

A low growl was heard, but not from Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru, may I leave? Are my services finished here?" Jaken asked.

"Yes. I actually prefer if you'd leave," Sesshomaru told Jaken truthfully. Kagome looked around, trying to pinpoint where Jaken was, but with a slam of the door (and a jump of Kagome), she realized he had left them alone.

"Sesshomaru, what was he talking about?" Kagome asked. "I mentioned courting and he just got all serious."

"Courting is only the first step to mating. Then comes the extreme courting. Then the sex. Then comes the mating. Then comes the child. Only then is mating completed," Sesshomaru explained, putting a piece of hair behind Kagome's ear.

"What's the difference between courting and extreme courting?" Kagome asked.

"Well," Sesshomaru paused, "extreme courting involves contact of the body, but nothing like sex. It needs to bring both parties pleasure, in an extreme way. Usually extreme courting doesn't last more than two sessions."

Kagome laughed. If they got to that level, Kagome would let it last more than two sessions. She wanted to learn how to pleasure Sesshomaru, and how she got pleasured before they took it a step forward.

"Does it sting?" Sesshomaru asked.

"My eyes?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru nodded, but then realized Kagome could not see him and then replied, "Yes."

"Well, a little. But not as much as before," Kagome sighed. "So, how will we explain this to Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kouga, Sota, _and_ my mother?"

"You will do all the explaining. I'll just say, 'yes, that happened' every few minutes. And don't include a single bit about me in the explanations," Sesshomaru growled playfully.

"This will be difficult, you know? No sight for a long time..." Kagome sighed. "Jaken did have a point about you having to be around me all the time."

Sesshomaru pulled away from Kagome and saw her glazed eyes open up and stare blankly at his chest. "Hey, we'll get through this," he told her, cupping her cheek. "I'll help you get through this. Just ask when you need something."

"Well, I need to go the bathroom," she replied with a sheepish smile. All the colour drained from Sesshomaru's face until Kagome laughed. "All I need help is to get there, Sesshomaru."

"Are you sure you can't see?" Sesshomaru asked, waving a hand in front of Kagome's face. He even flicked his fingers in front of her face, and she didn't even flinch once. Either she was a great actress or really couldn't see. "Here, let me help you."

He took her hand and held her waist, stabling her so she could walk. She trailed one hand along the wall until she felt a gap. "It's here, right?"

"No, that's the closet," he replied to her and kept her walking her to the second opening, which was the bathroom. "Here it is. Are you sure you don't need any help?"

Kagome smiled. "You are just dying to help, aren't you?" Kagome joked. Sesshomaru's colour drained from his face again.

"Kagome, I don't exactly desire to help, but more watch," Sesshomaru laughed nervously. He really didn't want to help her. It's like a waiting father. He wants to be there when the child is born, but once the woman goes into labour, he just wants to get out of the room as soon as possible.

"Just stand outside the door, and if you here a crash, bang, yell, scream, or anything like that, run in, all right?" Kagome told him, stumbling into the bathroom and feeling along the door to close it. Sesshomaru sighed but agreed and rested against the doorframe as Kagome was inside the washroom. He heard a flush and a long pause before the running of water. A scream erupted and Sesshomaru opened the door to find the hot water one full blast. "Damn that tap!"

Sesshomaru smiled and got it to an average temperature for a human. He led her hands to the soap, holding her wrists, of course, and gave her the towel when she was done. She thanked him and was helped to the bed to relax.

"So I guess we aren't going to see the Eiffel Tower today, are we?" Kagome joked.

"Nope, don't think so. Just relax today, all right?" Sesshomaru told her as she laid down slowly to relax. It took her a while, but she found the pillow and laid on it on her own while Sesshomaru looked through the closet for something nice the next day. He found a tux for himself, and many gowns, but which would Kagome prefer?

Sesshomaru smiled. She wouldn't know anything about the dress except for how it felt on her. He picked out a, um, revealing dress. He wished for her to show what she had than hide it under a dark, long dress.

"So, Kagome, tell me. Do you know how to dance?" Sesshomaru asked, turning back at Kagome who was lying down, relaxing as she was told to.

"Well," Kagome paused, sitting up with slight difficulty, "I know how to dance in general, but do demons dance differently?"

Sesshomaru smiled, taking Kagome's two hands. "Perhaps I should show you so you don't make a fool of yourself when we go to the banquet," Sesshomaru told her, pulling her to her feet gently. She obliged and allowed him to take one of her hands into his. "Now, place your hand on my shoulder."

Kagome was looking down while she touched his body. First his neck, then his chest, and finally she stumbled onto his shoulder. She just rested her hand there, and she raised her head to about where she assumed his head was. But she slightly off, causing Sesshomaru to laugh.

"Ok, show me your dance," he told her, and Kagome slowly took a step backwards, before to the side, and then forward, before to the side again. "Odd fashioned, hum?"

Sesshomaru pulled Kagome closer to him, which Kagome gasped at. "Demons are closer, more intimate, and mush more passion is shown in the face. Can you try?" Sesshomaru asked, slightly distracted by her chest breathing against his.

"I can try. But, Sesshou, how will I possibly know what your face shows?" Kagome asked. She was not answered, but her ass was squeezed the slightest. She rolled her eyes. "And my answer is?"

Sesshomaru chuckled before taking a step forward while Kagome stepped backwards. They danced for a while, Sesshomaru speeding up at every two steps, and caused Kagome to stumbled once in a while. He caught her instantly and started at a slow pace again, before speeding it up until Kagome stumbled again.

"You need to try to balance," he told her softly after she had just stumbled.

"Well you tell me, Mr. Know-It-All, how am I supposed to know if I'm balanced or not if I can't see anything and I'm not being held properly?" Kagome snapped.

"Oh, and tell me, then, how am I supposed to hold you?" Sesshomaru snapped back.

"Tighter! If you want me closer, it's hard to move, but your damn hand is so damn loose on my waist, I can't be rigid. You want me pressed against your body, but yet my waist loose. And then I'm supposed to have straight legs, but you dip before stepping towards me. If you want me closer, ass, then hold me tighter!" Kagome snapped.

Sesshomaru's hold on Kagome's waist tightened and Kagome gasped. "And every time I do, you gasp. I'm worried I'll hurt you, girl!" Sesshomaru snapped.

"It doesn't hurt. If it hurt, I'd scream at you, or moan in pain or wince. I'm not doing any of those, so just continue holding me this tight!" Kagome snapped.

Sesshomaru pulled her closer, and even stuck his leg between hers. "Better, Miss Miko?" Sesshomaru snapped. Kagome sighed before telling him it was fine. "Then can we continue? You'll be in heels tomorrow night, and I really don't need you to hurt yourself in front of all the guests."

Kagome sighed, and laid her head on his chest as they went a slow pace. They didn't speed up, but went at a slow pace. "You know," Kagome finally said, "you really have a great body."

Sesshomaru looked questioning down at her, but she didn't see a thing. "And you're just noticing now?"

"Well, it's just, well, I've never been blind and this close to you. My touch is so much better. I just don't remember you chest being this hard, or you having that much strength," Kagome told him.

"Well, Kagome, I know it's kind of a day late, but you have a great body too," he told her.

"Really?" Kagome asked, pulling away and releasing his shoulder. "I bet you were just looking at my ass, weren't you?"

"I was, but also your entire body," he told her, leading her to the bed. He sat down and picked Kagome up and into his lap. She looked around confused until Sesshomaru had her cup his cheek. "I think you are very pretty."

Kagome blushed, and brought her hand down to his chest. "I must thank you. No one really hasn't told me I'm pretty other than my father," Kagome said, absent-mindly stroking his chest. He put her legs over his arm as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Well, you are. I really don't think everyone else doesn't think it, though. By the way, you look quite appealing in those jeans," he told her.

"If you wanted points, you're scoring a lot. You want something?" Kagome asked.

"Yes," he told her truthfully. "Well, two things. One, you won't let me, but the other, well, I want to know what you want me to do tonight."

Kagome sighed and laid her head on his shoulder while his head found its way to her collarbone. He nuzzled there for a while, but Kagome didn't mind. "Well," Kagome told Sesshomaru, tangling her fingers in his hair, "I thought about this all day, and I thought perhaps, I don't know, really, but a foot rub? I've always desired one."

Sesshomaru laid her down on the bed before trailing down her body, just hovering inches above it. "A foot rub, correct?" Sesshomaru asked, kneeling at the end of the bed where her feet laid. "Demon or human style?"

Kagome was puzzled. There was two ways? "What's the difference?"

"Well," Sesshomaru moaned while slowly untying Kagome's running shoe, "one has more contact, while the other only involves a foot rub."

Kagome was still slightly puzzled but shrugged, relaxing her head on the pillow near her head. "Demon," she answered as Sesshomaru removed one of her shoes slowly. "And try to take your time with it."

Sesshomaru smiled, slowly taking the other shoe off. He then took an edge of a sock and removed it with only two of his fingers **very** slowly. Kagome smiled, her eyes closed as his fingers worked small wonders on her feet. Oddly enough, she felt like she had been on them all day.

Sesshomaru massaged the bottom and tops of her feet just the slightest, with small circles. Just as Kagome was drifting off, Sesshomaru licked the bottom of Kagome's foot. Her head jerked up.

"What was that?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru smiled.

"I was just going to phase two of the demon foot rub," he answered, licking the bottom again. Kagome moaned before laying back down, her eyes closed.

"It's good," she smiled. "Just warn me next time."

"Well, I'm going to suck on your toes. Am I allowed to?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome moaned and he did as he said he was going to.

"Sesshomaru..." Kagome moaned, her head rubbing against the pillow it was upon. "I love you."

"I love you too, Kagome," he told her, finally finished. He smiled and joined with her in the bed.

"Go wash your mouth and hands," she told him, turning away from him. "Or you're sleeping on the floor."

Sesshomaru sighed, but got up to wash his hands and mouth. He hated the taste of the bar of soap, but he had to do it for Kagome, or to sleep with Kagome, as a matter of fact.

He crawled in after he was finished and Kagome turned into him. She snuggled into his chest and sighed with content before falling back asleep. She did, though, say a few things before she was soundly sleeping. "I love you," and "you smell good," and "thanks, Sesshomaru."

* * *

So, this is the end of chapter 24. So, is it all right now? Is everyone ok with her blindness and all? I mean, it's not permanent. And, once again, I'm sorry for making a chapter that caused so much, well, negitivity. So, knock if you will now, but thank you for reading so far.


	25. Chapter 25

Sesshomaru and Kagome: An Elevator Ride

Kagome woke up next to someone. From the warmth and the feel of his chest, she knew it was Sesshomaru. But when had he come in? All she remembered was telling him to wash his hands and mouth, and then waking up just then.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked. She got no respond. Could he had fallen asleep?

"Yes?" Sesshomaru asked finally.

"Oh, I thought perhaps you were asleep," Kagome told him with a smile and rolling onto her back.

"My arm is, but I am not," Sesshomaru told her, and Kagome felt him touch her lips just the lightest. "You know, I never got to kiss those rosy lips of yours enough yesterday."

"Yeah, so?" Kagome asked, turning her back to Sesshomaru and closing her eyes.

"Am I allowed?" Sesshomaru asked as he started to tangle two fingers in her hair.

"Not now. I'm quite tired today," Kagome sighed, getting comfortable. But Sesshomaru's body pressed against her back as his arm wrapped around her waist. "But I'm not going to get anymore sleep, am I?"

"We need to get ready for the banquet," he told her. She sighed, and flicked some hair behind her shoulder.

"I don't have a gown," Kagome told him.

"Chose one for you yesterday. And I have a very nice tux in that closet," Sesshomaru told her. "We do need to get ready, you know?"

"Yes, but you must help me get ready, you know?" Kagome teased, throwing his own words right back at him.

"Yes. Or do you wish to do it on your own?" Sesshomaru asked.

"How in the world could I? It would be greatly appreciated, you know," Kagome told him. Sesshomaru smiled since he was going to be getting another chance to see Kagome's body, and this time she wanted him to. "But, you know, this will stop immediately after I get my sight back?"

"Perhaps we might get used to it," Sesshomaru suggested as Kagome forced herself up on her own. She swayed for a short time, but regained her balance.

"I highly doubt that. Just help me get ready, all right?" Kagome snapped. She didn't wish to have him seeing her body again, and so shortly after the bathing in the pool, but she couldn't help it. She felt Sesshomaru get up, and heard his footsteps walk away. She then heard the scratching of the hangers as Sesshomaru got the suit and dress out for Kagome and himself, and then he helped Kagome up. He unzipped the dress and Kagome stripped her shirt off. Sesshomaru's eyes went wide at how courageous she did that, but he averted his gaze quite franticly to the gown when Kagome spoke. "You're staring at me, aren't you?"

"Not at all, dear," he told her, taking the dress off the hanger. "Now, let me help you with that."

"No, wait," she said, her hand up. "I need my deodorant and a clean bra, along with socks and underwear that's clean. You didn't expect me just to throw the dress over me, now did you?" Kagome asked, her hands on her hips. She heard no instantly reply from Sesshomaru and snapped. "You did, didn't you?"

"Kagome, what did you say?" Sesshomaru's voice was echoed from a room away from Kagome.

"Where are you?" Kagome demanded.

"Getting your deodorant, and then I'll get your bra, socks, and underwear, but I need you to relax first," he told her. Kagome sighed. This was going to be a very long four weeks.

Two hours and many arguments later, everyone was dressed. But everyone was also in a bad mood.

"Why the heck did you cup my chest?" Kagome yelled.

"It was an accident, Kagome! I swear!" Sesshomaru told her.

"I don't thing so, you pervert," Kagome said, crossing her arms.

"Well I'm not criticizing you for whacking me in the face, now am I?" Sesshomaru told her, combing his hair.

"You shouldn't have been there while I was angry! Plus, I can't see, so don't blame me," Kagome snapped, turning her head away, for all she knew.

"Well you don't wail your arms all over the place when you're blind!" Sesshomaru snapped. He sighed before adding, "We're going."

"Are your friends going to be picking us up?" Kagome asked, softer now as Sesshomaru took her gloved hand and led her to the hallway and to the elevator.

"No, we're picking them up. First the twins, then Jaken, then we'll go to the banquet hall. Please try to keep your hands to yourself, hum?" Sesshomaru advised her.

"If you'll stay by me, and help me, sure. I promise," she told him with a smile. Sesshomaru smiled too, and kissed her lips.

"At least I got a kiss today," he said cheerfully. Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed, and then was led to the limo as they went to go pick up everyone else.

Sesshomaru kissed her after telling the driver the directions, but Kagome halted it almost immediately. "I don't wish to mess up my hair, now do I? Plus, I'm not in the mood," Kagome growled, crossing her arms.

Sesshomaru stroked her thigh. "I could get you in the mood," he whispered huskily. Kagome sighed angrily and balled her fists.

"I'm warning you Sesshomaru," Kagome told him.

"Not like you can do anything with that fist. You can't even see me," he laughed before almost devouring her earlobe. "Now relax to my touch," he whispered before her earlobe was hungrily sucked on. Kagome's fist unclenched before falling limply to the side. Sesshomaru smiled at the reaction before continuing with her earlobe. His arm snaked around her back and pulled her closer to him swiftly. She didn't make a sound. "You know, you look so appealing in that dress. I could almost eat you up."

"But you wouldn't, now would you?" Kagome asked as a tease.

"I sometimes can't control myself. Like now, for example," he teased, kissing behind her ear and travelling to her neck. "Gosh, you are so sexy."

"Sesshomaru," Kagome moaned. A voice told her to push him off, but another told her to just relax to his touches. He was rarely in this type of mood.

"Yes? Wish for me to stop, sweetums?" Sesshomaru asked with a small chuckled mixed in.

"No, continue," Kagome told him, pulling him closer. "Until the Wolfes come."

Sesshomaru smiled before continuing his assault on her neck. He just felt sorry for Kagome since she didn't exactly have a scarf to cover the three hickeys forming. But that still didn't stop him until, of course, the twins climbed in.

"Hey, you two lovebirds. We brought a guest. You must know him," Ginta said with a laugh.

"Who?" Kagome asked, her eyes darting around the limo to find Ginta's face, or some sign of it.

"Something wrong with your eyes, Kagome?" Hakkaku asked, climbing in after his brother.

"She's gone blind. Now who is this guest?" Sesshomaru asked, slightly interested.

"Hey you two. Thought I'd drop in," a head popped in before he climbed in. Kagome knew that voice. No, no, no, no... Kouga?

"Mr. Wolfe, um, what brings you here?" Sesshomaru asked, slightly weary.

"Well, my bros invited me to the banquet. Now, Mr. Youkai, why is Kagome here?" Kouga asked with a charming smile. But Kagome didn't smile back, or make any acknowledgement of receiving it. Kouga then felt suspicious.

"I invited her. Um, uh..." Sesshomaru stammered. Just by the way Kouga eyed him and Kagome, he knew something was up.

"Mr. Youkai, is something wrong with Kagome's sight?" Kouga asked, a look of worry written across his face.

"Well, let me explain..." Sesshomaru trailed off. There was going to be a brawl.

Kagome blurted out the entire situation, and by the end of the three minutes, Kouga was glaring coldly at Sesshomaru.

"You let her, my girl, become blind!" Kouga yelled.

"She is not your girl, and I did not _let_ her. It was a freak accident," Sesshomaru pointed out as coolly as possible.

"Well, try explaining that to Inuyasha tonight. He will definitely know something is up," Kouga snapped, crossing his arms. "And she is my girl."

"Kouga Wolfe, you realize your job is on the line," Sesshomaru told Kouga in a threatening tone.

"Is that a threat?" Kouga asked, quite interested. He could get Sesshomaru sued for that.

"Take it as you please, but do not call Kagome your girl. She is not a possession," Sesshomaru growled. Kagome was shocked. Inuyasha would have said she was his, not stick up for her right as a human being.

"Uh, Kagome..." Hakkaku spoke up, "... can you see nothing?"

"Not a single thing. Blackness completely," Kagome told them.

"Your eyes are slightly dazed, as a matter of fact," Ginta pointed out.

"But how will you see how nicely we combed our hairs tonight? We did it especially for you," Hakkaku told Kagome with a smile. Shockingly, Kagome returned it.

"How sweet," Kagome smiled.

"You two lie. Hakkaku, you're still wearing that stupid Mohawk, and Ginta, it's still standing up," Kouga snapped. Ginta and Hakkaku blushed, but they were just happy Kagome could not see it.

"Can you tell where anything is?" Ginta asked when his embarrassment had ran out.

"Well, I can sometimes hear movements, so I know when something is nearby moving near me. I can hear footsteps, so I can tell if someone is coming near me. And with feeling around to find out my surroundings, I can sometimes determine where I am," Kagome told them. "The thing is that I have to sort of remember voices to find out who is talking to me, and I need help getting changed and getting places."

"GETTING CHANGED!" Kouga screeched. "HE SAW YOUR BODY!"

"Kouga, relax. They are dating, so it's no big deal. I mean, they must be sleeping together as well, so who cares. The only difference is that they have more time to see each other's body when he helps her change, that's all," Hakkaku spoke up.

"Hakkaku, great pointing out. Kouga, if your eyes were not so focused on staring at Kagome's body in her dress, you might have noticed the three hickeys forming on her neck. If that isn't enough proof of last night, I don't know what is," Sesshomaru told Kouga in a snapping tone. Kagome was confused why Sesshomaru would lie, but perhaps it was just so he was as popular as the rest.

Kouga chuckled that turned into a full out laughed. "Her scent is still pure, dumb-ass. You could have not taken her last night," Kouga pointed out.

Sesshomaru didn't make a single note of embarrassment, but he knew Kouga had caught him between a rock and a hard space. But he saw Kagome giggle.

"Kouga, we didn't exactly, um, _spend the night together_, as you might put it, but last night did involve some contact, and not just a kiss or caress," Kagome told Kouga with a giggle. "I'm really shocked you couldn't tell that by his scent covering me."

"Well," Kouga stammered, "I just thought he, well, he got you dressed, so I just, well, you get it."

"What exactly did you guys do?" Ginta asked with his eyes lit up with excitement. Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome, praying she had a plan. Or he was in deep shit.

"Well, he gave me a foot rub... that, well, wasn't exactly, um, a foot rub," Kagome said, drawing circles in the carpet of the limo with her foot.

"What do you mean?" Hakkaku asked. "How can it be a foot rub, but not a foot rub?"

"Demon style. She isn't exactly used to it yet," Sesshomaru spoke up. He finally got the drift Kagome was getting at.

"Already?" Ginta asked. Kouga suddenly had fallen silent.

"What's the matter, Kouga? You _jealous_ that I got to give her enjoyment, but you missed out on her?" Sesshomaru teased.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome said, "shut up."

Sesshomaru eyed her curiously, but was quiet. She had to have reasons for sticking up for Kouga. But what really ticked him off was that Kouga gave him a triumph look, like he had won the argument. Little did he know that it was far from over.

They finally picked Jaken Toed up and headed to the banquet with time to waste. And that was exactly what Sesshomaru had planned to do. He wrapped an arm around Kagome almost seductively, but Kagome roughly pushed it away. He was shocked, and so was Kouga. Why was she avoiding Sesshomaru?

"Sir Youkai, we have arrived," the driver called, causing Sesshomaru to halt any attempt of finding out.

"Thank you, young man," Sesshomaru said, still eying Kagome suspiciously. But his eyes went wide when Kagome asked Ginta and Hakkaku to escort her to the banquet. She had come as his guest. How dare she ask another to help her!

Ginta and Hakkaku didn't hesitate to help Kagome out, especially since they were rewarded with her sweet smile. But that happiness they received disappeared when Sesshomaru walked out with a glare to them both that could freeze anyone's blood. But that didn't stop Kouga from taking over for the two men and helping Kagome inside. She was scared at first, until Kouga whispered in her ear that it was just him, and his brothers had decided to allow him the privilege to escort her the rest of the way. She smiled, her worries disappearing and allowed Kouga to lead her inside. But Sesshomaru wasn't far from them, and Jaken had not deserted his favourite demon. They both rushed inside to the chaos after Kagome.

* * *

Inside, Kagome's head was filled with noises and smells all at once. She touched Kouga's arm just the slightest and asked to go somewhere not so loud at once. Kouga smiled seductively, though Kagome had not seen it, and said he would, leading her to a silent room off to the side of the ballroom. Well, not exactly... 

"You're such a bitch, you know that?"

"Well at least I'm not a half-breed like you!"

"I'm more of a person than you'll ever be!"

"Impossible! You're only half a man. Inuyasha, I've had enough. Go back to that bitch of a sister of mine. I'm fed up with having you comparing me to her. If she is so damn perfect, then get the perfect bitch and have her as yours. Do not try to change me into that primpy bitch."

"She's already taken, can't you well enough see? So you'll have to do!"

"I'm not going to be second best. Take her back. Fight the bastard, like you did for me!"

"It was a huge mistake, I see. I'm not going to do that to Kagome. She means more to me than you!"

"Excuse me, Inu-dirt," Kouga interrupted, causing the two parties to turn their angry gazes to him, "I'd like this room for Kagome and I, without you two around."

"There she is, you dork. Take her, fight for her, do whatever. I don't care. I'm gone by tomorrow, you bastard," Kikyou snapped, grabbing her purse and stomping out the door. But she paused. "Oh, and your bastard of a brother was a much better fuck than you'll ever be."

Inuyasha growled, but he never got to go after her. Kagome had heard enough without her say in it.

"Don't you say anything about Sesshomaru, understood," Kagome growled, almost low enough to be a male's.

"Huh," Kikyou simply said. "Why would you care, little sis? He's not even yours. You have wolf boy there, and I must say, he's a better fuck than the two dogs will ever be."

"Kikyou, you got me as drunk as ever. I would never take you otherwise," Kouga snapped angrily.

"You still took me. More than other guys can say," Kikyou smirked with triumph. She turned to face the group before returning to the room. "But I must compliment you on how you look off all that beer. And it really is shocking that you keep that body after all those beers, sort of."

"Kikyou, make like a tree and leave," Kouga snapped.

"Oh, that is _so_ high school-ish. Have you not grown up? You were such a man last week, if I remember correctly..." Kikyou said, reaching to cup Kouga's cheek. But he took a step backwards, glaring coldly at the girl.

"Last week!" Inuyasha yelled. "Is that where you went for three hours when you said you were getting milk?"

"Oh, you were with your bitch, now weren't you? Isn't that exactly why you didn't question me when I returned? Had Sango or your sweet Kagome returned while I was gone and you had your 'milk' as well?" Kikyou sighed snottily.

"Sango wouldn't do such a stupid act, and for your information, all last week I was working. Straight through," Kagome snapped, her eyes to the ground since she didn't want her sister or Inuyasha to find out she was blind.

"Yes, _working_. My boyfriend," Kikyou snapped. "Look, I've had enough. No more boy-toy. No more primpy sister. No more worthless life. I've accepted another job and he is a better fuck than any of you, put together. Mr. Onigumo even offered to buy me my own car, for your information."

"For your information, he isn't here, and I am banning you from this place from now on, so why are you still on the premises?" A cold voice asked.

"Ah, and now the other man has come to regain some dignity, isn't he? Too late. Your ex knows about that little fiasco we had," Kikyou smiled evilly before facing the man. "And I was just leaving. Tootles."

Kikyou clicked out of the room while Kagome was slapped with pain. She had only thought Kikyou had been lying, but she said it even in front of Sesshomaru. Had he really ran to Kikyou? Had she denied Sesshomaru the thing he had been desiring for so long? Was that exactly why he had gone to Kikyou; to find out how it would feel with her body?

"Kagome, don't listen to her. She's just a lying bitch," Inuyasha said, putting a hand on Kagome's shoulder. She cringed and stepped back.

"Don't touch her, you bastard. You've hurt her enough," Kouga snapped, taking her hand into his. She tugged it away.

"Kagome, come here, please," Sesshomaru pleaded, lightly just taking her hand. If she wished to hold it, she would, but he would not hold hers until she gave permission. She allowed him to lead her out of the room and into the noisy ballroom, but the sound disappeared as she was led into the cool night. The sound of a fountain was heard and she pulled her arm away. The footsteps stopped and he turned to her. "Let's keep going, ok?"

"Why?" Kagome asked, her voice slightly choking up.

"So Inuyasha doesn't follow," Sesshomaru told her, attempting to take her hand again, but she pulled both hands up to her chest.

"No. Why did you go to Kikyou?" Kagome asked, staring at the pebbles on the sidewalk they were on. It was silent except the running water. "Well?"

"She, well..." Sesshomaru paused, trying to find the right words to say. "I didn't desire her. She took me without my complete awareness. She did something, something odd."

"That still doesn't explain why," Kagome sighed, kicking the sidewalk and surprisingly sitting on the edge of the fountain.

"I didn't desire it. I didn't want it," Sesshomaru told her sitting next to her.

"But then why did you?" Kagome asked.

"She forced me into it, Kagome," he told her.

"Did you report it? And how, exactly?" Kagome asked. "You could easily overpower a human because you're a demon, right?"

"It wasn't like that at all..." Sesshomaru trailed off. "She showed up, her smile in the right place, her dress just the sexiest way, and the light hit her perfectly. But she wasn't my type for everyone knew she was Inuyasha's, but she was still sleeping with every male alive." He paused looking at Kagome who was kicking pebbles around again. "She came up, bought me a drink, spiked it, and then dragged me to her place. Next thing I know, she sighs, telling me I'm much better than Inuyasha, then kicks me out of her bed, telling me to get dressed and then pushed me out the door. I barely knew what had happened. And next thing I know, she calls me, telling me how horrible I am because Inuyasha caught her with a completely different man, and before I could ask her how the hell I was responsible or how she had gotten me in her bed, she had hung up. I had just thought she and Inuyasha had broken up, because all of a sudden, Kikyou's out of the building and you show up, so I knew Inuyasha had a new girlfriend. But then I hear of Kikyou again, and I knew she was going to bring that up again, and that was why I was so bitchy to both Inuyasha and Kikyou. They have no respect for anyone but themselves, and that really doesn't work in a relationship."

It was silent once again, but Kagome continued to kick the pebble around. "So, it wasn't your fault?" Kagome asked.

"No, not at all," he told her.

"She had completely overpowered you. Forced you into it completely," Kagome stated.

"Correct. Look, she's a priestess. As she is a mortal, her powers are extreme, though. Stronger than a demon's, if used properly and with training, could kill a demon with a snap of her fingers. Kikyou unfortunately has mastered that skill and it has something to do with her overpowering me," he told her with a light touch of her hand. He rested it so very lightly on her hand, Kagome didn't respond. Or didn't want to.

"And this was before us." Kagome stated, like he hadn't said a word. She turned her head his way. "I guess I can forgive you. But if she is a priestess, am I not?"

She heard him sigh. "Yes, I see. But you have no training or experience. You didn't know demons even existed until I told you. Priestesses, even with the slightest experience or training, can tell a demon from a human. Their genes call out some sort of sixth sense, giving them a slight alarm. Demons and priestesses are sworn enemies and are not to be married to one another or mated or even seen standing next to one another," Sesshomaru told her.

"But you... You knew this?" Kagome asked, a worried expression appearing on her face.

"Yes," he told her with a nod of his head.

"But you asked me out. Even when you knew all this. Why?" Kagome asked, confused and worried and scared. If they were sworn enemies, was this entire relationship some sort of plan to kill her? And her sister?

"Because I decided to take a chance. I decided to follow my heart and ask you out. I decided to play a move like my father and ignore all that my friends told me and ask you out. And guess what, it is actually working," Sesshomaru said with a smile.

"You love me right?" Kagome asked suddenly.

"Of course," he told her, rubbing his thumb over Kagome's hand.

"You wouldn't let any harm come to me?" Kagome asked.

"If I could help it. Example number one, your blind. I could not help that. I had tried to get you away, but I still did not order anyone to make you blind, or not assist you in any way possible. I care, you see. I would never desire your suffering or pain or harm."

"So, you wouldn't try to kill me?" Kagome asked. "Or my sister?"

"Ok, your sister I cannot guarantee," Sesshomaru joked, but Kagome did not smile. "Look, I will do anything to make you happy. If that includes protecting your sister, sure. But killing you, with my own hands, now that is bizarre. I love you. Now why would I want to kill you?"

"You're a demon and I'm a human. Our species hate each other, and to add onto it, I'm a priestess. It doesn't look to good for us, if even our species don't agree," Kagome said, resuming to kick stray pebbles.

"Humans and demons were not supposed to mix, but there are half-demons around. Just like, in your matter, races weren't supposed to mix. But they still do. With me, two different types of animals weren't supposed to mix. But I'm an effect of that. My mother was an insect demon, while my father was a dog demon. Look how I came out." Kagome had to smile at that. "Just because we aren't supposed to, don't mean we can't. Sometimes going against rules is good. Sometimes going against rules is needed."

Kagome smiled. He had a point. She nodded. "How about we go back inside and have a good time, hum?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru smiled and agreed. "All that dancing shouldn't be wasted."

"I must agree," Sesshomaru told her, standing up with Kagome's hand in his. "But I'm worried about you. Will your ears be all right with the noise?"

"It's like loud music, that's all. You just have to get used to it," Kagome said. "Now, please, lead the way. I don't even know where I am."

"All right, let's go. We came here to have fun, so let's," Sesshomaru said, helping Kagome to stand upright. "Let's just pray Inuyasha isn't still there."

Kagome laughed and the couple returned inside to their friends.


	26. Chapter 26

Sesshomaru and Kagome: An Elevator Ride

"Come on, Sesshomaru. We came to dance, right?" Kagome insisted, tugging at Sesshomaru's arm like a child. "Plus, I'm bored."

"Kagome, just wait a sec. Let me get us a drink first," Sesshomaru insisted, taking Kagome's hand and leading her to the drink table. But this time Kagome planted her feet to the marble floor and insisted they did not.

"I have another drink and I'm going to have to go to the bathroom again. Come on, Sesshomaru," Kagome whined. Then she got an idea. "Or no kisses for a week."

Sesshomaru halted in his path. "None at all?" Sesshomaru asked, turning his head slowly towards Kagome.

"Not a single one. I can survive that, but, from what you told me this morning, you can't take a day without whining about no kisses," Kagome said, looking down at her hands as if she was innocent.

"And, if I was to dance with you now..." Sesshomaru trailed off, joining Kagome again.

"There will be no limit to the kisses," Kagome said with a smile, still playing with her fingers.

"Fine, let's go," Sesshomaru said, grabbing her hand and leading her on the dance floor. And as Sesshomaru feared, the entire floor was empty as he stepped onto it. Everyone wanted to see him dance, since he had never seen before. He looked around, but Kagome didn't for she could not see the stares upon her and Sesshomaru. Whispers were passed around even before they had started dancing, and those Kagome could hear. But she still wasn't worried; she was with Sesshomaru, dancing closely and sweetly, so she didn't care about the outside world.

"Sesshomaru," she whispered, for she knew it was almost silent. He relax slightly and she felt his gaze fall upon her, "relax. You're a little stressed."

"Don't you hear them?" Sesshomaru asked, and Kagome sighed. He was worried more about his ego than her.

"Focus on me, and us, and the world will disappear," she said with a smile as she laid her head on his chest, coming closer than before. A few gasps were passed around, but Kagome continued to ignore them.

Sesshomaru looked down at the woman in his arms. He had heard about the world disappearing when you danced with your love in so many stories, but would it work with him and Kagome?

Slowly, the whispers got quieter and all Sesshomaru saw was Kagome's black locks of hair piled up into a bun below him. She looked so beautiful. She was beautiful, with anything on.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru whispered, hoping only she would hear this, "I love you. You look so pretty tonight."

Inuyasha stood glaring in the crowd, watching his moronic brother dancing with what was rightfully his. With a huff of anger, he turned and walked out. He needed fresh air.

Kouga watched with anger glowing in his eyes. He wanted to dance with Kagome first! He wanted her to tell him he had such a marvellous body and how strong he held her before she could compare him to that dog. He hissed in anger and decided to leave as well. He just needed fresh air.

The two men met up and glared daggers at each other. "Why aren't you watching your stupid brother dance with Kagome?" Kouga spat.

"Why would I? He doesn't even know how to handle a woman," Inuyasha hissed.

"You disagree with this?" Kouga asked, his glare easing up. "I thought you'd be planning their marriage by now."

"I thought you'd be showering Kagome with bridal gifts by now as well," Inuyasha admitted, his glare also easing up. But realizing they were agreeing with one another, they returned their glare for a few more minutes.

"Wait, I have an idea," Kouga said, standing up straight up and pacing a short distance. "What should happen if Sesshomaru and Kagome were broken up?"

"Kagome would come to me and Sesshomaru would be horrible..." Inuyasha stated and then a smile played across his lips. "You think..."

"First off, Kagome still hates you for raping her, so she'd come to _me_, and second, yes, I think this might work. Now, here's the plan..." Kouga said and whispered the plan low. Inuyasha smiled and nodded. "But get this, Inuyasha," Kouga added before walking away, "this shall never happen again, and not a word must be told to anyone."

"Agreed, Kouga. I'm going to return to ruin some lives," Inuyasha beamed, heading the opposite way of Kouga. "I never saw you."

"Same here," Kouga said with a toothy smile. "Same here."

But, though neither would tell a soul, one pair of red eyes shone in a shadow of a bush. She heard the entire plan. How happy she was trained as a spy...

* * *

Sesshomaru broke away with a smile as the song melted into a fast one. Kagome smiled as well and followed Sesshomaru towards the snack table with glee. He had been so sweet, almost showering her with sweet words of love, it was almost unimaginable. Sesshomaru broke a roll in two and handed Kagome half of it. She smiled at him and took it, almost taking a bit of it. But Sesshomaru beat it to her mouth. She bit down and swallow as Sesshomaru took her hand and led it to his mouth and took a bite of her roll. She didn't see his smile, but he saw her confused expression. Bending low, he explained. 

"I just thought I'd top off it by feeding my love. Hope that was all right," Sesshomaru told her. Kagome almost felt the smile from him.

"Yes, dear, it was fine. But now that I am blind, you need to warn me," Kagome told Sesshomaru, smiling as well. She got a creamy kiss on the cheek and the rest of his roll stuffed into her mouth. "Yeah, real nice," Kagome remarked, a mouthful of roll still inside her mouth. Sesshomaru chuckled as he leaned against the table. That night wasn't doing too bad. He actually was enjoying it.

"Uh, Sesshomaru, Kagome, may I have a dance?" Kouga asked, strolling up next to Kagome. Sesshomaru's smile turned into a frown as his eyes formed into slits.

"Now why would you want to dance with Sesshomaru?" Kagome joked with a laugh, but she got Kouga's point. "Yeah, sure, I'd love to."

"Kagome, I don't-" Sesshomaru started, but Kagome took Kouga's hand and followed him onto the dance floor, assuming Sesshomaru agreed with it. Boy, was she wrong. "I don't agree with it."

Kouga took Kagome's hand and twirled her around before starting to dance with her. But no one stopped to watch them except Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Inuyasha smiled and scanned the area for Sesshomaru. Once finding him, he strolled up to the elder. Oh, this was going to be so sweet.

"So, Fluffly, what's going on? Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, leaning on the table as well. He got no answer. "Has she gone to use the restroom or something? I mean, I just came by to ask for a dance, ya know? I'll just go wait for her outside the restroom."

"No, you will not," Sesshomaru finally said, "and if you properly used any of my father's genes and gifts, you could clearly see she is not in the restroom. Now, good-bye Inuyasha," Sesshomaru snapped before walking outside. He needed fresh air or he was going to burst. Inuyasha smiled. Everything was going according to plans.

* * *

"Kouga, I loved that dance. Thank you," Kagome said with a smile and turning her back to Kouga, trying to find some sign of Sesshomaru. "Uh, can you help me find Sesshomaru?" 

"He doesn't seem to be in the building. How about just some time between us two, hum? You seem to have disappeared from me for a while. We need to catch up, hum?" Kouga said, taking Kagome's hand and leading her to the stairs to take her up to the balcony. She couldn't see the view, but at least it would give them some time alone.

"Hey, we're outside," Kagome commented, walking out of the stairwell. Kouga smiled and told her that they were. "So, here was where you wanted to talk?"

"Well, very few come up here, so I thought, why not?" Kouga said, leading Kagome to the railing and leaning next to her. "So, how have you been?"

"Oh, great, actually. The last couple of months have been great. I have a great job, you know?" Kagome said with a smile.

"And you and Sesshomaru are an item, for sure?" Kouga asked, gazing out on the view. Kagome nodded.

"Yeah. I mean, we've, well, I don't really understand entirely, but he's been courting me and I think I've been courting him," Kagome told Kouga.

"Oh, so he's explained that to you, hum?" Kouga asked. Kagome nodded. "Well, I ought to tell you I have been courting you for the last year or so."

"Courting me? How?" Kagome asked.

"Those flowers, the compliments, the sweet smiles," he told her, a smile playing across his face.

"But I thought that was just flirting," Kagome pointed out.

"Humans call it flirting, but we call it courting," Kouga told her.

"Wow, interesting," Kagome sighed. She smiled as her eyes closed as a breeze blew by her. "It's nice up here."

Kouga took a gulp before saying his next sentence. "I could make it nicer," he told her, his arm slowly sneaking around her waist and moving closer to her. She smiled, not getting his point.

"I don't think you could," Kagome laughed.

"May I at least try?" Kouga asked in a whisper and Kagome finally got his point. Her expression suddenly went serious.

"I'm in a relationship, Kouga. With Sesshomaru," Kagome told Kouga. "I can't."

"Have you not figured it out his entire family don't take relationships seriously. Inuyasha cheated on you, his father had two wives, at the same time, and I bet even his ancestors were even cheaters as well," Kouga told her. "But I'm a wolf demon, and we mate for life. We never two-time or go behind our lover's backs or give up. When we fall in love, it's final. And Kagome, I'm in love with you."

Kagome hung her head. Gosh, Kouga could be so sweet. She felt his hot breath on her shoulder as his arm got just slightly tighter on her waist.

* * *

Farther along the railing, Sesshomaru sighed, exhaling a deep breath. He was now having a bad time. He suddenly smelt a familiar scent and looked along the railing. He suddenly saw Kagome, in the arms of Kouga! He glared at the two, but what really made his blood boil was that Kagome was looking into that wolf's eyes like she was in love or something and they were planning on kissing soon. Kagome often looked away, and then at his chest, and then that male would lift her chin up so their eyes connected. An angry hiss escaped before nearly stomping over to the two. And as Kagome heard his footsteps, she broke away from Kouga. He only heard her last sentence before barging in. "I can't. I love him..." 

"Hey, Kagome. How are you two liking the party?" Sesshomaru asked, his eyes thin lines.

"Oh, I'm enjoying it greatly," Kouga said with a perky smile.

"And you, Kagome?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"It's all right," Kagome said quietly.

"Well, we ought to be going, Kouga, so please leave us two to be alone, ok?" Sesshomaru almost growled.

"Oh, yeah, sure," Kouga said, smiling at Kagome before leaving them alone.

"Come on, Kagome. Let's go," Sesshomaru said coldly, grasping her hand and leading her downstairs. Kagome only barely caught that cold tone.

"You not enjoying the party?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru didn't answer, so Kagome didn't pester anymore.

* * *

Kagome got the cold-shoulder most of the trip afterwards. He would always just grunt answers, or give just one word answers, or not respond at all, or just ignore her. She suspected something was wrong, but she couldn't find out what. And every time she asked, he'd just walk away. He was upset about something and Kagome couldn't find out what. 

Inuyasha and Kouga, along with **many** more people, started joining the meetings at the conference room. Sesshomaru gave her an even colder shoulder every time they attended them. Kagome didn't understand, so when someone made some sort of gesture, she always leaned over so Kouga could whisper to her what they did.

Sesshomaru called Kagome's mother long-distance one day suddenly and thrust the phone to Kagome, telling her to explain her sight problem to her. Kagome was slightly confused, but did as she was told. She told her mother to tell Sango and Miroku as well and that she was returning soon. She said farewell and finally had enough of the cold shoulder from Sesshomaru. She burst finally, the call to her mother the last straw. Something was up, and she was going to find out what.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome snapped, and all movement ceased. "Tell me what is going on!"

"I have no clue what you are talking about, Kagome," Sesshomaru said coldly. "Are you now finished with the phone? I need to use it."

"Sesshomaru, stop shutting me out. I need to know why you are being so, well, like this," Kagome snapped. "You're shutting me out. You are barely talking to me."

"Sir, yes. A plane for tomorrow to Nevada. Yep, as soon as possible. Yes, near there. Precisely, sir," Sesshomaru mumble and Kagome knew he was ignoring her. With a huff, Kagome gave up and walked out. Sesshomaru only watched before getting back to his conversation on their tickets for the next day.

* * *

Kagome slammed her door after she walked through. She was so angry at Sesshomaru. He barely talked to her, never touched her, and didn't even call her by any sweet name or her nickname once! What had caused him to change so much? 

Kagome flopped on the couch, kicking her shoes off. She was home and her feet were killing. She'd worry about Sesshomaru later. Right now, she just needed some peace and quiet. She turned the television on and listened to some TV before making herself some simple food for supper. Perhaps later she would unwind at the nearest bar with Kouga and Inuyasha. Well, if they were there of course. And it was the cheapest bar in town, so she knew she wouldn't see Sesshomaru there. She finished off her supper, dressed into some tight jeans and a baby blue sweater before grabbing her jacket and walking out and down the street to the bar. All she needed was a nice relaxing night. And a beer.

* * *

Kagome laughed as Kouga told another joke about the meeting they had just returned from. Bankotsu had spilt water into Naraku's lap, and then there was this entire fiasco at the conference room. Kagome took another sip of her tequila, laughing at Kouga's mock of Naraku. 

"Hey, Kagome," someone said calmly. Kagome swayed before looking in the direction of the voice. Sounded like Sesshomaru. No, Inuyasha. Well, she'd just ask them who it was.

"And you are?" Kagome asked, her words slightly slurred.

"It's Inuyasha. Looks like you've had enough," Inuyasha told Kagome, taking the beer from her hand. But she snapped. Well, tried to.

"No, I don't think I've had enough. I haven't forgotten Sesshomaru yet..." Kagome swayed, and Inuyasha balanced her. "Oh, perhaps..."

"You two have gotten into a fight?" Inuyasha asked, sitting next to Kagome.

"No, he just has been giving me the cold shoulder," Kagome blurted. "I mean, what the hell did I do?"

"Well, he must be mad at you for something," Inuyasha told her, passing the beer to the bartender. "Please, dump this. I'll take this young lady home."

"Why? Do you even know where I live? Oh, wait, you used to live there," Kagome swayed uneasily, a short giggle escaping her voice.

"Inuyasha, what are **you** doing here?" A cold, deep voice asked. Sounded angry.

"Oh, leave us to be," Inuyasha snapped.

"Are you two an item? Last time I check, Kagome was my girlfriend," the voice bellowed.

"Sesshomaru, I was hoping to run into you," Kagome said, twirling to the sound of the voice and stumbling off of the stool into Sesshomaru. "Well, not like this," she chuckled.

"Inuyasha, go home," Sesshomaru ordered. "I'll take her home."

"I think you've done enough damage," Inuyasha snapped. "The only reason why she's here is because of your cold behaviour."

"It's between us two. You have nothing to do with it," Sesshomaru snapped.

"Well, Sesshomaru, if it is, why do I not know why?" Kagome asked, swaying on the spot. "I'd like to know since it is between us."

"Kagome, not here," Sesshomaru whispered harshly. People were starting to stare.

"No, here. Tell me why you are giving me the damn cold shoulder! What have I done to receive it?" Kagome demanded loudly. Now everyone was staring. Kouga stumbled between the crowd to see better.

"Kagome, let's go," Sesshomaru said, taking her hand and starting to pull her out. But she pulled her arm loose and was caught by Inuyasha and stabilized. Sesshomaru glared outside, away from Kagome before turning to face her and finally breaking. "That's why!"

"Because I don't want to follow you everywhere?" Kagome asked, her eyes narrowing.

"No, him!" Sesshomaru snapped, pointing at Inuyasha. "You can't go two days without seeing him and not a single day without talking to him. Even after all he's done to you!"

Kagome giggled, turning into a chuckle and then a laugh. "You're jealous!"

"Not at all. I'm just worried about my girlfriend being sucked into one of his traps, once again!" Sesshomaru snapped.

"He plans no traps. He's just being a good friend," Kagome told Sesshomaru with a chuckle.

"And why do you want to be his? Even after he raped you!" Sesshomaru snapped. He was almost losing it.

Kagome was silent. "I really don't know why, Sesshomaru. But it doesn't mean you have to burst at me," Kagome whispered.

"You told me when you first met me that you still loved Inuyasha after all this. Do you still?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"Sesshomaru, I-" Kagome started but Sesshomaru shook his head, his silver locks flying all over the place.

"Answer the question!" Sesshomaru yelled.

"YES! I still love him. But I love you-" she was cut off again.

"You can't love two people. It's either me or him!" Sesshomaru demanded. "Choose!"

"I have to think about that one," Kagome mumbled.

"No. If you have to think about it, it means you have the same feelings for both of us. The same amount of love and care. And I do not want to be compared to my younger brother. Kagome, we're over. Do not ever come back!" Sesshomaru yelled and swung the bar door open with incredible force. Kagome stood in the middle of the crowd, shocked. They were over.

"Wait!" Kagome yelled, running forward. "What about my job?"

"You can keep it. But you are now just another co-worker. You are just my secretary," Sesshomaru yelled across from the road before he sped away in his car. Kagome stood outside, tears streaming down her face as she heard the tires screech away as he turned a corner. She had ruined everything. She had just ruined another relationship of hers.

Inuyasha walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Let me walk you home," he told her, leading her down the street to her house. Tears continued to stream down her face. "Hey, don't worry about Sesshomaru. He's always been an ass. Just calm down. You still have your friends. You still have me."

Kagome nodded between two sobs just before breaking down at her door. "Inuyasha, will you stay the night? I don't think I'll be able to sleep and I don't wish to be alone."

Inuyasha said he would and led her inside her house with complete understanding for her. But he felt compassion for she was also blind in a time like this. He slept on the couch while Kagome tried to sleep in her bed. But Sesshomaru's angry words rang through her head, and she didn't get a wink of sleep.

* * *

Disclaimer: I tell you all, before you give me all the reviews about asking if this is the end, it is NOT. There is more to come, I promise. Hope this doesn't get too many flames... Oh, I know it's kind of upsetting... Might I add, in my defense, I was HIGHLY hyper when I wrote this (too many Pepsis, I guess...). I hope you can forgive me. And, once more, THIS IS NOT THE END!

Ok, ok... I'm adding this like a week later, but, I know you all like suspense, and I really ain't lying about this, but it will be a long time before the next chapter is up... Look, my computer is completely busted! Like, it won't even start up! I don't mean you upset you, and I'll probably get even MORE flames about this, and I know it's at the end of a cliffie, sort of... I am so terribly sorry. As soon as the computer's up, the next chapter will be. No approximate date, but keep posted. I'l lsort of let you know by an update, I guess... By the way, in case you're wondering how I'm typing this, it's from a computer from the library.

Listen, I am truly sorry and I don't mean to upset you. Eri, I'll let you know through MSN when I'm back on... So, to you personally, I will absolutely not be on for a while... Bye all, for a while, at least.

P.S. If I can get a computer at the library next time, perhaps the next chapter will be up sooner than expected!

Sincerly, Sesshomaru-Rocks.


	27. Chapter 27

* * *

Ok, I got a lot of reviews. No flames, might I add. (Gosh, I'm so good, I even get good reviews from a bad chapter... sigh) Ok, no i'm not selfish and full of myself. But I thank all my readers and reviewees. My computer is back up and working to full potential, so now the chapter is up. And, before anyone asks at the end of this, THIS IS NOT THE END!

* * *

Sesshomaru and Kagome: An Elevator Ride

"Good morning, Miss Miko," Sesshomaru said slightly cheerfully as he entered the office. One day after the break up. He was fine with it. And guess what? He didn't care how Kagome felt about it.

He looked around. No Kagome anywhere. Perhaps she was going to miss work. Well, that would be a warning for her. She didn't call in. He turned back around towards the elevator and Kagome walked out with a pile of papers in her hands. Sesshomaru had the urge to help her with them, but instead turn his "boss" look on and glared at her.

"Why are you late?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"I'm not, um, Se- sir. I just went down to get your mail. Seems you have a lot," Kagome made a poor attempt of a smile and then the pile tumbled to the floor. She sighed before kneeling down to pick them up. Sesshomaru had another urge, but turned his head away.

"Well, just drop them off at my desk, in an organized pile, and start working. I have three meetings and need you to handle things here for a while. And no personal phone calls," Sesshomaru said, walking into the elevator and closing the doors almost immediately. Kagome sighed and did as she was told. She made a few more meetings for the week afterwards, took Sesshomaru's calls and then started typing up his schedule. He returned right about then, angrier than ever. Kagome looked at him and then back to her computer.

"No, you look at me. Tell me why there is a Mr. Onigumo downstairs, asking to see you for a date today?" Sesshomaru demanded. Kagome was confused and turned to look at Sesshomaru.

"Sir, I have no idea. I only took messages today, and I made no plans today. See," Kagome said, pointing to the brown paper bag on her desk, "I brought my lunch."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at Kagome. He couldn't smell any fear or nervousness, so she was telling the truth. "Damn that man!" He exclaimed and nearly flew down the stairs. Kagome sighed again before turning back to the computer. Life couldn't get any worst.

Three weeks later...

Kagome laughed as she walked to work with Sango. "Hey, Kagome!" Rang out. Kagome looked around. Only recently had her vision returned, and she was so happy. She could finally see.

Kouga ran down the sidewalk to the two girls. "Hey, Kagome. You free at lunch?"

"Not really. I have to work straight through. A huge project to work on," Kagome told Kouga.

"Well, could I come up and help you on it? Or bring that laptop I bought you down to my office and work with me," Kouga told her. Kagome shook her head.

"Sorry. I can't. Perhaps tomorrow," Kagome told him. "It's due by the end of my shift today, so no breaks until it's finished. Sorry," Kagome said with a sympathetic smile.

"Hey, we ought to go. Our bosses will kill us if we're late," Sango told Kagome.

"Hey, perhaps you could walk me home afterwards. I'll email you!" Kagome called as she was dragged to the company building. She saw Kouga shrug and then walk the opposite way. Gosh, Kagome was having a hell of a life. Almost every male was after her after they heard she was single again. But she was still trying to get over Sesshomaru and was not ready for another relationship. Even with the ambitious Naraku on her, along with the unforgettable Kouga, and the demanding Inuyasha hot on her trail. They almost all knew where she was and at what time. That's why she started going to work with friends and family. She did not want to be caught alone, and then ambushed by the three males at once.

She said farewell to Sango when she stepped of on the 25th floor. Kagome then made it up to her floor and Sesshomaru stood there, waiting for the elevator. Kagome gave him a small smile before passing him and to her computer. She sat down immediately and started working. She did not want the project to be handed in late or she'd be yelled at. And she didn't want to be yelled at by Sesshomaru again.

"Miss Miko," Sesshomaru said almost silently. Kagome nodded her head just slightly, her eyes on the computer. "Do you need any help with that project?"

Kagome just turned the slightest to Sesshomaru. "Perhaps a little. I've been-"

"I'll have Sango or Inuyasha come up and help you, if you desire," Sesshomaru told Kagome, interrupting her and looking at the floor. "I don't wish that to be late."

"If Sango has the time, have her come up. Perhaps she could help me with the pictures," Kagome told Sesshomaru. She almost snapped at him. He was still cold to her, but not like before.

"Ok," he told her and then disappeared down the elevator.

Kagome sighed and went back to work on the project. She sighed as she finally finished typing the last part. Now all she needed was help getting the pictures in. It never worked. It would always change the font of the words and move the words. It got so annoying.

Kagome finally gave up. She could not get one picture in. It kept screwing up on her. She finally burst and screeched, laying her head down on her arms on her desk. Sesshomaru sat at his desk and jumped when she screeched and looked over at her. She looked stressed out.

"Everything all right, Miss Miko?" Sesshomaru asked, turning in his seat. Kagome shook her head and moaned in despair.

"I can't get the picture in," Kagome moaned, looking at the screen. Sesshomaru got up and walked behind her, watching her try to get the picture in for the millionth time.

"Here. You need to do this," Sesshomaru told Kagome, reaching for the mouse. He went to edit, and to add picture. "Type in the name of the picture." Kagome did as she was told. He clicked around, telling where to add the picture and then "ok." The image appeared right where Kagome wanted it, and the font didn't change or move the words. Kagome sighed with relief.

"Oh, thank you, Sesshomaru," Kagome sighed. Her eyes went wide. "I meant sir."

"Next time, just ask. You wasted three hours on this when you could have asked and finished this two hours ago," Sesshomaru told her coldly, walking back to his desk. Kagome nearly growled. He always had to take everything into a negative approach. "But I like that you tried to do it on your own."

Kagome smiled. At least she got some compliment. She did the other pictures in less that half an hour and yelped when she was done. Saving it and sending it to Sesshomaru's box, she got up and stretched.

"Sir, may I take a short break?" Kagome asked.

"You have an hour, and then return to work," Sesshomaru told her, not taking his eyes once off his screen. He couldn't. If he did and looked at her, he would have told her to take the rest of the day off and go gallivanting across town with him. He couldn't explain the way he felt. He felt like they were together again when he looked at her. He felt like he cared. But they were over. He broke them up. He ruined their relationship. So he couldn't just say he wanted her back. No proud Youkai would do that. So he made as little eye contact as possible.

Kagome left down the stairs to the lunchroom to eat. She needed some relaxation. She needed some human contact. Or just some contact from one living thing to her.

As she took a bite from her egg sandwich, Inuyasha, Kouga, **and** Naraku walked in. They all took double takes of her and then skid into seats around her.

"Hi Kagome."

"What you eating there?"

"Wanna share?"

"Hi, egg sandwich, and no," Kagome answered at once. She knew she should have ate upstairs. Only Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru's guests and her could be there.

"Well there's a restaurant down the street. Wanna go?"

"I have a salad in my office. Wanna have a bit?"

"My office is real big. Wanna have a meal you'll never forget?"

Kagome stood up, grabbing her brown paper bag and left the room. She just couldn't stand the group.

"Hey, wait up, Kagome!"

"She doesn't want to talk to you. Why do you think she left?"

"You're not even supposed to be here. You're a guest! I order you to leave."

"WOULD YOU ALL SHUT UP! SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO WORK!" Sango's voice yelled from the other side of the floor. The lunchroom went silent, but Kagome was already on her way to her and Sesshomaru's floor. She couldn't risk being with anyone else.

"Back already?" Sesshomaru asked as Kagome stomped out of the elevator.

"Oh, um, yeah. It was, um, kind of crowded in the lunchroom, and I wasn't that hungry," Kagome told Sesshomaru seating herself in her chair again.

"Kouga and Inuyasha won't leave you alone, hum?" Sesshomaru said without even looking at her. She didn't respond, so Sesshomaru was silent.

"Sir?" Kagome asked, turning to face him. Her respond was a grunt. "I need to take a week off. I might be in here for like one or twice during that, but I just need to go see my family and some time just to myself."

"We have a trip in two weeks," he suddenly said and Kagome could not find a connection to her sentence. "Put that on your schedule and mine."

"Sir, did you hear me?" Kagome asked.

"You may have this week and some of next week off, if you desire that much time. Return when you desire, but no later than that. We will leave for Japan on Friday, two weeks from this week," he told her.

Kagome brought up the two documents that held her and Sesshomaru's schedules and typed that in that Friday. "When will we return?"

"Two months from then," Sesshomaru told her. Kagome's eyes nearly flew out of their sockets.

"Two months? You're kidding, right?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru turned and looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"Am I kidding type?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Not really, but I can't stay away for that long," Kagome told Sesshomaru.

"Stay that long from Inuyasha or your family?" Sesshomaru demanded, "Miss Miko?"

"That is none of your business!" Kagome yelled. "I thought you were over that!"

"Over it? I never cared. I just wanted to know so I knew about my secretary's life, that's all. You remember that I like knowing about my employees' lives. I just wanted to know if you would miss Inuyasha or your family so I would know if I need to get two separate rooms or two separate beds," Sesshomaru told her coldly.

Tears trickled from Kagome's eyes and Sesshomaru turned his head away so she did not see the pain that he felt. She slammed the stairwell door as she ran down the steps to go home. She could no longer stand it. Sesshomaru didn't care any longer. And she could only bet he despised her working in the same building, the same floor, the same room as him. Tears fell freely as she missed a step and tumbled to the landing of the thirteenth floor. The unlucky floor. Oddly enough, the building had one. But no one worked on it. Too many people were superstitious. Kagome cried there until nightfall when she finally worked up the courage to continue down the stairwell. She got to the lobby and walked out into the cool night. The fresh air cooled her down and dried her tears up, but she still felt pain.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru was drinking to his heart's desire at the nearest bar to the company building. Kagome had walked out, crying her eyes out and it was his fault. He needed to take that thought out of his mind and he planned to with vodka. He was on his tenth shot when the bartender said he had enough. Sesshomaru growled, and the bartender poured another shot.

"Leave the bottle," Sesshomaru ordered, and the bartender did as he was told. He chugged the bottle for a while and then looked around. It was a Friday, so the ladies were coming out right about then. But he didn't care. If none of those ladies were Kagome, he didn't care. The only female he wanted to see was Kagome. The only female that now turned him on was Kagome. And in that outfit, it would.

"Sesshomaru, what in the world are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked, strolling up to Sesshomaru. He only got an angry glance and then Sesshomaru took another chug of the vodka bottle. "Looks like you went through another break up with Kagura."

"Inuyasha, I really am not in the mood to deal with you," Sesshomaru growled, vodka almost spilling out of his mouth.

"I don't even think you're in the condition to deal with me," Inuyasha teased. Then an idea came to mind. "Come with me, would you?"

Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha another angry glance before finishing the vodka bottle off with another chug. "I could kill you with this bottle, no matter what state I'm in."

"I could kill you without a bottle no matter what state I'm in," Inuyasha told Sesshomaru. "How about I show you?"

"Get away from me!" Sesshomaru yelled. His collar was grabbed by Inuyasha and dragged outside the bar. Unfortunately, Sesshomaru still had the vodka bottle in hand.

Glass shattering was heard, but no one went to investigate. If they heard the growls, perhaps they would have, but too many people walked in for the Stripper Show to hear.

Kagome was walking along the street and then stopped. She had completely forgot her purse upstairs. Could she get it now? She gulped. What if Sesshomaru was still there, working? She didn't wish to face him again and have him upset her once more. But she needed her purse.

She took a chance and headed back to the company. There were loud noises coming from the bar she passed by with males screaming and yelling and some seductive music playing. Kagome knew that bar was famous for it's sick shows on Fridays, with strippers that stripped it all off and got a lot for it. No woman walked in there on Fridays, but many single and married men did. It was the only place that had strippers and they wanted to watch the show.

Kagome hurried to the floor and saw no one around. She quickly grabbed her purse so she could get out quickly and then hurried out of the office. But Ayame stopped her.

"Miss Miko, you're Mr. Youkai's secretary, correct?" Ayame asked.

"Yes, why?" Kagome asked.

"No one had been able to see him since lunchtime. Have you?" Ayame asked. Kagome shook her head no. "Well, he's probably in his office or something."

"I was just there. He isn't," Kagome told Ayame. Then a thought came to mind. His computer was still on, and he was still logged into the company filing system. He couldn't be far. "Well, he's probably out for supper or something. I'm sure he's all right."

Ayame nodded and said farewell to Kagome. Kagome returned the farewell to her friend and walked down the road. The commotion at the bar had disappeared and Kagome was happy. She was more worried about Sesshomaru.

Kagome kicked a bottle accidentally and looked at it. Hey, was that blood on the end? And it was half broken! Someone must have been injured. She looked down the alley she was near. It looked abandoned, but she swore there was blood on that bottle. She took a gulp and slowly walked down the alley.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Kagome called out. Her voice echoed, but she got no respond. "Is anyone injured down here?"

A squeak was heard and Kagome jumped ten feet as a rat rushed past her feet. This was a creepy place and it gave Kagome goose bumps.

She looked around. Didn't look like a lovely place to be living. Garbage and moss covered the walls. Dumpsters overflowed. And blood droplets trailed the ground. Blood droplets? Yes, someone was down that alley and injured.

"Sir, Madame? Do you need help? Are you all right?" Kagome called again. Once again, her voice echoed. And once again, no respond. "Do you need assistance? Do you need an ambulance?"

Something rushed by her and it wasn't wind. She looked behind her, but saw nothing. She looked around; nothing. But she swore something just rushed by her. She just hoped it wasn't some rat demon or something.

"Please, respond!" Kagome called out. Echoed, but responded as well.

"Stupid girl," a slurred voice could be heard. Kagome looked around. Where did that come from?

"Do you need assistance?" Kagome yelled.

"Yeah, perhaps," the slurred voice said.

"Do you have a name?" Kagome asked and then suddenly tripped over something, falling face first into gunk. Her entire suit outfit was ruined with grime and gunk, but she was going to find this person.

"Yeah. Look behind you," the voice told her. Kagome looked behind on her right and saw something or someone sitting in the shadows of a dumpster. "Wow, you look a mess."

Kagome looked at what she tripped over. A leg. In expensive black suit pants. She only knew one person who wore black expensive suit pants.

"Sesshomaru? Are you all right?" Kagome asked, hurrying to Sesshomaru side. He gave a slight nod and then a hiss of pain. "What happened?"

"Why do you care? Aren't you just going to run out and live me to die here?" Sesshomaru hissed. Kagome lowered her eyes. Should she?

"Why would I do that to the one I love?" Kagome asked. She saw him slightly look at her confused, but she beat him to words. "Oh, I never meant to upset you or make you get jealous. I never liked Inuyasha. I swear, he's the worst male alive, next to Naraku. Oh, Sesshomaru, I don't love Inuyasha. All he wants is my body and my prized possession. Oh, I can't stand this. I can no longer take us being angry at each other. I can't go one more day not telling you that I love you. You are the one I choose. I can't love Inuyasha after all he did. You were right. You were right all along. And I love you, Sesshomaru. You are the one I want to be with forever. I can't stand a day with being angry at you. Oh, I am so sorry!"

Sesshomaru sat and listened to her cry out all her words, not saying a word himself. "Kagome," he said almost silently, "can I take you up on that offer?"

"What offer?" Kagome asked.

"Calling the ambulance. I forgive you, Kagome. And I am sorry myself. I should have trusted you to love me and not just burst. I just, well, I can't explain exactly," he told her. "But I'll try to at the hospital."

"You won't make it to the hospital. Say your peace now!" A voice said behind Kagome. She looked around and saw Inuyasha holding the same pistol he had at her many months ago.

Sesshomaru chuckled. "Well, I guess it's time for me to die. You know what, Kagome? I never-" He never finished his sentence. Kagome stood, grime dripping off the end of her skirt and she was angrier than ever.

"Kagome, I don't wish to shoot you as well. Just move out of the way," Inuyasha told Kagome.

"You want to shoot him, you'll have to shoot me too," Kagome told Inuyasha with a glare.

Inuyasha took the safety off the gun. "Kagome, I'm serious. Move!" He told her.

Before anyone could do a thing, Kagome was standing over Inuyasha, holding the gun at his unconscious body on the ground. Kagome sighed. "Will you ever learn?"

Sesshomaru sat with a huge shock. He never knew Kagome had those moves.

"Sesshomaru, you all right?" Kagome asked, turning her head to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru nodded and Kagome turned the safety back on before throwing the gun on top of a dumpster and running next to Sesshomaru again. "Here, let me help you up."

"No, don't. Call the ambulance first," he told her. "And the police."

Kagome did as she was told and in three minutes flat, two sirens could be heard and Kagome and Sesshomaru became famous, while Inuyasha became infamous in both the outside world and prison, seeing that he spent three months for a consealed weapon. Kagome and Sesshomaru got back together again and everyone but Naraku and Inuyasha were happy once again.

* * *

Oh, they are back together... Isn't that great? Odd situation, but back together, right? This is not the end, another chapter is coming up. Now, this will be at the bottom of the next chapter as well, but I'm wondering, should there be a sequel? I mean, so many people love this one, why not a sequel? Just let me know through your review or private message. Thanks!

* * *

Great news, readers! I got so many people telling me to get a sequel, I will! The prologue of the sequel will be the epilogue of this story. I really hope you check that one out too! 


	28. Chapter 28

Sesshomaru and Kagome: An Elevator Ride

It had been twelve months since the incident with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Kagome and Sesshomaru continued skating on the personal rink Sesshomaru had for those twelve months and Kagome and Sesshomaru kept getting better and better. They both could do perfect triple axels and twists and turns that made even the pros' jaws drop. Kagome was so happy for herself and Sesshomaru was proud that they finally were accomplishing something together.

He signed them up for a pair skating competition in the month of January. Kagome and Sesshomaru practised the routine regularly, perfecting it and making sure there were no flaws. And before long, Rin made their outfits before running off with Kohaku (her newly acquainted boyfriend) again. Kagome's was something like an aerobic outfit with a Rin twist. The outfit was white, with see-through silk skirt that blew easily. She had silver sleeves that were silk as well and loose except the elastic on her wrist to make sure it didn't catch on anything. Kagome loved it, but Sesshomaru gave it a sceptical look since Kagome would be almost leaving nothing to the imagination.

Sesshomaru's outfit was silver, like his hair, but a shade darker than it. It shined and was made out of regular cotton, which Sesshomaru disliked since he preferred silk. Kagome told him he would most likely freeze, or at least a human would, if he wore silk, so he finally agreed. It was almost suit like, and matched Kagome's, which made them look more like partners.

The day of the competition, all their friends attended. They stretched before entering the ice and put on a show that got them the top marks. 10, their average. They watched on the sidelines as the other groups performed. Many fell or stumbled, losing marks. But Kagome and Sesshomaru were completely shocked when Naraku skid onto the ice. And his partner, the infamous Kagura. Sesshomaru had to walk away; he could not watch his last partner's performance.

Kagome, though, watched and couldn't stop laughing. Both had no trust for their partner, so their twists and turns and axels always were slightly wobbly, and when Naraku went to grab Kagura's waist to haul her into the air and then skate around with her above his head, they got into an argument. They got 1, their average.

Sesshomaru returned and found out the story and couldn't help but laugh as well. He then explained Kagura had that same problem with him.

They stood, waiting for the results. They knew they had won automatically. And when their name was announced, Kagome was shocked when Sesshomaru pulled her to the middle of the ice, with all the cameras on them. Then as the crowd quieted down by the speaker's words, Sesshomaru pulled out a ring.

"Kagome, marry me, please," Sesshomaru begged, a smile on his face. And, in front of thousands of nations, Kagome agreed. A kiss that was broadcasted across the globe was the closing event and Kagome was almost winded when it was over. She would happily marry Sesshomaru. She loved him, and he loved her. Why shouldn't she?

Inuyasha couldn't stop bickering afterwards that Sesshomaru forced her into it, but Kagome's glare shut him up. Kagome showed all her friends the medium rock. Sango even made a joke about it: "He's rich. Couldn't have gotten it bigger?"

Kagome was happy he didn't buy her a huge rock or the most expensive ring in the world. She just wanted a normal one. A regular one.

* * *

Kouga left away on a trip to another country with Ayame and they got married and settled down there. Inuyasha went on a rampage one day on the street and was sent to a mental hospital for a year. Kikyou assisted him on the rampage and was sent there as well. The Killers (Bankotsu, Mukotsu, Jakotsu, Suikostu, Kyokotsu, Renkotsu, Ginkotsu) were convicted of killing over three million people in Japan and sent to many different countries to do their time. Rin was engaged to Kohaku and then suddenly he went missing. Jaken remained a loyal friend to Sesshomaru, but always kept an eye on Kagome. Naraku filed bankrupt and his company went down, along with his girlfriend and employees. Sesshomaru was gleeful when he heard that news. Kanna disappeared from Inu Corp when Dark Corp filed for bankrupt as well. Sango and Miroku finally got engaged and married, living in their tight house. 

Overall, the group live happily. Kagome and Sesshomaru never had the huge problems like before, but pity arguements, but they never broke up entirely. Kagome, though, had to show Sesshomaru this cute letter she got from Kouga.

_Dear Kagome,_

_Ayame and I are doing fine. Living nicely in our home here in Japan. No kids yet, though I never give up. Hope you and Sesshomaru are doing great. We just heard that one of the Killers were sent to our prison. We'll keep an eye out for any break outs, as well as yourself. I heard three are kept in your area, while three others are mysterious around the world. Keep in touch, Kagome. We miss you dearly. _

_Kouga_

_P.S. If Sesshomaru and you ever have any BIG problems, call and I'll be right over. I'll always love you Kagome and don't ever forget it. XOXOXO Love forever!

* * *

_

Sorry this is such a quickly wrapped up ending, but I just needed to end it. My ends usually are bad... Sorry...

Disclaimer: I really need to thank my ever faithful and best friend Shining-Starlight for helping me with this story. I finished this quicker than my other ones. THANK YOU, GIRL!

Also, please tell me how you like this. I'm really upset to end this story, especially since I loved all the reviews I received. I even loved writing it. That's why, if I get enough people who want it, I was planning on a sequel. Only if you want it. If you don't, then it's all right with me. Anyways, thank you all for your reviews.

**THE END (The sequel will be up soon. See you then!)**

**Yes, and I would also like to highly thank all my readers and reviewees. None of this could happen without you all reading. THANK YOU!**


	29. Epilogue

Sesshomaru and Kagome: An Elevator Ride

"HE IS THE-"

"Breaking news. Here's Jasmine reporting from Tokyo."

"Sesshomaru, come check this out," Kagome called. Yes, her favourite show had just been interrupted, but she was still interested. Sesshomaru walked up behind Kagome on the couch and watched the screen.

"This is important for residents living in Japan, Australia, and US. The seven dangerous men, who call themselves the Seven Men Army and were arrested for slaughtering over three million people in Japan, have escaped. Here is Shelley Fung reporting from Las Vegas, Nevada. Shelley?"

Kagome leaned forward in her seat on the couch. Kouga had told her and Sesshomaru about three of them in their area. Were they safe? They had testified in the case against the seven.

"Jasmine, I'm in Nevada and everything is in chaos. It's like everyone is planning on living in their homes for the rest of their lives until these men are caught. I must say, do not go out now. Millions of people are rushing around to get food and water and necessities."

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru behind her. This wasn't good news.

"Jasmine, I must get out of Las Vegas soon, but until then, I'll keep you posted on the situation. Back to you."

"Thank you, Shelley. Be safe."

"I'll try."

"We are sorry for the inconvenience, but the Nevada area is in danger. Please stay home and lock all doors and windows. Now back to your regular programming."

A beep was heard.

"It's all right, Margaret. He's devoted to the child now," said Maury.

Kagome was no longer interested. "Should we leave town?" She asked Sesshomaru nervously.

"No, it's fine. There's nothing to be worried about. They'll catch them again. Until then, just relax. Anything they throw at us, we'll counter."

Kagome took a deep breath and looked back at the TV. "I hope you're right."

"I am," Sesshomaru told her. "Now don't get all stressed about this. Now, I need-"

The doorbell rung along with a lot of banging. Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin. Who was so viciously banging on her door? Sesshomaru walked over and turned the lock before opening the door. And Kagome screamed as soon as she saw the person at her doorstep.


	30. Author's Note : IMPORTANT

Author's note:

Listen, fans. Things like another story that's a sequel takes a lot of time. So, for this story, please do not ask when the story will be up. I truthfully aren't phsyic. If you are, congratulations. But, it will take time, so please be patient.

Also, recently, **many** story ideas popping up, so if a new story shows up, it might not be the sequel. I let ya'll all know when it's up.

Thank you so much! I'm working hard, so I hope you'll all read it!


	31. IMPORTANT: UPDATE!

IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT!

Listen up all you fans. No, this isn't another chapter, nor is it a note on what the sequel is called and that it is up. Well, it kind of is, but isn't. Continue reading to understand.

So far, I have permenently been grounded until told otherwise (for all those fellow teens out there, my father wants me to gulp clean up my room SCREAM!).

So, I haven't exactly been able to type up the stories, proofread them, or even ost them. I'm doing this while I still can to inform you.

I have about 6 chapters done for the sequel to Elevator Ride. So far, I am planning on calling it Emergency Stop. I can't post the first few chapters since they are proofread or even reread myself. There are **MANY** mistakes, I know. Like shamefully spelling Sesshomaru's name wrong... Over 10 times gasp.

So, I just thought I'd inform you of the current situation, and that the sequel is still on my mind and I am still going to do it. Also, just to inform you I am STILL ALIVE!

Thank you.

Sesshomaru-Rocks


End file.
